IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU
by natip.abreu
Summary: Shawn Mendes é apenas um estudante do ensino médio, que carrega seu violão desgastado pela escola. E sua vida muda a se apaixonar por Ellie Johnson, a garota mais popular do colégio.


**IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU**

**UMA FANFIC ESCRITA POR MENDES ARMY - NATÁLIA ABREU**

CAPÍTULO 1

Ainda eram 5 horas da manhã, o despertador só estava programado para tocar em duas horas, mas eu estava ansiosa demais para continuar deitada.

Era o primeiro dia de aula, mas não apenas um primeiro dia de aula qualquer como todos os anos. Aquele era meu último ano, e o mais importante da minha vida.

Tudo bem, eu tinha apenas 16 anos, muitos outros momentos importantes iriam surgir. Mas para uma adolescente, aquele era um dia que poderia mudar o resto da minha vida.

Eu não fazia ideia de porque os governantes do Canadá acreditavam que nós adolescentes poderíamos decidir naquela idade o que faríamos pra sempre. Eu nem ao menos conseguia decidir o que vestir, muito menos que profissão exercer.

Por isso eu tinha Jess. Minha amiga tinha uma certa obsessão por planejamentos. O que nos fez passar boa parte do verão dentro do quarto, colando post-its coloridos pela parede, tentando encontrar as melhores opções de matérias para cursar aquele ano. Nas horas vagas Jess também criou um super calendário de moda, com combinações de roupa para cada dia da semana durante os próximos dois meses.

Pronto, agora você não precisa mais acordar uma hora antes apenas porque não consegue escolher a combinação perfeita. - disse encarando seu próprio trabalho com orgulho.

Abri a janela do quarto e uma corrente gelada, típica daquela hora da manhã, me atingiu. Liguei o antigo notebook que ficava em cima da minha bagunçada mesa de estudos e comecei a digitar rapidamente.

_Toronto, Canadá, 08 de setembro de 2014_

_Bom Dia meus amores!_

_Mais um primeiro dia de aula emocionante. Escolham suas melhores roupas, pois o ano mais importante das nossas vidas está prestes a começar! _

_Surtando um pouquinho - tá legal, MUITO! - com esse lance de escolher uma profissão. Realmente não tenho ideia de por qual caminho seguir. Talvez eu até faça as aulas de aconselhamento do Sr Wenner este ano, se ele não me fizer dormir antes - Booooring!_

_Ansiosa para rever todos! _

_Como vocês acompanharam minhas férias de verão foram SENSA e estou cheia de novidades girls!_

_XoXo_

Completei o post com uma foto minha de bíquini na Austrália. Nada como uma foto de bíquini para começar bem o ano letivo.

Eu havia iniciado o blog a apenas alguns meses, e até eu me surpreendi quando meu post teve mais de 300 visualizações na primeira semana. Jess quase teve um ataque do coração, e me fez prometer que não desistir de alimentar o blog.

Mesmo achando blogs uma coisa ultrapassada, eu gostava de escrever. Jess sempre disse que na verdade as pessoas visitavam o blog por causa das fotos, e porque eu era popular, mas no fundo eu queria acreditar que elas desejavam ler o que eu tinha a dizer.

Após experimentar - de novo - todas as roupas do guarda roupas e concluir que a combinação que Jess havia selecionado para o dia era perfeita, desci as escadas aos saltos até a cozinha.

Minha mãe preparava panquecas com seu avental escrito 'Dra Cozinha' e seu habitual bom humor matutino. Josh, meu irmão gêmeo, já estava devorando um prato de carboidratos como um ogro.

Panquecas de novo, mãe? Eu estou de dieta. Vou parecer uma bola no ar no próximo jogo das Tigers.

Você precisa de carboidratos para manter o corpo em pé, Ellie Christina. Pare de reclamar e coma as panquecas. Olha como seu irmão gosta delas.

Josh me lançou um sorriso satisfeito, as bordas da sua boca tinham geleia, que ele limpou do modo mais nojento possível, apenas para rir da minha cara de nojo.

Eu posso comer as suas maninha.

Ele esticou o garfo tentando pescar as panquecas no meu prato, e eu dei um tapa na sua orelha que ele pareceu não sentir. Para mim era um enigma da natureza termos dividido o mesmo útero por nove meses.

Filha, você não vai virar uma bola por comer carboidratos. Essas adolescentes de hoje tratam carboidratos como inimigos, mas basta você saber o que comer. Se você soubesse o tanto de garotas que vão ao meu consultório com este tipo de problema.

A desvantagem de ter seu pai e sua mãe médicos, é que eu cresci ouvindo sobre doenças.

'Não coma muito açúcar, que vai te dar diabetes', ' Tem certeza que vai colocar mais sal na comida? Pressão alta não é algo para começar a se preocupar apenas quando os vasos estiverem pedindo socorro', 'Você demorou no banheiro pois estava vomitando? Anorexia é sério e deve ser tratado'. Isso era só um pouco do que eu cresci ouvindo.

Finalmente a campainha tocou e pude me afastar dos discursos maternos entediantes e dos hábitos alimentares repulsivos do meu irmão.

Oi Jess.

Jessica Taylor, minha amiga desde a sétima série, não havia crescido em altura, mas tinha os maiores seios da turma, e ela adorava exibi-los. Blusas decotadas eram sua assinatura registrada.

Além da obsessão por planejamentos, todos sabiam que Jess fazia tudo por popularidade e garotos. Eu mesma tinha certeza que ela só havia passado a maioria dos dias em casa para ficar perto de Josh e seus músculos.

Ellie! Nós temos que nos apressar, vi a Susan Martin saindo de casa usando aquela saia vermelha horrorosa.

Aquela de oncinha que ela usou verão passado?

Sim! Não podemos deixá-la chegar antes e achar que está arrasando.

Ah Jess, qual é. Você sabe que seu decote vai atrair todos os olhares no exato momento que dobrarmos a esquina.

Ela sorriu convencida, Jess sempre teve orgulho dos seus dotes físicos.

Seu irmão não vem?

Ela encarou o espaço vazio com esperanças de que Josh fosse surgir a qualquer momento.

Jess, já te disse que ele é um ogro grosseiro, você merece alguém melhor.

Um ogro grosseiro e gostoso.

Neste momento ouvimos um arroto alto vindo da cozinha e Jess pareceu se convencer que era melhor não esperar por Josh aquela manhã.

Ela quase corria pelas ruas murmurando algo sobre Susan Martin, que não fui capaz de entender. Suas pernas eram tão curtas, que eu mal precisava me esforçar para acompanhar o ritmo.

Jess, relaxa. Duvido que a Susan tenha tido mais que um minuto de brilho. Nós ainda somos Jess e El.

Você não entende, Ellie. Este ano é O ano. Não podemos deixar a Susan começar com vantagem.

Rolei os olhos. Enquanto minha neurose daquele ano era não ter ideia do que eu queria para meu futuro, a de Jess era garantir que acabaríamos o colégio sendo as rainhas de tudo, e que ela teria beijado todos os caras mais gatos que cruzassem seu caminho.

Finalmente chegamos aos altos portões do Royal School. Caminhamos como duas super estrelas entre a aglomeração de estudantes que aguardava o sinal de início das aulas do lado de fora, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol do outono.

Fizemos o caminho direto até o canto direito da escada, onde o grupo de jogadores e líderes de torcida se reunia antes das aulas.

Susan nos lançou seu melhor sorriso falso e acenou. Jess não se incomodou em retribuir, para ela comprimentos eram a melhor moeda de pessoas populares, e ela era totalmente contra distribuí-los com qualquer pessoa.

Minha garota favorita chegou!

Anthony jogou um braço em volta dos meus ombros, me aproximando do seu peito. Jess deu um sorriso de aprovação, nada melhor para a popularidade do que o capitão do time de hóquei te abraçando.

Ei Tony.

Fiquei esperando minha garota ligar ontem a noite.

Ele tocou a ponta do meu nariz, do mesmo modo que fazia desde que estávamos na pré escola.

Fiquei a noite toda ouvindo meus pais falarem sobre como este ano é importante. E claro, passaram horas elogiando Josh e sua entrada no time principal de hóquei.

Tony riu, e estávamos tão próximos que senti seu hálito quente na pele.

Talvez eu converse com Josh para usarmos seu quintal nos treinos. Assim consigo ficar mais pertinho de você. Estou com saudades da minha melhor amiga.

Ah Meu Deus. - Jess gritou do outro lado. - Seria perfeito! E podíamos treinar nossa coreografia junto com vocês. Seria ótimo.

Parecia que Jess já havia criado uma grande expectativa em apenas alguns segundos, e eu sabia que era hora de tirá-la dali antes que ela planejasse todo o ano de treinamentos com o time de hóquei.

Jess, a Srta Adams odeia atrasos, que tal entrarmos?

Ela pareceu voltar à realidade, e concordou. Correndo para dentro da escola com suas pequenas pernas, fazendo os seios saltarem enquanto andava apressada pelos corredores. Se tinha algo que Jess levava mais a sério que a popularidade, era a pontualidade. A sala ainda estava vazia quando entramos, o que nos permitiu sentar nas nossas cadeiras estratégicas, entre a segunda e terceira fileira. Nem muito nerd, mas onde todos podiam nos ver.

El, você precisa parar de dar foras no Anthony, você sabe que ele é caidinho por você.

O Tony tem uma queda por todas as garotas do colégio. E você sabe disso. Antes das férias ele estava saindo com a Susan.

Tenho certeza que se você desse uma chance, Tony deixaria qualquer uma para ficar com você.

Eu realmente não me importava com quem Anthony estava, ou se ele tinha ou não uma queda por mim. Jogadores de hóquei não eram meu objetivo daquele ano.

O Tony é meu melhor amigo, não temos _esse_ tipo de relação. E passar as férias inteiras ao lado da criança de cinco anos que é meu irmão me fez perceber que preciso de homens maduros.

Ela rolou os olhos impaciente.

Para sair com caras mais velhos, primeiro você tem que sair com os imaturos. Ou você acha que um cara mais velho vai entender quando você mandá-lo tirar a mão de dentro da sua blusa?

Jess tinha razão, ela sempre tinha razão. No ano passado eu havia saído por três semanas com um cara da faculdade, Brian Lewis. Eu quase surtei quando ele tentou colocar a mão por baixo da minha blusa, e depois disso nunca mais o vi.

E todos sabem que o Tony é o cara mais maduro da escola. - Completou.

A Srta Adams entrou carregando seu copo de café e equilibrando livros e folhas enquanto desviava de alunos para chegar à sua mesa.

Bem vindos alunos. Estão preparados para o ano mais importante das suas vidas?

Meu estômago se revirou, porque eu definitivamente não estava preparada.

CAPÍTULO 2

Não acredito! O Jason vai dar a primeira festa do ano neste final de semana logo após o jogo! - Ela dava saltos no lugar que faziam os seios pularem e quase escaparem pelo decote. - Uma semana mais cedo que ano passado. Precisamos nos preparar. Compras, hoje!

Eu realmente não estava afim de ir, aquele não era um ano para festas, eu precisava me concentrar no futuro, além de dar conta dos deveres de casa e dos treinos com as Tigers. Mas Jess quase teve um surto quando falei que não iria.

É o nosso último ano, Ellie. Você quer realmente perder a melhor festa? E você sabe que os leitores do seu blog vão querer saber tudo que rolou.

Aquela não era a melhor festa, era apenas a primeira festa do ano. Mas discutir com Jess era perda de tempo, porque ela sempre tinha bons argumentos, eu realmente queria ter algo legal para escrever no meu blog, e as pessoas adoravam quando eu contava sobre as festas. Então eu apenas concordei, e ela pareceu se acalmar.

E naquele momento eu não podia me preocupar com as neuroses de Jess e festas, precisava me focar em deixar a coreografia das Tigers perfeita para o jogo de sábado. Tarefa que Alicia estava dificultando ao máximo.

Alicia, você não pode dobrar seu joelho enquanto está no topo da pirâmide!

Era a terceira vez que eu repetia a mesma coisa, e percebi que teria muito mais trabalho do que imaginei para liderar as Tigers aquele ano. As garotas já estavam exaustas de repetir o mesmo movimento, por isso as dispensei mesmo sem Alicia acertar a coreografia. Jess falou seu usual discurso sobre pontualidade, lembrando que todas eram importantes e que deveriam chegar na hora.

Ouvi Susan murmurar um xingamento, e outras garotas concordarem, definitivamente Jess precisava melhorar a moral entre as líderes. Tudo que eu não precisava era minhas líderes de torcida se odiando.

Não olha agora El, mas o garoto estranho do violão está nos encarando do outro lado da quadra.

O garoto parecia mais interessado nos próprios pensamentos do que no monte de garotas usando pequenas saias e croppeds à sua frente. O que eu tinha de admitir, era realmente esquisito.

Acho que ele só está trabalhando na música dele, Jess. Qual o problema?

Trabalhando na música? Se liga, El. Provavelmente nunca viu uma garota de perto. Que pervertido.

Como se pudesse sentir que falávamos dele, o garoto nos encarou. Havia algumas espinhas espalhadas pelo rosto, e o aparelho metálico cobria boa parte dos dentes. Quando se é a capitã das Tigers, as pessoas costumam te encarar e sorrir, porque elas acham que devem parecer descoladas, e no fundo todas querem ser suas amigas. Mas não aquele garoto, ele apenas nos encarava como se fôssemos pessoas normais. Como se no mundo dele não existissem os populares e os esquisitos que carregam violões pela escola. E por algum motivo, eu gostava daquilo.

Josh! Tenho que te lembrar que eu sou a capitã das Tigers e não posso me atrasar?

Era a terceira vez que eu gritava a mesma coisa, e ouvia resmungos em resposta. Eu sabia que ele estava nervoso por estrear como titular, e definitivamente esta imagem de Josh angustiado, não combinada com o visual forte durão.

Já te disse que você é irritante, Ellie? Falta uma hora pro jogo. Porque temos que sair tão cedo?

As escadas vibravam com o peso dos seus passos apressados pelos degraus, e ele surgiu com a bolsa de treinos pendurada nos ombros e dois tacos de hóquei amarrados às costas.

Como você vai impressionar as menininhas chegando atrasado?

Ele sorriu convencido, e forçou os músculos para me lembrar que eles já eram suficiente para impressionar qualquer uma.

O ginásio já estava lotado quando chegamos e eu lancei a Josh meu olhar que dizia: 'eu avisei que precisávamos sair cedo'. Ele ignorou a advertência e seguiu pros vestiários com o resto do time, cumprimentado os companheiros de um modo nada educado. Tapas na bunda e beliscões faziam parte dos cumprimentos masculinos. Mas não com Tony, com o capitão Josh mudava a postura, como se por alguns segundos fosse maduro suficiente para apenas dar dois tapinhas nas costas de Anthony.

Já disse que você é a Tiger mais linda que já existiu? - Tony questionou com a voz aveludada que usava para falar comigo.

Engraçado, Susan contou que você usou a mesma frase com ela semestre passado.

Ele riu despreocupado.

Só para você a frase é verdadeira.

Eu acho que você deveria ter mais respeito pelos nossos 15 anos de amizade. Seria péssimo Josh te deixar com a mesma quantidade de dentes que você tinha quando nos conhecemos, ou seja, nenhum.

Mais linda ainda me fazendo ameaças, El. - Cochichou antes de sumir pelos corredores do vestiário.

Susan chamou seu nome, mas ele apenas ignorou. Eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido a garota, todo o ginásio deve tê-la ouvido, mas Tony fingiu estar muito interessado no próprio celular.

Te disse que ele é afim de você.

E eu já disse que ele é afim de muitas, Jess. Ou você não reparou que um segundo antes de eu descer do carro ele estava cochichando no ouvido da Alicia?

Ela revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse uma mera formalidade.

Também acabei de reparar ele ignorando lindamente a Susan.

As outras Tigers foram chegando aos poucos, todas vestindo a mesma saia azul e cropped amarelo característico da equipe. E para meu alívio, Alicia manteve a postura perfeita durante a apresentação.

O garoto esquisito está nos encarando de novo.

Não foi difícil encontrar o garoto no meio da multidão, ele era um palmo maior que a maioria das pessoas, embora fosse estranho vê-lo sem seu violão característico. O garoto não estava realmente nos encarando, sua mente estava a quilômetros de distância. Ele olhava sem prestar atenção, e eu quase podia imaginá-lo escrevendo de modo frenético no seu pequeno caderninho.

O time foi anunciado, e um por um os jogadores entraram, batendo os tacos no gelo, causando uma pressão no adversário antes mesmo do jogo começar. E eu sabia que isto era uma estratégia de Anthony. Os gritos femininos ecoaram pelo ginásio, e vi Josh levantar os braços e soltar um urro muito parecido ao de um viking furioso. Fazendo um dos jogadores do time adversário se distanciar alguns metros, e Jess sorriu, porque tudo que envolvia Josh parecia deixá-la eufórica.

Jéssica Taylor, você está apaixonada pelo meu irmão?

Eu conhecia Jess a tempo suficiente para saber que suas bochechas nunca ficavam coradas. Jess não era o tipo de garota tímida. Na verdade eu só a havia visto corar uma vez, quando nosso professor de álgebra fez uma pergunta e Jess não sabia responder.

\- Ah meu Deus, você está tão apaixonada pelo ogro do meu irmão. Porque você não me contou?

\- Achei que você tinha percebido, passei o verão inteiro pendurada na janela do seu quarto vendo ele fazer flexões.

\- Urgh, credo Jess. Achei que eram apenas seus hormônios adolescentes.

Ela negou, e a vi acenar na direção de Josh com muito mais entusiasmo do que seria necessário, até para uma líder de torcida aquilo era demais.

O juiz lançou o disco para o alto e o jogo começou. Cada vez que Anthony encostava no disco uma onda de gritinhos invadia o ginásio. Centenas de garotas impressionadas pelos músculos e olhos azuis do capitão se manifestaram.

Até mesmo vestindo ombreiras gigantes, e um capacete que cobria completamente seu rosto, Tony conseguia ser charmoso. Ele tinha algo que chamava atenção, algo diferente. Talvez fosse a postura confiante, ou o jeito divertido com que Anthony chamava a torcida para o jogo, e com certeza seu modo galante tirava muitos suspiros das torcedoras. Anthony era a escolha óbvia de qualquer garota da escola, ele podia ter quem quisesse num estalar de dedos. Todas queriam atenção do capitão do Tigers. E eu tinha que admitir, Tony tinha uma maturidade, que os outros garotos da nossa turma ainda não haviam atingido.

Fiquei encarando enquanto ele deslizava de modo ágil pelo gelo, atacando o time adversário como apenas Anthony conseguia. Parecia tão fácil me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo. Então porque eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar para ele e ver o que todas as outras garotas viam?

Eu me lembrava de quando éramos amigos na pré escola, Anthony sempre trazia bolo de chocolate para mim, e quando sua mãe esquecia de embrulhar um pedaço extra, ele dividia seu próprio lanche comigo, mesmo eu insistindo que não precisava. Anthony sabia o quanto eu odiava ser a única criança a levar vegetais.

São para sua saúde, Ellie. - Minha mãe repetia sempre que terminava de preparar a lancheira.

A vida é esquisita. Quando eu queria comer carboidratos, minha mãe mandava vegetais para o lanche. E agora o fato de eu dispensar carboidratos era sinal de bulimia.

Anthony fez um gol, nós pulamos agitando os pompons para o alto. Ele deslizou em nossa direção, e plantou um beijo no vidro que separava a torcida dos jogadores, desenhando um pequeno coração em volta.

Ele é tão afim de você.

Ignorei o comentário de Jess porque logo após foi a vez de Josh comemorar seu próprio gol e repetir o gesto de Anthony, porque para Josh, tudo que Anthony fazia era algo que merecia ser imitado.

No final o time se aproximou da área das líderes para comemorar a vitória, sempre batendo seus tacos no gelo, causando um efeito de eco pelo ginásio. Os Tigers tinham a tradição de a cada vitória carregar as líderes nos ombros para a volta da vitória. Para mim era uma tradição idiota, mas todos os outros pareciam esperar por este momento.

Torci para que a anta do meu irmão servisse para algo e viesse em minha direção, mas Jess já se pendurava no seu pescoço para alcançar os ombros de Josh. Alicia pulava atrás de mim tentando chamar a atenção de Anthony, que havia ficado por último junto com Andreas. Eles haviam tirado os capacetes, e Tony arrumava os cachos loiros em um coque no topo da cabeça.

Tony! Tony, aqui!

Por alguns segundos o eco agudo da sua voz ecoou pelo ginásio, e machucou meus ouvidos.

Ali, porque você não vai com o Andreas. Acho que nada mais justo do que o capitão carregar a capitã.

Alicia não concordava nenhum pouco com aquilo, senti seu olhar furioso nas minhas costas. Mas ninguém conseguia discordar de Anthony quando ele tomava uma decisão.

Tudo que ela queria era subir nos seus ombros largos. Você acabou de matar os sonhos de uma garota.

Ele descartou o pensamento com um gesto, me ajudando a subir o palanque e alcançar seus ombros.

Se eu vou ter que carregar alguém pelo gelo, vai ser você, El.

Ele disparou a uma velocidade impressionante, enquanto eu agitava os pompons para o alto, chamando a torcida a comemorar conosco. Vi quando o garoto esquisito se levantou para ir embora, parecendo não se importar com a vitória. Para ele não fazia diferença se os Tigers ganhavam ou perdiam, e fiquei me perguntando porque ele estaria no ginásio, se nem ao menos se esforçava em fingir que gostava de hóquei.

Você vai na festa do Jason?

Acho que a Jess teria um infarto se não fôssemos.

Ele riu.

Ela gosta da popularidade, a Jess. E parece que se deu bem com meu novo lateral direito.

Isso é porque ela não é obrigada a dividir o banheiro com ele, duvido que continuaria se dando bem com Josh se tivesse que encarar suas cuecas sujas no chão.

Qual é, El, as meninas adoram o Josh. Deixa o cara ter seu momento.

Encarei Josh que fazia malabarismos com minha amiga nos ombros, parecendo estar se divertindo. E uma pontada de ciúmes me atingiu. Eu não sabia se estava preparada para dividir meu irmão com mulheres.

Contanto que ele não se torne um mulherengo como você.

Tony se abaixou para que eu pudesse descer, e arrumou os cachos novamente em um coque no topo da cabeça.

Não posso ser um celibatário enquanto espero você se convencer que fomos feitos um para o outro, gatinha.

Ele se abaixou para beijar minha bochecha e se afastou com agilidade, me deixando sozinha no canto próximo às saídas.

CAPÍTULO 3

A maioria das pessoas vai para a festa logo após o jogo. Mas nós éramos líderes de torcida, e não podíamos aparecer suadas e de uniforme na primeira festa do ano. Além do que, Jess sempre repetia que nunca era legal ser as primeiras à chegar.

Precisamos criar expectativas nas pessoas. - Repetia sempre que íamos a uma festa.

Por isso fiz Josh dirigir até em casa, e esperar enquanto eu trocava a saia e cropped amarelos pelo vestido preto que tinha comprado àquela semana, exclusivamente para esta noite.

Já era a terceira vez que ouvia a buzina soar lá embaixo.

Vamos logo Ellie, você já é linda, todos sabem disso, não precisa demorar três horas para se arrumar.

Ele estava ansioso para aproveitar a fama que fazer parte do time principal trazia.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho para confirmar que o vestido estava no lugar, e nada que não deveria aparecer estava aparente. Corri pelas escadas com as sandálias de salto nas mãos, me permitindo chegar mais rápido na parte de baixo.

Meu pai me aguardava no último degrau, me encarando do modo que pais olham para sua garotinha quando percebem que elas cresceram. Havia um sorriso cansado nos seus lábios, e eu sabia que seu dia no hospital fora estressante.

Ellie, sua mãe pediu para te entregar isto.

Ele me estendeu uma dezena de pacotinhos coloridos.

Camisinhas?

Prevenção nunca é demais. Sua mãe já deve ter dito sobre a taxa de mães adolescentes que ela atende. Sem contar as doenças que você pode pegar no sexo desprotegido.

Ele enumerou uma dezena de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Algumas eu nunca tinha ouvido falar, nem mesmo na aula de segurança e saúde, e me perguntei se meu pai não estava inventando doenças para me assustar. Quando finalizou o discurso, ele me abraçou de um modo duro, e enfiou os pacotinhos dentro da minha bolsa. E eu corri para fora antes que ele começasse o discurso sobre cirrose.

Ele te falou sobre as doenças também?

Sim, e mandou te entregar isto.

Joguei os pacotes de camisinha no porta luvas do carro de Josh.

Mais? Ele encheu meus bolsos de camisinha. Quantos pênis ele acha que eu tenho?

Com certeza ele está mais preocupado com quantos hormônios você tem, do que com a quantidade de pênis. Agora me ajude a fechar essas tiras da sandália, quase não consigo me mover com este vestido.

Josh se abaixou para ver mais de perto os pequenos buracos do encaixe, como se fosse uma grande ciência.

Vocês garotas, não sei porque vestem roupas comprimidas. Nada mais sexy do que uma calça moletom que nos faz imaginar o que tem por baixo do pano.

Eu com certeza preferia calças de moletom, mas a Jess me mataria se eu usasse uma dessas na primeira festa do ano.

Ele riu, e sua risada soava mais parecida a um urro. Josh acelerou o carro pelas ruas vazias, e ligou o rádio numa música suave.

A Jess é engraçada. Mas é muito esquisito ela escolher as roupas que você vai vestir.

Rolei os olhos, Josh sabia da minha aversão a escolhas. Ele devia me entender, librianos têm dificuldades em fazer escolhas, e Josh também sofria deste mal.

E você e a Jess vão se pegar hoje a noite?

Ele engasgou, fazendo o carro deslizar para os lados em zigue zague.

O que minha vida sentimental tem a ver com você, maninha?

Nada. Apenas não esqueça que você é minha carona de volta para casa.

Ela falou algo sobre querer me pegar?

Rolei os olhos. _Homens_.

Quando algo está escrito na testa da pessoa, ela não precisa falar nada. E está escrito na sua testa também.

Ele passou a mão na testa num gesto inconsciente, como se quisesse apagar o que estivesse escrito ali.

Conheço a Jess há mil anos, depois ela pode querer ficar de namoradinhos, e querendo flores.

Josh, você conhece todas as garotas da turma há mil anos. Apenas não seja um ogro idiota como você costuma ser e vai dar tudo certo.

Josh ignorou o comentário e continuou dirigindo, chegando em poucos minutos ao portão preto e alto da casa de Jason, que já estava bêbado quando abriu a porta. O vi balançar para os lados com o cumprimento nada delicado do meu irmão.

Jess me esperava sentada no enorme sofá que se estendia pela sala, ela tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios, que indicava que sua felicidade estava no fato de saber que Josh e ela já estavam sob o mesmo teto. Ela enxotou a garota ao seu lado, liberando espaço para mim. Ignoramos o olhar de ódio que a garota lançou em nossa direção. Todos sabiam que se as Tigers quisessem sentar em algum lugar, elas iriam sentar naquele lugar.

Sim, o Josh já chegou. Pode tirar esse sorriso bobo do rosto agora.

As bochechas dela coraram pela segunda vez em um mesmo dia, e aquilo era um recorde. Ela me estendeu um copo de ponche.

Você deveria beber, El. O Anthony já perguntou três vezes por você. E tenho que dizer que ele está especialmente bonito hoje a noite. Você já tinha reparado como os olhos dele são azuis?

Jess! Você está afim do meu irmão se lembra?

Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que sou cega, eu estou cuidando dos interesses da minha capitã.

Anthony não é meu interesse amoroso.

Eu estava cansada de repetir a mesma coisa sempre que Anthony estava por perto. Mas parecia que todos insistiam em repetir como formávamos o casal perfeito. Era tão clichê o capitão do time principal com a capitã das líderes de torcida que me dava enjoo pensar nós dois juntos.

Minha amiga continuou mantendo meu copo cheio, repetindo como o álcool iria ajudar a clarear os pensamentos e perceber o quanto Anthony era o homem da minha vida. Minha cabeça já girava, eu andava sem nenhuma segurança, e tinha quase certeza que naquele momento não teria condições de andar em linha reta. Minha língua pesava toneladas, e eu realmente duvidava que qualquer um entendesse o que eu falava.

Eu mal reparava o que acontecia ao redor, por isso não percebi quando Jess trocou minha companhia pela de Josh, mas notei quando Anthony ocupou seu lugar. Seu hálito cheirava a cerveja, e eu só consegui perceber isto pois seu nariz estava quase grudado no meu.

Esse vestido é para me enlouquecer ou para me deixar furioso em ter que passar a noite inteira espantando os hormônios adolescentes a sua volta?

Encarei seus olhos azuis para constatar que Jess não mentira, seus olhos pareciam estar ainda mais azuis esta noite

Talvez você devesse se concentrar em se manter afastado também, Tony. Seu hálito de cerveja está péssimo.

Ele sorriu, convencido.

Você vai me dar uma chance algum dia, Ellie?

Tony, você quer parar de gastar seu charme comigo? A Jess está ficando insuportável com as alucinações que envolvem eu, você, ela e Josh com milhares de filhos em churrascos num futuro.

Me parece um futuro adorável - Sussurrou.

Anthony, a Alicia está te procurando, talvez você devesse esperar sua chance comigo, se divertindo com ela, te deixaria menos ansioso.

Tony ajeitou os cachos loiros, e percebi que isto fazia parte do seu charme.

Gatinha, um dia você ainda vai implorar pelos meus beijos.

Ele estava tão perto, que me obriguei a dar um passo para trás.

Hoje irei apenas me concentrar em manter o copo cheio.

Apontei para o copo vazio e dei as costas para ele, tentando manter o equilíbrio em cima dos saltos. O lado bom de ser popular é que as pessoas se afastam do caminho para te deixar passar. Como se tivessem medo de estar atrapalhando apenas por estarem paradas nos seus lugares. E eu era grata por isto, já que minha visão embaçada não permitia distinguir os caminhos livres para passagem.

Jason encheu meu copo com mais líquido vermelho, e me acompanhou enquanto virávamos tudo em um só gole. Ele também não parecia capaz de andar em linha reta, por isso saiu se escorando nas paredes até uma garota morena que estava sentada no grande sofá da sala.

Percebi que a técnica de usar a parede como guia era muito prática, e fiz o mesmo no meu caminho até o banheiro. Tendo muito mais dificuldade do que o normal ao subir os degraus da escada em 'L'. Andreas passou por mim, e me lançou um olhar preocupado.

Tudo bem, Ellie?

Claaaaaaaaro. Só preciso ir ao banheiiiirrrro.

Levantei o polegar tentando convencê-lo do meu argumento, e continuei o caminho até o andar de cima. Graças a deusa das líderes de torcida o banheiro estava desocupado, e consegui aliviar minha bexiga com calma. Também aproveitei para jogar água nos pulsos e no pescoço, tentando amenizar os efeitos do ponche. Quando saí do banheiro, dei de cara com algo duro. Para minha sorte era apenas Josh, e não uma parede.

Ei irmãzinha, calma aí. Não queremos que você amasse esse seu rostinho de princesa.

O que você está fazendo aqui?

O Andreas disse que era melhor te trazer um copo de água.

Josh empurrou um copo nas minhas mãos e eu bebi mais por impulso do que por sede. No meu estado eu beberia qualquer coisa que estivesse em um copo. Ele ajeitou meu vestido, baixando a barra até que atingisse um cumprimento que ele chamou de 'aceitável' e me acompanhou até o grande sofá na sala, me fazendo prometer que só levantaria dali na hora de irmos embora.

Não importa quem vier te chamar, você vai ficar sentada aqui onde eu possa te vigiar, entendeu? Não quero ter que tirar nenhum fedelho de cima de uma Ellie desacordada.

Josh eu estou bem. E mesmo assim, acho que o único cara que teria coragem de mexer com sua irmãzinha seria o Anthony, e realmente duvido que você teria bolas para dar uns socos nele.

Josh passou as mãos pelos cabelos, e sua testa franziu com o esforço que fazia para chegar a uma conclusão.

Ellie, acabei de chegar ao time titular, não quero bater no meu capitão, então seja boazinha apenas desta vez, tá bem?

Tá bem.

Ele deu dois tapinhas no topo da minha cabeça, e encheu meu copo com mais água antes de se afastar novamente. A água teve o efeito mágico de clarear minha visão, e eu estava muito mais ciente do ambiente ao redor.

Vi Jason e a garota morena dando uns amassos no sofá ao lado de onde eu estava. Josh segurava um copo de água e dançava de um lado para o outro com uma garota baixinha que nos tempo livres costumava ser minha amiga. Anthony conversava ao pé do ouvido com Alicia, enquanto ela apalpava suas partes íntimas parecendo não se importar que estivessem no meio de todos os estudantes da escola.

Fiz uma anotação mental para na próxima reunião reforçar como era importante sermos mais discretas do que Alicia estava sendo agora. Atitudes como essa sempre tiravam a credibilidade das líderes de torcida.

Me joguei para trás rindo com a ironia. Estar bêbada no meio da primeira festa do ano também não ajudava em nada a nossa credibilidade.

Que droga. - Xinguei me odiando naquele momento.

A festa não está tão ruim assim.

Eu mal tinha reparado que o garoto esquisito estava ao meu lado, e quando me virei tudo que vi foi o brilho metálico dos braquetes do seu aparelho. Sua voz era doce, muito diferente do que eu havia imaginado. E foi então que percebi que aquele garoto esquisito, que sempre levava seu violão para todos os lugares, tinha estudado comigo por anos e eu nunca realmente havia reparado nele.

É uma festa como todas as outras. Uma droga.

Ele deu de ombros.

Eu não estive em muitas festas e me parece bem legal.

Então porque você está sentado aqui, ao lado da bêbada e do casal dando amassos?

Indiquei Jason, que já estava dando um show a parte na sua performance com a garota. E fiz outra anotação mental para lembrar Anthony que também deveria conversar com seus jogadores.

O garoto deu um gole na água.

Acho que não conheço muitas pessoas.

Não havia ressentimento no seu tom. Ele não se importava por não conhecer ninguém.

Bem, são poucas as pessoas que vale a pena conhecer. Com certeza você ganha mais escrevendo suas músicas.

Ele me encarou com surpresa.

Como você sabe que eu escrevo músicas?

Você anda com um violão pela escola, e um caderno. Nunca parece estar prestando atenção, e um vínculo se forma entre seus olhos, o que me diz que você deve estar fazendo algo que te importa.

Dei de ombros, para mim parecia tão óbvio. Mas ele ainda me encarava surpreso, como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que Papai Noel não existe a uma criança.

Não imaginei que alguma vez na sua vida você tivesse reparado em mim.

_Nem eu_.

Ele se serviu de mais um gole de água, e também encostou no sofá.

O seu irmão olha para todo mundo desse jeito, ou devo começar a me preocupar?

O Josh só está preocupado, eu nunca tinha bebido mais que um copo de ponche. Mas vai ficar tudo bem.

E com o seu namorado eu devo me preocupar?

Ele apontou para Anthony, que tinha parado de flertar com Alicia e agora nos encarava sem se importar em parecer grosseiro.

Ele não é meu namorado, e não, definitivamente nenhum de nós deveria se incomodar com ele.

Acho que qualquer um deveria se importar com ele, ouvi dizer que ano passado ele quebrou a mandíbula de um cara do primeiro ano porque o garoto deu em cima da irmã dele.

Tive que rir, porque era verdade. Anthony era super protetor.

É, bem… o Tony pode ser um pouco imprevisível, talvez não faça mal ficar atento.

O garoto sorriu, mas havia nervosismo no modo como sua postura se inclinou para frente.

Bom, eu estou aqui porque não conheço ninguém. Mas porque você está aqui sentada no sofá ao lado do cara que escreve músicas e não conhece ninguém?

Primeiro que é estranho pra caralho você não conhecer ninguém. Estudamos com essas pessoas há anos. E qual o problemas de eu estar aqui?

Ele riu, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Você é Ellie Johnson.

Acredite em mim, quando você bebe e seu irmão irresponsável te diz que é melhor ficar sentada, até Ellie Johnson sabe que é melhor obedecer.

Deve ser legal. Ser popular, ser chamada para todas as festas. Outro dia ouvi uma garota falando que comprou uma blusa apenas porque você estava usando uma igual.

Rolei meus olhos e não pude conter a risada.

Sou realmente péssima em escolher roupas, se ela fosse se vestir como eu queria me vestir, ela deveria usar moletom e camiseta.

E porque você não usa isto?

Havia uma ruga entre seus olhos, e o garoto havia se inclinado para frente, parecendo realmente interessado no que eu ia dizer, o que não costumava acontecer. As pessoas apenas sorriam ao meu redor, e achavam qualquer frase que eu dissesse engraçada.

Jess me mataria. Nós não usamos moletom.

Talvez você deva se importar menos com o que os outros pensam.

Eu estava bêbada, minha cabeça girava, tinha quase certeza que as palavras saíam arrastadas, mas tudo clareou de repente. Porque diabos eu me importava com o que os outros pensavam? Eu nem ao menos ligava para ser popular. Eu sempre quis ser popular porque Jess gostava disto, eu apenas tive a sorte de ter um melhor amigo como capitão do time de hóquei. Então sorri para o garoto esquisito, um sorriso verdadeiro.

Obrigada.

Obrigada?

Por me dizer o que as pessoas nunca disseram. Tudo que me dizem é para ser a garota perfeita. Então obrigada.

Achei que você gostasse de ser popular.

Eu gosto. Mas eu queria poder escolher os dias para ser popular. É horrível saber que todos os dias, todos estão prestando atenção no que eu como, o que eu falo, visto. Às vezes queria ser invisível, e usar moletom sem me importar.

Bem, as vezes eu queria que as pessoas reparassem que estou no meio do caminho, parece bem difícil para os caras do time desviar das pessoas.

E ele tinha razão. Já tinha visto como o time podia ser maldoso com os caras que não faziam parte do seu seleto grupo. Mais de uma vez tinha presenciado as piadas que faziam sobre o garoto esquisito, e me senti mal. Porque eu fazia parte daquele mundo, eu também achava que as pessoas deveriam simplesmente evaporar da minha frente para que eu pudesse passar.

Bom, este é o último ano. Quem sabe ano que vem um produtor famoso não descubra seus dons e você vire um popstar.

Ele deu um sorriso sonhador.

Nah, duvido.

Qual é, suas músicas devem ser ótimas. Me deixe ouvir uma.

Me atirei para frente, tentando alcançar seu celular e buscar as músicas, não foi difícil encontrar. O garoto tinha uma coleção enorme de Covers famosos. Ele tirou um pequeno fone de ouvido do bolso, e encaixou no celular, me entregando um dos lados do fone e ficando com o outro.

Ok, eu nunca realmente mostrei minha música para alguém então seja sincera.

Ele secou as mãos na calça antes de dar o play. O garoto não estava nervoso por estar perto da capitã das Tigers, estava nervoso por eu não gostar da sua música, e aquilo era fofo.

Ouvimos uma música depois da outra, e me surpreendi ao perceber que o garoto tinha talento. Muito talento. Sua voz era doce, acariciava cada palavra da melodia. Era o tipo de voz que tocava seu coração, e fazia você querer passar o dia inteiro apenas o ouvindo cantar.

E então…?

Havia ansiedade no seu tom, e o vi enxugar as palmas novamente na calça, o que eu também achei fofo.

É ótimo, sério. Eu poderia colocar um desses vídeos no meu blog, se você quiser.

Ele abriu a boca formando um grande '0'.

Seu blog tem tipo, 5 mil visualizações. Já ouvi dizer que a Alessia Cara segue seu blog.

Minha risada soou mais alta do que pretendia. Eu tinha ouvido esse boato também, e ficado assustada como as pessoas podiam ser criativas.

O baterista dela me segue no Instagram. Realmente não sei de onde tiraram a história dela ler meu blog. Mas posso colocar no meu Instagram também, se você quiser. Eu realmente curti seus vídeos. - Me aproximei um pouco mais do garoto, sentindo o cheiro da sua colônia e cochichei. - Se eu tiver direito a alguns acessos VIP's para seu show quando for famoso.

Ele agitou as mãos de um modo eufórico, e também achei isto fofo.

Quantos você quiser, Ellie. Obrigado.

Ele me abraçou, e plantou um beijo na minha bochecha. E de repente, parecendo lembrar quem eu era, se afastou, e uma coloração vermelha invadiu seu pescoço e bochechas.

Desculpa… eu não quis… quer dizer.

Ei, relaxa. Tá tudo certo.

A cada segundo o garoto parecia mais constrangido, e na minha opinião o termômetro de fofura explodiu neste momento.

Desculpa… eu não quis invadir seu espaço pessoal nem nada.

Eu estava tão concentrada em admirar suas bochechas rosadas que mal reparei quando a figura gigante de Josh se materializou ao meu lado, e fez o garoto se afastar num movimento instintivo.

Vamos, El. Hora de ir embora.

Já? A Alicia nem começou a dançar em cima da mesa. Aliás me lembre na segunda de conversar com ela sobre apalpar partes íntimas dos outros em público. E de avisar o Anthony para fazer o mesmo com o time.

Claro, Ellie. Agora vá pegar seu casaco e cobrir esse vestido apertado, ok? Vamos passar para deixar a Jess em casa. Você tem um minuto para estar lá fora.

Josh se afastou, lançando um olhar ameaçador em nossa direção. O pescoço do garoto ficou ainda mais vermelho, e ele secou as mãos na barra da camiseta.

Sinto muito, preciso ir antes que Josh queira fingir que é super protetor. O que ele com certeza não é.

Me pareceu bastante super protetor para ser sincero.

Encarei seus olhos castanhos, e percebi que não queria ir embora. Queria apenas ficar ali ouvindo sua voz doce.

Olha, eu preciso ir. Mas vou publicar seu vídeo. - Olhei para meus pés, sentindo as bochechas corarem. - Como devo procurar no Youtube?

Ele sorriu.

Shawn Mendes.

CAPÍTULO 4

\- O que você está usando?

Jess me encarava furiosa. A veia no seu pescoço pulsava, e o decote subia e descia conforme ela buscava ar para se acalmar.

Dei de ombros

Moletom. Eles são muito confortáveis. Você deveria tentar um dia.

Ela me encarou como seu eu tivesse cometido um crime imperdoável.

Hoje era dia do vestido marrom. Eu escrevi no calendário. Porque você está vestindo isso?

Jess segurou a manga do moletom como se fosse lixo.

É confortável. E porque todos estão me encarando?

Olhei ao redor e ouvi os cochichos. Alicia e Susan sussurravam entre si, me lançando olhares de esguelha.

Ellie Johnson. - Jess falava com o mesmo tom que minha mãe usava quando eu me recusava a comer carboidratos. - Elas estão cochichando porque toda a escola viu você flertando com o garoto esquisito. Mas temos que nos preocupar primeiro com suas roupas. Podemos usar o uniforme das Tigers, é brega mas melhor que isto.

Ela continuou falando enquanto me puxava para longe da nossa roda de amigos.

Não Jess. Eu não vou vestir o uniforme, estou bem assim. E eu não flertei com o Shawn, estávamos conversando enquanto minha amiga enfiava a língua na garganta do meu irmão e me deixava sozinha. Qual o problema com isto?

Ela se mexia pros lados, exasperada.

Ellie, apenas vamos sair daqui e conversar sobre a roupa no banheiro, o que você acha?

Não, Jess.

Me virei e voltei para a nossa roda de amigos que silenciou assim que me aproximei. E me arrependi por um segundo por não ter seguido Jess para dentro da escola, os olhares em minha direção começaram a incomodar, e me senti do tamanho de uma formiga. E eu nunca havia me sentido assim na escola, porque eu sempre fora Ellie Johnson. Mas Tony estava lá para ser forte por mim. Ele jogou os braços em torno dos meus ombros.

\- Aí está minha garota. Nós já estávamos preocupados que nossa capitã se juntaria ao grupo de nerds.

Houve uma gargalhada em coro, e o clima amenizou do modo que apenas Tony era capaz de fazer.

Ei gente, a Ellie estava bêbada, quase tropeçou em mim na escada, vamos dar um tempo para ela, ok? Provavelmente nem sabia com quem estava conversando.

Vocês estão fazendo tudo isso só porque eu conversei com o Shawn?

Houve um murmúrio pela roda, como se estivessem decidindo se me diriam a verdade.

Amor, nós o chamamos de cara esquisito do violão. - Anthony falou com uma advertência, me empurrando para longe dos outros.

Ele baixou o tom da voz, para ninguém mais poder nos ouvir.

El, você estava flertando com o nerd. Agradeça ao Josh por ter te tirado de lá na hora certa.

Eu não estava flertando, eu estava conversando, e não acho que vocês tenham alguma coisa a ver com o que eu converso e com quem eu converso.

Você é a capitã das Tigers, El. Não pode apenas achar que esteja tudo bem conversar com o cara mais esquisito da escola durante toda a festa. Nós temos uma reputação para zelar. E a Jess concorda comigo.

Eu gostava mais de você quando ainda não sabia falar, Tony. Porque agora só fala merda.

Ele nos levou para um canto do corredor, entre dois armários, onde ninguém podia nos ver.

Estou tentando ser seu melhor amigo e dizer o que ninguém teria coragem. Ninguém quer ver a garota popular com o estranho do violão.

Eles querem me ver com quem? O idiota do jogador de hóquei que está mais preocupado com a popularidade do que com a amiga?

Tony arrumou os cachos num coque no topo da cabeça, e eu sabia que estava nervoso.

El…

Não Tony, tudo bem. Eu já entendi. E para você saber, me diverti muito mais com Shawn do que com qualquer um de vocês.

Me livrei do abraço protetor de Anthony que me sufocava. Eu estava começando a me irritar do modo como as pessoas controlavam tudo a minha volta. Jess parecia sempre saber o que eu deveria vestir, as Tigers criticavam os modos como eu agia, meus amigos estavam recriminando uma simples conversa. E meu ânimo apenas piorou quando uma voz do além anunciou que o diretor nos convocada ao auditório para a palestra sobre profissões.

A única coisa que poderia me irritar mais do que as pessoas me controlando, era alguém falar de futuro.

O auditório ainda estava vazio quando cheguei. Nosso grupo já tinha um lugar cativo no centro das poltronas, onde toda a escola teria uma boa visão de nós, e observar como éramos legais e descolados. Hoje eu definitivamente não me sentia legal e descolada, por isso me sentei bem longe, na última poltrona da última fileira, no canto mais escuro e esquecido do auditório.

Mas eu era a garota mais popular da escola, e as pessoas simplesmente pareciam saber onde eu estava. Sempre. Suspirei, tentando acalmar meu coração que batia furioso a cada pessoa que entrava, me encarava e cochichava com o amigo.

Alicia foi a primeira do grupo a me ver, e puxou a fila de líderes de torcida até mim.

Que ideia brilhante, El. Eu estava cansada de sentar ali no meio, as pessoas ficavam chutando minha cadeira. Aqui é muito mais reservado, e quando falarmos todos terão que virar para trás e poderão nos ver melhor.

Rolei os olhos com impaciência. Aquele lugar era péssimo e Alicia só estava sendo puxa saco como sempre. E foi aí que entendi, não importava onde sentávamos, as atenções sempre estariam voltadas para nós.

Alguns minutos depois, Jess e Josh entraram no auditório e ocuparam os lugares a minha frente. Vi o olhar preocupado de Josh se demorar em mim por um instante, até Jess reivindicar sua atenção de novo. Tony, Jason e Andreas foram os últimos a se juntar ao grupo. Ouvi quando Anthony comentou que preferia sentar no fundo.

É mais fácil dormir sem ninguém encher o saco.

O resto do grupo concordou automaticamente, porque todos concordavam com o que Tony dizia.

Finalmente o diretor subiu ao pequeno palco do auditório. Ajeitando o bigode fino, até que ficasse totalmente enrolado.

Bom dia, pessoal. - Ele aguardou uma resposta, e tudo que recebeu foi um 'Bom Dia' desanimado. - Estamos aqui para falar um pouco sobre o que cada um quer fazer no próximo ano. Eu sei que muitos de vocês ainda estão em dúvida, mas também sei que muitos dos seus colegas já têm certeza exatamente do que querem. E eu os convidei para vir aqui falar com vocês. Acho que ouvir dos seus próprios colegas os motivos que os levaram a escolher uma profissão pode ser ainda mais animador do que ouvir desconhecidos.

O primeiro chamado ao palco, para minha surpresa, foi Anthony McConnor. Algumas garotas se manifestaram com gritinhos agudos, mostrando aprovação à boa forma de Tony. Ele endireitou os ombros, estufando o peito antes de começar o discurso.

Para quem não me conhece sou o Anthony McConnor. - Ele sorriu confiante, Tony sabia que a escola inteira conhecia todos os detalhes sobre ele. - Eu quero ser jogador profissional de hóquei, e decidi isso após algumas Universidades dos EUA me oferecerem bolsas de estudo para representar o escudo deles no próximo ano. Eu sei que é preciso muita dedicação, muito treino e disciplina. Mas estou disposto a fazer tudo que for preciso para atingir meus objetivos. Eu acredito que quando temos foco e certeza no que queremos, só depende de nós.

As pessoas se prendiam a cada palavra de Anthony, ele tinha um jeito que impunha respeito. Eu podia ver Anthony como um grande político, capaz de fazer multidões seguirem suas palavras. Na verdade, para algumas mulheres, Tony nem precisava falar, seus olhos azuis e ombros largos faziam boa parte do trabalho.

Ele terminou o discurso, e uma maré de palmas invadiu o auditório. O resto do time de hóquei aplaudiu em pé e preencheu o ambiente com o som de 'Capitão'.

Um a um os estudantes se apresentaram. Um queria ser engenheiro, o outro médico, a próxima tinha o sonho de ser modelo, o seguinte queria ser um influencer digital. A cada estudante que subia no palco e demonstrava sua certeza na profissão a seguir, eu me afundava mais no banco. Olhei a minha volta, e ninguém parecia tão desesperado quanto eu estava. Todos tinham um sorriso confiante, e eu não sabia se era porque sabiam o que fariam no próximo ano, ou se simplesmente não se importavam o suficiente.

Por último observei Shawn subir no pequeno palco de forma decidida, carregando o violão gasto nos ombros.

Eu sou o Shawn Mendes. Acho que vocês já me viram carregando um violão pelos corredores do colégio. Eu quero trabalhar com música. Escrever, produzir e cantar minhas próprias músicas. E eu sei disto desde os meus cinco anos, quando minha mãe contratou uma professora de piano e canto, eu sabia que era isto que eu queria fazer pro resto da minha vida. Eu passo as tardes tocando violão até meus dedos cansarem, mas não vou dormir antes de aprender a tocar perfeitamente a música que me propus a aprender no dia.

Sua voz tinha um tom melodioso, eu poderia passar o dia inteiro ouvindo Shawn falar e não me cansar. Mas meu grupo de amigos não concordava comigo.

Maricas. - Jason gritou.

Andreas puxou uma vaia, que se alastrou pelo auditório. Chutei a cadeira de Jason com toda força que consegui reunir.

Para de ser bacaca Jason. Pelo menos o garoto sabe o que quer da vida.

O cara quer ser um super star, Ellie. Você já viu o tamanho do pescoço dele? Nenhum Popstar tem um pescoço desse tamanho.

O seu pescoço é normal e isso não quer dizer nada. Porque você só fala merda.

Anthony deu dois tapinhas no ombro de Jason.

Mano, deixa o cara sonhar. Não vamos estressar mais a El hoje.

Meu peito arfava. Eu seria capaz de chutar a cadeira de cada um daqueles que olhavam para Shawn com ironia. Ele não pareceu se abalar, e continuou contando como produzia suas músicas em casa e convidando todos a visualizar seus vídeos no Youtube.

Quando ele terminou o discurso, todos aplaudiram, com receio de que eu fosse chutar suas cadeiras também.

Qual o problema com você? - Jess estava na minha frente, com as duas mãos na cintura.

Ela tinha esperado todos saírem para me confrontar.

Uau, você conseguiu desgrudar do pescoço do Josh.

Jess não se abalou e continuou me encarando. Seu olho direito piscou muito mais vezes que o normal, e aquele era o único sinal de nervosismo.

Ellie Christina Johnson, você vai me falar o que está acontecendo por bem ou por mal. Precisava chutar a cadeira do Jason daquele jeito? E vir sentar aqui no fundo, para que? Chamar a atenção?

Eu só queria ficar sozinha. É difícil entender isto? Você me arrastou para uma festa que eu nem queria ir, me deixou sozinha para se agarrar com meu irmão. Você decide o que eu visto há anos, e me diz o que eu tenho que falar ou como agir. Eu não aguento mais, Jess. Qual o problema de me deixar em paz?

Agora você está incomodada, mas não pareceu tão irritada quando minhas dicas te fizeram ser a garota mais popular do colégio.

Não Jess, eu sou a garota mais popular do colégio _apesar_ dos seus conselhos. Porque se fosse pelos seus conselhos, você seria a mais popular, e não eu. Mas quer saber? A vaga está aberta, pode pegar se quiser, eu não quero mais.

Me levantei para sair, mas ela agarrou meu braço com força.

Você não pode apenas largar tudo no último ano.

Tive que rir com a ironia.

Não posso? Porque? Está com medo de não conseguir manter sua popularidade se eu não for a garota mais legal da escola? Porque você sabe que _eu_ sou a líder das Tigers, os jogadores andam com a gente porque o Anthony é_ meu melhor _amigo, e você dá uns pegas no Josh porque é _meu_ irmão. Se não você poderia muito bem ser apenas mais uma que ronda minha casa atrás dele. Se seus conselhos são tão bons, Jess, você não deveria se incomodar comigo.

Eu não estava com fome na hora do almoço, se pudesse eu passaria o tempo todo trancada no banheiro, apenas esperando o sinal para as aulas voltar a tocar. Mas a única coisa pior do que aparecer no refeitório aquele dia, era não aparecer.

Me servi de uma maçã e uma torta de queijo. O refrigerante peguei apenas para passar o tempo. Coloquei a máscara da indiferença e caminhei pelo refeitório como a rainha da porra toda, e eu era mestre nisso, pois toda minha vida agi desta maneira. Anthony me encarava da nossa mesa usual, acompanhando cada passo, como se me dissesse exatamente o que eu deveria fazer. Havia uma súplica no seu olhar, que não tinha nada a ver com popularidade, Anthony me queria ao seu lado para cuidar de mim, como um bom amigo. Mas ao invés de virar a esquerda e ir ao seu encontro, meus pés foram para a direita, e quando percebi, estava afastando um violão gasto do banco, tentando abrir espaço para sentar.

Se você não se importar, vou almoçar aqui hoje.

Sua primeira reação foi de surpresa, Shawn costumava almoçar sozinho. Mas depois ele sorriu, deixando o aparelho metálico todo a mostra.

Cara, acho que agora vou apanhar do seu irmão. E do McConnor.

Dei de ombros.

Você com certeza teria um bom material para escrever suas músicas.

Ele continuou concentrado no macarrão com queijo, remexendo a comida muito mais que o necessário. Finalmente ele ergueu o olhar, e percebi Shawn inalando todo o ar possível antes de continuar.

Por que você está fazendo isso?

Comendo, você quer dizer? Não sei, estava meio sem fome, mas depois que sentei voltou o apetite e essa torta de queijo está ótima, quer um pedaço?

Ofereci o garfo a ele, e Shawn se afastou como se o garfo estivesse pegando fogo.

Não comendo, eu digo isso tudo. Faz oito anos que estudo nesta escola, e nenhum dia vi você sentar em algum lugar que não fosse naquela mesa com o McConnor. Que porra é essa, você está brava com seus amigos bonitos e quer deixá-los irritados?

Eu comecei a gargalhar, porque não havia mais nada fazer. Era engraçado ver toda a calma de Shawn se dispersar daquele modo enfurecido.

Sinto muito, Shawn, eu não queria rir, é só que… É engraçado te ver bravo.

Ele sorriu também. E ajeitou o cabelo de um modo automático.

Desculpe, é só que você é Ellie Johnson, e está sentada ao lado do meu violão velho. Isso parece tão… irreal.

Foi a minha vez de revirar a comida pensando em como responder.

Foi a nossa conversa no sábado, quando você disse que os Tigers te empurravam, e como você detestava. Eu faço isso, Shawn, eu empurro as pessoas e para mim elas gostavam de ser empurradas, porque eu sou El Johnson e elas deveriam se sentir importantes por eu perder meu tempo tirando-as do meu caminho. E isso é tão ridículo. - Dei uma mordida na maçã, tentando recuperar a calma. - É só que tudo isso sempre veio de um jeito natural. O Tony sempre foi meu amigo, antes mesmo dele ter todos os dentes na boca, eu nunca ia imaginar que seríamos capitães dos Tigers um dia. E eu acabei de brigar com minha amiga porque percebi que tudo que ela fez a vida toda foi tentar se manter popular. Ela me manipulava para garantir que eu iria ficar popular, e tudo que ela fazia e falava tinha esse objetivo. E só quis ficar perto de alguém que não fica tentando ser melhor do que realmente é o tempo todo.

Entendo… - Ele também encarou o prato quase vazio. - Obrigado por hoje de manhã, eu vi você falando com o Jason.

Magina Shawn, eles deveriam ter orgulho de ter um colega tão decidido quanto você. Eu daria tudo para apenas saber o que eu quero fazer.

Uma ruga se formou entre as sobrancelhas grossas.

Achei que você ia ser médica.

Meu pai é neurocirurgião, minha mãe ginecologista. Pra mim sempre pareceu mais fácil dizer que seria médica do que admitir que eu não faço ideia.

Eu gosto do que você escreve no seu blog. Talvez você pudesse pensar em ser jornalista.

Encarei Shawn por alguns instantes tentando entender como aquele garoto que mal me conhecia, podia ter dito algo que fazia tanto sentido para mim.

Você é o primeiro que me diz isto. A maioria só me diz que deveria ser atriz, ou líder profissional. Eu simplesmente não quero essas coisas, sabe?

Ao menos você vai se formar. E aí pode escolher o que quiser. Não adianta nada saber que quero ser cantor, se minhas notas em álgebra não melhorarem.

Tentei me concentrar apenas em Shawn, mas era difícil ignorar os olhares que caíam sobre nós. Jess tinha dificuldades para respirar, e Josh a abanava com o guardanapo. Pelo menos Josh parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Suas notas estão tão ruins assim?

Ele concordou com veemência, deixando claro que as notas iam de mal a pior.

Posso te ajudar com isto, se você quiser.

Shawn me encarou, a ruga entre os olhos atingindo uma profundidade inacreditável.

Você estudar comigo?

Shawn quando você for um super star, vai entender que eu sou normal.

Eu adoraria estudar com você, quer dizer, pode ir lá em casa quando não tiver nada para fazer. Eu fico no meu quarto a maior parte do tempo, tocando violão, então a qualquer hora está bem. Com exceção das quintas que vou ao mercado com minha mãe.

O pouco tempo que eu conhecia Shawn já tinha entendido que quando estava nervoso, ele começava a falar sem parar. Com certeza apenas um cantor para ter o fôlego que ele tinha. Nunca tinha ouvido alguém dizer tantas palavras num espaço de tempo tão curto.

Bom, Jess deve estar me odiando. Estou usando moletom hoje. Então acho que estou livre. Vou pedir para o Josh me dar uma carona até sua casa mais tarde.

O Josh é o tipo ciumento com o carro?

Desviei minha atenção para a lata de Coca, porque era realmente embaraçoso o que eu iria falar.

Na verdade o carro é nosso. Ganhamos no último aniversário. Acontece que eu sou uma péssima motorista.

Qual é, El. Impossível. Quase nem tem carros no caminho entre nossas casas.

Ah não, você não tem noção. Eu sou realmente muito ruim. Ruim do tipo que o meu instrutor deveria estar chapado quando me aprovou. - Shawn tentou disfarçar uma risada tomando um gole da água. - Ei! Não é engraçado. Eu sou um perigo para a sociedade.

Ok. Desculpa. É só que não consigo imaginar algo em que você não seja boa. E dirigir é tipo… fácil.

Fácil? Você tem que prestar atenção em motos, carros, bicicletas, pessoas que surgem de lugar nenhum e ainda trocar marchas. É muito complexo.

Já sei. Você me ajuda com álgebra e eu com a direção. E nossa primeira lição será após a aula. O que você acha?

Com certeza! Meu pai desistiu de me ensinar e Josh simplesmente diz que tem muito amor a vida para entrar num carro que eu esteja no volante.

Seus lábios formaram um sorriso torto.

Desafio aceito. - Ele tomou outro gole da água. -Gostei do moletom.

Acho que eu e você somos os únicos.

Shawn deu de ombros.

Não sei porque a opinião de qualquer outra pessoa deveria importar, além da sua.

Nem eu.

CAPÍTULO 5

No final das aulas daquele dia, Shawn já me aguardava ao lado do seu velho sedan vermelho no estacionamento para estudantes. Josh passou por ele gargalhando e deu dois tapinhas no seu ombro. Ouvi quando ele disse em voz alta.

Boa sorte meu chapa. Se seu carro sobreviver a 10 minutos de Ellie Johnson, ele é um vencedor.

Uma ruga de preocupação se formou entre seus olhos, que ele disfarçou logo que me aproximei.

Você tem certeza absoluta? Quer dizer, eu entendo se você não quiser arriscar seu carro.

Não faço o tipo ciumento com meu carro. Apenas nunca me peça para tocar o Jonh.

John?

Ele apontou para o violão velho na banco traseiro.

John Mayer. Foi difícil decidir entre Ed e John. Mas o Mayer tem meu coração.

A antiga Ellie provavelmente faria uma piada maldosa sobre o nome do violão de Shawn, mas a nova Ellie apenas sorriu, pois eu entendia, afinal quem não amava John Mayer?

O carro de Shawn era organizado. Não tinha garrafas vazias, nem papeis de balas jogados no chão. No retrovisor havia um pequeno trevo que deixava o carro cheirando a lavanda.

Me acomodei no banco do motorista, arrumando os espelhos como se eu entendesse para que serviam, quando no fundo, não fazia ideia de porque eu deveria arrumá-los. Apenas tinha visto um filme onde a protagonista fazia exatamente isto, e repeti os mesmos movimentos.

Muito bem El. Primeiro passo: colocar a chave na ignição.

Eu estava nervosa, parecia simples apenas ligar o carro, mas minha mão tremia, e deixei a chave cair duas vezes antes de conseguir ligar o carro. Dei um sorriso vitorioso, que Shawn acompanhou.

Muito bem. Agora você vai dar a ré, e observar pelo retrovisor se não tem nada atrás antes de acelerar.

Sua voz era calma, como um professor experiente fazendo a coisa mais difícil do mundo parecer fácil. Assim que pisei no acelerador o carro nos jogou para frente e para trás.

Ops.

Shawn não se abalou, mas verificou se o cinto estava preso pela segunda vez.

Não tem problema, El. Você tem que ter segurança quando pisar no acelerador, e ser gentil com ele. Vamos tentar de novo?

Olhei a volta, metade do estacionamento já estava vazio, mas ainda havia metade da escola para presenciar minha humilhação ao volante.

E se esperarmos o estacionamento esvaziar?

Ele me lançou um sorriso de compreensão, e senti seus dedos encontrarem os meus em cima da marcha.

Ou podemos fazer isto juntos.

O toque de Shawn teve o poder calmante, minha mão parou de tremer, e ele me auxiliou na troca de marchas, falando suavemente o passo a passo, e quando percebi já estávamos em frente a sua casa.

Muito bem El. Você estacionou apenas a uns 50 cm da guia da calçada. Aposto que amanhã você já vai estar estacionando como uma profissional.

Nós vamos fazer isso amanhã de novo?

Ele deu de ombros.

Claro. Nós tínhamos um trato. Álgebra por aulas de direção. Ou você já está desistindo?

Shawn estava me desafiando, ele tinha um sorriso convencido que alcançava seus olhos castanhos.

Nunca fujo de um desafio, meu caro.

Soltei o cinto, e alcancei meus livros no banco de trás, tomando cuidado para não encostar em John. Mesmo sendo um violão velho, me parecia íntimo demais tocar seu violão.

Shawn parou alguns metros antes da entrada da sua casa.

Ellie, me desculpe.

Desculpe?

Ele suspirou.

Você vai entender. Acredite em mim. E me desculpe.

Shawn abriu a porta de casa, e eu não vi de onde, mas surgiu uma garotinha vestindo tutu rosa, saltitando na nossa frente e gritando com a voz esganiçada.

O Shawn tem uma namorada, o Shawn tem uma namorada.

Cala a boca, Ayallah.

A garotinha saltitou escada acima, mostrando a língua para Shawn quando alcançou o topo da escada e se trancando atrás de uma porta que imaginei ser seu quarto.

Era isso que você estava se desculpando?

Ele negou com a cabeça, e focou em um ponto atrás de mim.

Você deve ser a Ellie. O Shawn comentou que ia trazer uma amiga. E que amiga bonita. Vocês vão estudar?

Uma mulher alta e esguia me abraçou pelos ombros. Ela parecia ter o mesmo dom de Shawn em falar centenas de palavras num curto espaço de tempo.

Culpada. Na verdade vamos estudar álgebra.

A sra Mendes me levou até a sala, me obrigando a sentar no sofá creme cheio de almofadas coloridas.

Eu vivo falando para o Shawn largar aquele violão e estudar. Mas esse garoto não me ouve. Vive trancado com esse violão no quarto. Que mal educada, nem te perguntei, você também é dessa área musical?

Não, na verdade não entendo nada de música. Eu sou capitã, das Tigers.

Ela deu um grito de surpresa, e a vi bater as mãos de felicidade, como se tivesse ganhado o presente perfeito de Natal.

Eu também era líder na minha época. Vocês ainda fazem aquela coreografia de jogar os pompons pro alto e…

Pular de costas para pegar. Sim! É nossa melhor coreografia.

A mãe de Shawn parecia mais entusiasmada com a minha presença do que imaginei ser possível. Ela literalmente dava pulinhos sentada no sofá.

Ah eu amava dar esses saltos invertidos. Sempre quis que a Ayallah fosse líder, até a matriculei no ballet. Mas a garota não sai da frente daquele videogame.

Mas eu achei que ela estava usando tutu.

Ela revirou os olhos.

É porque ela acha que o tutu dá sorte enquanto soca e chuta os adversários naquele maldito videogame.

Eu posso levá-la um dia ao nosso treino. Talvez ela goste...

A sra Mendes soltou outro grito animado, e vi Shawn a encarar com uma advertência clara no rosto de que era para ela não fazer mais isso.

Seria ótimo. E eu poderia ensinar vocês garotas alguns truques da minha época. Aliás esses seus olhos verdes… são muito parecidos com o de uma colega minha. Como você disse que era seu sobrenome?

Johnson. Mas o sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe é Tremblay. Puxei os olhos dela.

Rachel Tremblay! Não acredito que estou sentada em frente a filha de Rachel Tremblay. Nós éramos inseparáveis no colégio. Como ela está?

Antes que eu pudesse responder Shawn me puxou para fora do sofá.

Nós temos que estudar, mãe.

Ah sim, claro. Esqueci. Desculpa. Muito bom te conhecer Ellie. Daqui a pouco levo uns biscoitos para vocês. Você prefere chocolate ou frutas vermelhas? Porque eu e Ayallah fizemos os dois.

Mãe! Apenas traga um pouco de cada, ok?

Shawn me arrastou escada acima, até uma porta velha e descascada com uma placa escrita: Popstar Trabalhando colada bem no centro.

Não tem problema ficarmos no seu quarto?

Eu quase podia imaginar o discurso que minha mãe faria sobre DsTs neste momento. Ele apenas deu de ombros.

Acho que está tudo bem, se pra você estiver tudo bem.

Tudo ótimo, é que geralmente os pais das minhas amigas são bem chatos com isto, mas acho que garotos são diferentes.

Ele bufou.

O que é uma coisa ridícula. Até porque as vezes acho que mulheres produzem muito mais hormônios do que os homens.

Shawn manteve a porta aberta para mim, e me vi maravilhada com seu quarto. Cada parede era coberta por uma coleção de violão e guitarras. Num dos cantos havia uma aparelhagem que eu não fazia ideia de para quê servia, mas que parecia bem profissional.

Você deve estar pensando porque uso um violão velho se tenho outros?

Sim. - respondi envergonhada.

Era difícil ignorar que o violão de Shawn estava todo desgastado. Ele apenas sorriu.

Todos me perguntam isso. Mas é que aquele violão parece perfeito, sabe quando algo simplesmente se encaixa? Mas de vez em quando eu uso algum outro para gravar minhas músicas.

E ali é onde você grava seus vídeos?

Apontei para o canto do quarto, onde havia uma cadeira confortável em frente a uma câmera profissional equilibrada num tripé.

Você viu meus vídeos?

O brilho de excitação voltou a atingir seus olhos.

Todos. E eu amei. O que você acha de fazermos uma _live_ depois de eu te ensinar álgebra?

Foi quase hilário o modo como ele abriu seus cadernos e debruçou sob a escrivaninha ansioso por começar.

-Elas gostaram de você sabia? Minha mãe e Ayallah.

\- Como você pode saber? Fiquei dois minutos na sua sala.

Ele deu de ombros.

Primeiro que minha mãe estava praticamente babando em cima de você, de um jeito que não me orgulho. E os biscoitos de fruta vermelha ela guarda apenas para visitas especiais.

Uau. São tão bons assim?

Ele riu e se jogou para trás na cadeira, arrumando os cabelos castanhos.

São terríveis. Mas ela vai até o outro lado da cidade para comprar essas frutas. E acho que isso deixa os biscoitos especiais.

Aposto que devem ser melhores do que você esta dizendo.

Ele se virou para pegar os próprios livros, e abriu espaço na escrivaninha, afastando para o lado partituras e canetas.

Muito bem. Por onde começamos?

Apontei para o livro que eu já tinha deixado aberto no capítulo correto.

Logaritmos.

E ele emitiu um gemido de descontentamento.

CAPÍTULO 6

Ei maninha, posso entrar?

Não adianta perguntar depois de já ter entrado.

Só quis ser educado, Ellie. - Josh sentou fazendo minha cama ranger com o peso. - Acabei de ver a _live_ que você gravou do Shawn.

E…? Ele é ótimo não é?

Josh deu de ombros.

Acho que sim. Pop não é meu estilo favorito. Mas as meninas pareceram gostar.

Você não veio aqui para falar da minha _live_, Josh. Desembucha.

Ele se jogou na cama, colocando os pés para o alto e me puxando para seu próprio abraço. Era seu sinal de que ia falar sério.

Vim saber como minha irmãzinha rebelde está.

Péssima. Falei coisas horríveis para a Jess hoje de manhã, e estou me sentindo culpada por ter passado a tarde com o Shawn, e ter me divertido.

El, eu passei a tarde toda ouvindo a Jess choramingar sobre as coisas que você disse, mas já estava mais do que na hora de você perceber que a garota é a maior maria-popularidade que a escola já viu. Todo mundo sabe que ela não é talentosa suficiente para ser uma Tiger, e que só passou porque a outra garota que se inscreveu não era capaz sequer de dar uma cambalhota.

Meu coração disparou no peito. Eu tinha deixado bem claro que aquilo não era para vazar, e nunca imaginei que poderia ter vazado.

Quem mais sabe disso?

Todo mundo, El. Mas depois que o Tony quebrou o maxilar do novato, ninguém mais comentou esta história.

Calma aí, mas Tony não tinha socado o garoto porque ele deu em cima da irmã dele?

Senti o peito de Josh tremer com a risada de urso.

Nem o novato é louco suficiente para dar em cima da Jullie. E pode apostar, ele não fez isso pela Jess, ele sabia que você ficaria chateada com as pessoas falando sobre isto e achou melhor resolver de uma vez.

Tentei assimilar tudo que Josh tinha me contado. Ele era a última pessoa que imaginei saber sobre as fofocas do colégio. Meu irmão detestava este tipo coisa, ele simplesmente preferia viver no seu próprio mundo.

Hm… e você passou a tarde toda com a Jess... Quando você vai informá-la que só quer sexo?

Dessa vez sua risada fez tremer toda a cama.

Como que você sabe disso maninha?

Ouvi sua conversa com o Andreas outro dia.

E desde quando você ouve atrás das portas?

Não ouço, mas estava indo ao banheiro e você deixou a porta aberta. Você deveria falar mais baixo essas coisas, até porque a mãe fica atenta a tudo que vocês falam.

Mulheres… não sei como somos tão apaixonados por vocês. São todas uns diabinhos. - ele acariciou meus cabelos de forma desengonçada. - Mas respondendo sua pergunta, era para ter sido hoje, só que tive que ficar ouvindo o falatório sobre vocês.

Mas você deixou claro para ela que não quer um relacionamento, não deixou?

El, a garota me conhece há mil anos. Jess sabe que não sou o tipo de flores e bombons. Mas não se preocupe, vou repetir com todas as letras.

Foi só você começar a andar com o Anthony e os Tigers que já está igualzinho eles. Apenas casual.

Josh me acomodou melhor no seu peito. Seus olhos negros me encararam.

O Tony é o cara mais cavalheiro deste mundo. E para sua informação, quando eu disse que só queria tirar a virgindade da Jess ele foi o primeiro a me repreender.

Foi a minha vez de rir.

Em que mundo você vive onde a Jess é virgem?

Josh me encarou espantado, como se tivesse acabado com seu conto de fadas favorito.

Ela não é?

Claro que não Josh. Você acha mesmo que ela perderia a virgindade com um cara que só quer sexo?

Pela expressão, sim. Josh acreditava nisso. Então seu peito endureceu, e seus braços pareciam pedra ao meu redor.

El, você não… você sabe… não seguiu o exemplo da Jess, não é?

Você diz o exemplo das mulheres de todo o mundo que fazem sexo?

Você me entendeu Ellie Christina, me responda.

Josh só me chamava pelo nome completo quando estava irritado, e nunca tinha percebido o quanto ele podia ser super protetor, e tive que sorrir. Talvez fosse realmente melhor Shawn se manter longe do meu irmão.

Joshua Leonard, não te devo satisfações sobre a minha virgindade.

Ele passou os próximos minutos me analisando em silêncio, como se fosse achar a resposta no fundo dos meus olhos, e pareceu satisfeito, senti seu braço relaxar.

Muito bem, El. Se mantenha longe dos garotos do time, eles não te merecem.

Então pelo visto irei morrer virgem já que só conheço jogadores.

Você pode repetir isso mais uma vez? Nunca achei que ficaria tão feliz em conversar sobre sexo com você.

Dei um soco no seu peito, que provavelmente não fez nem cócegas em Josh.

E você maninho, trate de usar aquele monte de camisinhas que o pai nos deu, não quero sobrinhos tão cedo. E Deus me livre você entrar para as estatísticas das DsTs.

Se tem algo que você não precisa se preocupar é com isto, mana. E eu preciso me preocupar com aquele menino do violão?

Josh estalou os dedos, como se estivesse se preparando para dar um soco em alguém. Provavelmente Josh havia se esquecido que Shawn não estava presente e ele não precisava parecer ameaçador.

O Shawn? É mais fácil a Jess voltar a ser virgem do que rolar algo entre eu e o Shawn.

Putz, sabia que ele era gay. Aquelas calças justas não me enganam.

Ele não é gay, Josh. É que o Shawn não é o tipo que gosta de líderes de torcida populares, ele odeia nosso grupo.

Uma pontada forte atingiu meu peito ao perceber que todas as palavras que eu havia dito eram verdadeiras. Shawn não era o tipo que gostava de líderes de torcida. Josh me afastou do seu peito, e se espreguiçou relaxado, esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

Maninha, líderes de torcida são o tipo de todo homem. E ele não me pareceu tão indiferente à você hoje no almoço. Vou manter meu olho aberto.

Não acho que você deveria se preocupar. Shawn deve preferir garotas mais… normais. Do tipo que andam tropeçando nos corredores e usam óculos o tempo todo.

Sua risada fez o espaço todo ecoar.

Não sou idiota, Ellie. Eu vi como ele te olha, e vi como você olha para ele. Aliás, não fui só eu que notei. O Anthony estava espumando pela boca o dia inteiro.

Eu e o Shawn?

Foi esquisito falar em voz alta o que todos comentaram o dia inteiro. E um sorriso idiota se formou nos meus lábios. Porque por mais estranho que fosse, eu gostava de como aquilo soava. Ellie Johnson e Shawn Mendes, parecia promissor. Josh atrapalhou meus pensamentos com um cascudo dolorido.

Agora vamos descer, El. A mãe fez legumes ao vapor com peixe e está ansiosa para você reclamar dos carboidratos das batatas.

Lancei meu travesseiro com força nas suas costas, mas ele ignorou o impacto e saiu cantando pelas escadas.

Minha rotina com Shawn se repetiu todos os dias naquela semana. Ele me esperava ao lado do seu velho sedan vermelho na saída, eu demorava quase o dobro do tempo necessário para chegarmos a sua casa. A Sra Mendes me recebia com um sorriso e desandava a falar uma quantidade enorme de palavras num curto espaço de tempo, até Shawn me empurrar escada acima e fechar a porta do quarto para estudarmos álgebra.

Às vezes sua mãe invadia o quarto sem bater, trazendo guloseimas como chocolate quente e biscoitos. No fim da tarde Shawn me deixava dirigir até em casa, e sempre parecia cedo demais para mim.

A partir da terceira semana Shawn começou a me buscar antes das aulas também.

\- É bom praticar em horários diferentes - Explicou.

Para mim parecia uma desculpa para ficarmos mais tempo juntos, e eu não reclamei. Porque eu gostava de cada minuto ao seu lado.

\- Está começando a esfriar, não quero que você fique doente por andar neste frio. - Falou na quarta semana, quando eu já estava boa o suficiente na direção para que a desculpa do praticar fosse convincente.

A verdade é que eu não tinha mais nenhuma vontade de me sentar com os populares, ou de me vestir como eles.

Era sexta a tarde, o primeiro dia da semana que tínhamos sol e calor, e eu estava animada para me estirar na grama e aproveitar cada um dos preciosos raios solares durante o almoço. Shawn já me esperava no gramado, apoiado nos cotovelos, curtindo o calor do dia.

\- Ei. - Falei me juntando a ele no chão. - Como foi a prova?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não estava difícil.

Poucas palavras não era o tipo de resposta que Shawn daria, e eu sabia que havia algo errado.

\- A quinta questão era idêntica a que fizemos ontem. Você lembrou de...

\- Fazer a multiplicação antes da soma? Sim, El. Podemos mudar de assunto?

\- Ok, qual o problema?

Suas orelhas assumiram uma coloração vermelha.

\- Nada.

\- Qual é Shawn.

Ele endireitou a postura, e eu tive que cobrir os olhos para bloquear o sol que me atingiu com a mudança de posição.

\- Fizemos a prova hoje, você já está melhor na direção do que eu, e... - Neste momento suas orelhas estavam tão vermelhas, que pareciam pegar fogo. - Eu entendo se você quiser voltar para o seu grupo.

\- Você quer que eu volte para o meu grupo?

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Eu era a única amiga de Shawn e ele estava me mandando embora?

\- Claro que não, é só que eu entendo se você quiser.

\- Deixa de ser bobo Shawn. Nós não precisamos ter exatamente algo para fazer depois das aulas. Podemos apenas sair e fazer coisas estúpidas. Tipo cinema, comprar coisas no mercado para cozinhar biscoitos. Ajudar Ayallah nas cambalhotas. Sei lá.

Ele puxou um maço de grama, e analisou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante que já havia visto, e eu suspeitava que Shawn evitava me olhar.

\- Você faria esse tipo de coisas comigo?

\- Claro, porque não? Na verdade na próxima semana eu vou estar bem ocupada com as Tigers. Tem os jogos de outono no próximo final de semana, e Alicia ainda não consegue manter aquele joelho reto. Mas podemos sair depois dos treinos. Se você quiser...

\- Hm... os jogo de outono. Me esqueci que você era o tipo de pessoa que vai nesses jogos.

\- Toda a escola vai nos jogos de outono, é tipo uma tradição anual.

Shawn deixou escapar uma risada debochada.

\- Apenas os populares vão nessa viagem, El.

\- Claro que não. Ano passado o Sanderson estava lá, e ele nunca foi popular.

\- Você quer dizer o Sanderson, que ficou bêbado e fez um strip no meio da festa e depois teve que mudar de escola?

\- Sim... - Foi minha vez de mexer na grama para esconder meu embaraço. Talvez Shawn tivesse razão. - Mas você vai este ano, né? Quer dizer as Tigers vão se apresentar, e eu gostaria que você estivesse lá.

Ele encarou o horizonte como se precisasse de um tempo para pensar no que eu havia dito.

\- Eu não sou você Ellie.

-Claro que você não sou eu. Você é Shawn Mendes, e não pode acabar a escola sem ir em pelo menos uma viagem dos jogos de outono.

\- Não, El. Você não entende. Eu não sou você. Eu não tenho milhares de amigos e pessoas me cercando onde quer que eu vá. O que eu vou fazer nesses jogos se eu não conheço ninguém? Ser motivo de piada pros atletas?

\- É um ótimo lugar para fazer amizade com pessoas menos idiotas que os caras do time. E eu achei que eles tinham parado de te encher.

Agora até o pescoço de Shawn estava vermelho, e não havia mais calma no seu tom.

\- Porque eles não fazem isso quando você está perto.

Coloquei minha mão em cima da sua, pois era nosso jeito de acalmar o outro.

\- O Tony só está bravo porque uma única vez na vida alguém preferiu outro cara. Você mexeu com o ego dele.

\- Não, El. Você não entendeu. Não fui eu que mexeu com o ego dele. Foi você. E como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que você vai passar três dias nessa viagem com o McConnor? Todos sabem que vocês são o casal perfeito.

Entrelacei meus dedos nos dele. Eu nunca havia feito isso antes, e a sensação era ótima. Mas não pareceu atingir Shawn.

\- Podemos não falar do Anthony? Não importa. Eu estou te pedindo para ir, porque quero você comigo. Apenas esqueça eles.

\- Eu não sou você Ellie! - Shawn falou tão alto que alguns estudantes viravam para nos encarar. E pronto. Tínhamos a atenção de todos voltada para nós, o que fez Shawn diminuir o volume da voz. - É tudo muito fácil quando se é Ellie Johnson, tudo que você faz parece fazer as pessoas te amarem mais. Mas esse não sou eu. Eu sempre vou ser o cara esquisito do violão, esperando a rainha da porra toda bagunçar mais um pouco comigo.

\- Shawn... você sabe que não é assim.

Senti meus olhos serem preenchidos com lágrimas, e tive que me segurar para não derramá-las. Eu simplesmente não podia chorar na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

\- Claro que é. Porque a garota mais popular do colégio seria amiga do cara mais esquisito? Nós estudamos juntos por 10 anos e você nem sabia meu nome.

Tudo a minha volta girava. O que eu tinha feito para Shawn se sentir assim?

Eu havia aberto meu coração para ele, contado como desejava ser invisível as vezes, e ele parecia não ter entendido nada.

\- Porque talvez essa garota goste de você por achar que não era como os outros. Obrigada por me mostrar que você é um imbecil.

Me levantei, puxando a mochila com força e saí caminhando lentamente pelo gramado, como a rainha da porra toda. Porque era assim que todos me viam, até Shawn. E esse era o único jeito de me proteger dos olhares até estar na segurança do banheiro feminino onde eu deixaria todas as lágrimas que me incomodavam virem à tona.

Em algum momento no meio do caminho senti um braço me envolver, e me trazer para seu peito.

\- Tá tudo bem, El.

Suas mãos mexiam no meu cabelo de modo desengonçado, tentando me acalmar.

\- Não quero mais ser essa garota, Tony. Eu só queria ser normal, e que as pessoas parassem de achar que eu sou mesquinha e vazia.

\- El, apenas alguém que não te conhece nem um tiquinho acharia isso.

Deixei escapar um soluço e Tony me abraçou mais forte, tentando abafar os soluços para não chamarmos mais atenção.

\- Eu só queria que ele fosse na viagem dos jogos de outono comigo.

\- Você gosta mesmo deste garoto, não gosta?

Havia uma pontada de dor na sua voz, como se Tony já soubesse a resposta.

\- Eu acho que sim.

\- Vocês vão se acertar, El. Apenas dê um tempo para o garoto. Ele nunca teve amigos, e de repente você transformou a vida dele de cabeça para baixo.

\- Ele não gosta mim. Ele acha que eu apenas estou bagunçando com ele, como uma garota mesquinha e idiota.

Tony soltou uma risada que não continha nenhuma emoção.

\- O cara é louco por você. Acho que só está estressado pela brincadeira que o Andreas fez hoje de manhã.

\- Ah não... o que o Andreas falou?

\- Hmm... não é importante, El. Não se preocupe, já disse pro pessoal parar de implicar com o cara.

\- Tony...

Era uma advertência, eu detestava quando Tony tentava me proteger das coisas que aconteciam. Fazia parte da sua postura superprotetora, e era irritante.

\- Talvez o Andreas o tenha chamado de iludido por acreditar que alguém como você realmente gostasse dele.

Aquelas palavras me machucaram como se facas afiadas tivessem sido cravadas no coração, e eu podia imaginar que talvez tivessem tido o mesmo efeito em Shawn.

\- Eu vou matar o Andreas. Ele não pode sair por aí falando este tipo de coisas. Preciso achar o Shawn e explicar...

Tony me segurou pelo braço.

\- El, a escola inteira está esperando a próxima cena. Não faça isso agora. O garoto está irritado, mas ele vai perceber que não foi certo o que te disse e vai vir conversar contigo. Apenas dê um tempo para ele, ok?

\- Ok... mas de quanto tempo ele precisa?

Tony deu de ombros.

\- Uma hora, um dia, uma semana. Apenas dê um tempo a ele. Se ele não perceber que você não é essa garota mesquinha, talvez não mereça o seu sentimento.

Dar um tempo para Shawn. Fazia sentido. Mas era estranho pensar que eu passaria a tarde sem ir até sua casa e comer os biscoitos de Karen, ouvindo Ayallah gritar pela casa provocando Shawn.

\- Obrigada Tony. Por não me odiar. Eu sei que estou sendo uma péssima amiga nesses últimos dias. É só que eu não conseguia mais fazer parte de tudo aquilo.

\- Admito que fiquei muito puto quando você ignorou minhas ligações. Mas precisei te dar um tempo. Você entende porque é importante fazer o mesmo com o seu crush esquisito?

Sim, eu entendia. Mas isso não significava que seria fácil. Eu estava longe de Shawn a apenas alguns minutos e já parecia uma tortura. Se eu soubesse exatamente de quanto tempo ele precisava... estar totalmente no escuro só piorava a situação.

Tony ficou comigo durante o resto do horário de almoço, e me acompanhou em todas as aulas da tarde, mesmo não sendo as aulas que deveria assistir. Foi bom ter Tony novamente ao meu lado, do mesmo modo como fazíamos antigamente. Ele ocupou meu tempo contando as novidades que eu tinha perdido.

Ele e Alicia pareciam dois coelhos, se esgueirando por cantos vazios e indo até a última base sem se importar em serem pegos, o que nunca havia ocorrido. Tony me contou como Jess estava nos céus ao perceber que agora ela era a garota mais popular da roda, e de quebra dando uns amassos no Josh.

\- Como se todos os sonhos dela tivessem se realizado de um dia para o outro. - Tony completou.

\- Fico feliz, Jess sempre quis tudo isso. Popularidade e um cara gostoso ao seu lado.

\- Qual é El, sabemos que ela está vivendo uma mentira. Todo mundo sabe que você ainda é a mais popular, na verdade você andar com o esquisitão só te fez mais amada pelo restante da escola. E, bem, você conhece seu irmão. Ele não gosta realmente da Jess.

Era exatamente aquele tipo de situação que eu não sentia saudades. Com Shawn tudo parecia muito concreto, sem jogos para ver quem se importa menos, ou coisas não ditas. É, definitivamente eu não sentia falta de andar com os populares. Mas tinha sentido falta de Tony.

\- Você vai deixar de ser meu amigo, por eu não andar mais com os populares?

Tony soltou uma risada alta.

\- Como você alguma vez pode pensar em algo assim?

\- Sei lá, para Jess o fato de eu usar moletom pareceu suficiente.

\- El, a Jess sempre foi interesseira. Você é minha melhor amiga há tipo... 15 anos? O fato de você estar apaixonada por um esquisitão não é motivo suficiente para me afastar.

O sinal para o fim das aulas soou, e Tony foi comigo até o ginásio onde as Tigers faziam seu treino. Alicia me encarou com fúria por estar próxima ao seu homem, e uma ruga de preocupação ocupou o rosto de Jess, provavelmente pensando que eu estar ao lado de Tony era muito mais que suficiente para ter meu posto novamente.

\- Vai lá mostrar para elas que você ainda é Ellie Johnson. - Tony cochichou antes de ir para o vestiário colocar seu equipamento.

Alicia sorriu de um jeito falso, enquanto tentava descobrir porque eu e Tony estávamos juntos.

\- Meu melhor amigo Alicia, você ainda vai ter sua transa de hoje a noite. - A tranquilizei e ela sorriu.

\- Não estava preocupada com isto.

E eu sabia que estava mentindo, quando mentia Alicia tinha o costume de enrolar uma mecha do próprio cabelo no indicador, do mesmo modo que fazia agora. Ela estava preocupada não só de perder sua transa da noite, mas de que o capitão dos Tigers a trocasse pela garota que andava com os esquisitões.

Uma garotinha vestindo tutu rosa correu pelo ginásio. Karen acenou para mim de longe.

Droga, tinha esquecido que havia prometido a Ayallah que a ensinaria piruetas esta tarde.

\- Ellie. Ellie. Ellieeeee. Me ensina a saltar como ela?

Ayallah apontou para Susan que dava diversas piruetas seguidas.

\- Acho que vamos demorar um pouco para chegar àquelas piruetas. Porque não começamos com a dança? Você pode ficar aqui na frente, junto com a Alicia, ela vai te ajudar com os passos, ok?

Ayallah concordou, e Alicia pareceu não se importar. Alicia podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas adorava crianças. Por isso no fim do treino Ayallah já estava sabendo todos os passos da coreografia principal e dava saltos desajeitados.

E por incrível que pareça, pela primeira vez, Alicia não dobrou os joelhos durante a coreografia. A ouvi explicando para Ayallah ao final do treino:

\- E no fim da cambalhota você tem de manter o joelho reto, para a capitã não mandar você refazer o movimento. Está vendo como tem que ficar?

E entendi que trazer Ayallah para nossos treinos provavelmente seria muito produtivo.

A mãe de Shawn passou pelo menos meia hora me contando como Ayallah estava ansiosa por vir ao ginásio aprender os saltos.

\- E o Shawn, onde está? Achei que ele ficava aqui acompanhando os treinos de vocês.

Sim, eu também achava. A verdade era que aquele era o primeiro treino do ano em que Shawn não aparecia, e isso não era bom sinal. Ele ainda estava chateado com a brincadeira de Andreas, e tudo que eu queria era explicar para ele como não podíamos deixar ninguém nos atingir daquele modo. Mas nem eu sabia o que Shawn e eu tínhamos.

Eu sabia que meu coração batia sempre que ele estava presente, e que seu toque tinha o poder de me acalmar. Que eu nunca queria me despedir porque todo o tempo que passávamos juntos parecia pouco para mim. E que eu amava o toque suado das suas mãos, e achava fofo como sua pele podia ficar vermelha de uma hora para outra.

E foi aí que percebi que Shawn nunca escolheu estar ao meu lado, eu apenas impus minha presença. Como uma garota mesquinha. Eu sentei ao seu lado na cafeteria sem pedir licença pois quem não queria se sentar com Ellie Johnson?

Então me lembrei dele falando como não queria que nossas tardes juntos acabassem, e logo depois dizendo como eu bagunçava os seus sentimentos. Amigos não bagunçam os sentimentos uns dos outros.

Shawn não me procurou aquela tarde. Nem durante o final de semana. Ele não estava na segunda feira de manhã na frente da minha casa para me dar carona para a aula, e na hora do almoço eu me sentei sozinha na nossa mesa, esperando por alguém que não apareceu. Eu nunca havia almoçado sozinha, e era tão esquisito. As pessoas passavam, apontavam e cochichavam. Foi quando Josh jogou uma bandeja a minha frente, e assumiu o lugar que seria de Shawn.

\- Minha irmã não almoça sozinha. - decretou antes de encher a boca dr macarrão com queijo.

\- Ele me odeia, Josh.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas voltando aos meus olhos.

\- Ninguém te odeia, El. Todos te amam. O garoto só está assustado por ter se apaixonado por você e, por mais louco que possa parecer, você corresponder.

\- Eu não estou apaixonada.

\- Ah tá legal. - Ele soltou seu urro que deveria ser uma risada, fazendo a mesa tremer um pouco. - Do mesmo modo que a Jess diz não estar apaixonada?

\- Ah não, ela realmente está apaixonada. No último jogo tive que mandá-la trocar de lugar com a Alicia, antes que ela escalasse o vidro para entrar no gelo com você.

Ele flexionou os músculos.

\- São essas belezinhas.

Rolei meus olhos.

\- Quando você vai avisá-la que não quer ficar de namoradinhos?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Ela sabe disso. Eu repito todos os dias.

\- Homens... não adianta você falar isso e cinco minutos depois chamá-la para ir ao cinema.

\- Mas como eu vou dar uns amassos nela se não formos ao cinema?

\- Você não vai dar mais amassos nela. Porque realmente parece que vocês são namoradinhos indo ao cinema, porque não conseguem desgrudar um do outro.

Ele recusou a ideia com a mão.

\- Mulheres... porque vocês não podem acreditar na única coisa que os homens não mentem?

Desisti de explicar para Josh sobre a mente feminina. Se ele e Jess queriam enganar um ao outro, era problema deles.

Na hora de ir embora, o sedan vermelho antigo estava estacionado no lugar de sempre, mas Shawn não estava apoiado no porta malas me aguardando como fazia, e voltei para casa a pé.

Na sexta às 5 da manhã Josh esmurrou a porta do meu quarto.

\- Acorda Ellie, o ônibus sai em uma hora.

Pela primeira vez em anos, eu não estava ansiosa pela viagem. Ainda era noite do lado de fora quando me arrastei para a cozinha, Josh já devorava suas panquecas, enquanto minha mãe continuava abastecendo seu prato com geleia.

Ela deu início ao discurso usual pré viagem de jogos de outono.

\- Se alimentem com frutas e vegetais. Não esqueçam de aquecer os músculos antes dos jogos. Não quero ver nenhum dos dois com distensão muscular por falta de aquecimento.

Nós já sabíamos decor cada palavra. Quando ela finalizou, Josh levantou para colocar nossas bolsas no porta malas.

\- Três bolsas Ellie? São apenas três dias. Você está levando roupa para quantas pessoas?

Não respondi, Josh sabia que eu tinha problemas em me decidir com peças de roupa.

\- El. - Minha mãe chamou. - Tome cuidado nesta viagem.

\- Hm... okay. Eu vou tomar mãe. Camisinha, tenho aquelas da festa do Jason na minha bolsa ainda.

Ela sorriu.

\- Sim, camisinha também. Mas eu digo com seu coração. Ou você acha que não percebi você e o filho da Karen muito mais próximos do que apenas amigos.

Na verdade, eu não sabia que minha mãe havia prestado tanta atenção.

\- Não se preocupe, ele me acha mesquinha. E não vai estar nesta viagem.

Ela me deu um beijo em cada bochecha, deixando uma marca de batom nelas.

\- Ele não te acha mesquinha. Apenas está com medo do que você o faz sentir.

As palavras da minha mãe me acompanharam durante todo o percurso. Quando Josh estacionou, alguns estudantes já circulavam os ônibus, colocando a bagagem na parte de baixo. Josh carregou minhas bolsas resmungando pelo caminho, repetindo como eu deveria diminuir a quantidade de malas.

Assim que entramos no ônibus, Jess o puxou para o banco ao seu lado, que eu tinha certeza que ela havia guardado exclusivamente para Josh. Ninguém ousaria desafiar Jess ocupando aquele lugar.

Eu fui até a última fileira de bancos, sentando no canto mais escondido do ônibus, onde eu poderia apenas fechar meus olhos e ficar assim durante toda a viagem, sem ninguém me incomodar.

\- Este lugar está ocupado?

Uma voz melodiosa e calma soou e eu sabia a quem pertencia antes mesmo de vê-lo.

Não sei, acho que minha companhia é mesquinha demais para você.

Ele rolou os olhos.

São seis horas da manhã, El. Vamos deixar as discussões para depois do almoço. Agora deixe esse imbecil sentar ao seu lado.

Shawn arrumou o violão velho no compartimento acima dos bancos, e ocupou o lugar vazio ao meu lado. Ele era tão alto, que sua cabeça ficava a apenas uns centímetros do teto do ônibus.

Desculpa, El. Eu fui um imbecil. Você é a pessoa mais sensacional do mundo, e eu apenas não entendia como poderia querer passar seu tempo comigo.

E você precisou de uma semana toda para reparar o quanto é imbecil? Ayallah parece saber disto desde sempre.

Ele riu, deixando seu aparelho a mostra.

Na verdade eu percebi isso dois minutos depois que você levantou. Eu demorei a semana toda para criar coragem de vir falar com você.

Shawn secou a mão na calça, do modo que o fazia parecer ainda mais fofo.

Ok, vamos deixar essa discussão para depois do almoço. Estou com muito sono agora.

Me ajeitei no seu ombro, que parecia ter sido feito sob medida para minha cabeça. Ele me abraçou, nos deixando mais próximos do que alguma vez já estivemos. Eu podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração acelerado. E só havia nós dois no mundo, Ellie e Shawn, sem nos importarmos com mais nada ao redor.

Acordei algumas horas depois, com Shawn me cutucando.

Já?

Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava marcado, e por algum motivo aquilo não me importava.

Foram duas horas, El.

E eu dormi o tempo todo? Porque você não me acordou? Eu podia te fazer companhia.

Ele deu de ombros.

Nunca uma garota dormiu no meu ombro antes, e foi… fantástico.

Todos os estudantee começaram a se levantar e pegar as bolsas no bagageiro. Fiquei feliz por perceber que não era apenas eu que tinha uma marca no rosto. Vi quando Josh carregou minhas três bolsas na nossa direção, ele entregou as três para Shawn.

O filho é teu moleque. E tem uma cama a mais no nosso quarto, você vai pegar seu violão velho e seu pinto, e deixá-los onde eu possa ver. Entendeu?

Shawn apenas concordou com um aceno, os olhos atentos a cada movimento de Josh, como se meu irmão o fosse atacar a qualquer momento.

Ótimo. Maninha, a Alicia pediu para avisar que o quarto de vocês é o 14C. Você, garoto, vai deixar as malas dela lá, e vir direto pro nosso quarto, 108B.

Ele concordou novamente, sem emitir nenhum som. Josh pareceu satisfeito e se afastou para o lado oposto do alojamento.

Como líder das Tigers, eu tinha que garantir que estaríamos presentes em todas as competições, o que me obrigou a nos dividir em dois grupos, para darmos conta de todas as competições que ocorriam durante o dia. Claro, nenhuma delas era tão esperada quanto os jogos de hóquei, mas mesmo no atletismo, que tinha apenas seis pessoas na arquibancada, havia um grupo de Tigers incentivando nossos atletas.

Todos sabiam que na verdade os jogos de outono eram usados mais para curtição do que para competição. Os competidores geralmente estavam muito bêbados e não conseguiam acordar para competir.

Shawn desistiu de acompanhar meu ritmo frenético, e passou seu tempo no saguão, tocando suas músicas. Uma pequena plateia de garotas se formou ao seu redor, e uma pontada de orgulho me atingiu. Porque Shawn era demais.

Eu tinha apenas cinco minutos de intervalo entre o atletismo e a ginástica olímpica, eu só tinha ido até o alojamento para ver o seu sorriso, e foi o que fiz. Fiquei admirando -o de longe, entretendo sua plateia, como um verdadeiro popstar.

I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true

Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you

This is typical of love

Can't wait anymore, I won't wait

I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever

In my dreams you're with me

We'll be everything I want us to be

And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time

Or is that just me and my imagination

We walk, we laugh, we spend our time walking by the ocean side

Our hands are gently intertwined

A feeling I just can't describe

All this time we spent alone, thinking we could not belong to something so damn beautiful

So damn beautiful

Eu queria sentar ao lado daquelas garotas, e passar o resto da tarde ouvindo Shawn cantar suas músicas, porque ele nunca havia cantado para mim. Mas eu me senti uma intrusa naquele momento, aquele era seu momento de brilhar, e eu não queria tirar isto de Shawn, então eu apenas voltei para a área dos jogos, o deixando com suas recém adquiridas fãs no alojamento.

A noite Shawn foi um perfeito cavalheiro, me deixando na porta do quarto exatamente às nove da noite, correndo de volta para seu quarto, e eu tinha certeza que tinha a ver com as ameaças de Josh em cortar sua cabeça e jogar hóquei na final do dia seguinte com ela.

O ginásio estava mais lotado àquela noite do que alguma vez eu tinha visto. Estavam todos muito ansiosos para ver a final clássica do hóquei junior entre Tigers e Lions. Era uma rivalidade antiga, que eu não sabia onde começara, mas sabia que todos os jogos acabavam com pelo menos dois jogadores no hospital.

A torcida veio abaixo quando os Tigers invadiram o gelo, batendo seus tacos uns nos outros num espetáculo a parte.

Jess saltava ao meu lado, balançando os pompons com vigor, tentando chamar a atenção de Josh. Eu sabia que era um esforço vão, até onde eu sabia Josh tinha conseguido o que queria na noite anterior, e Jess parecia não ter entendido que quando ele falara que só queria sexo, não estava brincando.

Vi quando Shawn chegou na arquibancada. Ele acenou timidamente. E me lembrei da noite anterior, na hora de dar boa noite, Shawn cochichou.

Gosto de passar meu tempo com você.

Eu também. - Falei num suspiro.

Ele riu, e sua risada fez cócegas no meu pescoço.

Todas aquelas coisas que você diz que quer fazer depois das aulas, eu quero também. Todas elas. Até assar biscoitos.

Nós estávamos muito próximos. Shawn era quase 20 cm mais alto, o que me obrigou a ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu ouvido.

Eu gosto de você também, Shawn.

Seu coração batia acelerado sob a palma da minha mão, seus dedos se fecharam nos meus, nossas respirações no mesmo ritmo acelerado. E então me virei para entrar no quarto como uma adolescente idiota que havia acabado de confessar seu maior segredo a um garoto.

E agora ele estava na arquibancada acenando de uma forma tão contida, que tive que me esforçar para entender que ele realmente acenava. Fechei as mãos num coração, porque não havia motivos para esconder que quando o vi entrar no ginásio, meu coração saltou do peito, e eu queria apenas largar meus pompons, e sentar ao seu lado para assistir ao jogo abraçados.

Mal reparei quando o juiz deu início à partida. Josh saiu correndo com o disco, seus ombros largos impediam qualquer outro jogador se aproximar. Jess gritava loucamente o nome do meu irmão, e tive que me segurar para não avisar que seria mais bonito ela acalmar os ânimos, até porque eu tinha certeza de ver Josh conversando com uma garota da torcida adversária àquela tarde.

Apesar de tudo, eu odiava vê-la sendo feita de idiota pelos garotos do grupo. Eu sabia os comentários maldosos que eles faziam, durante as tardes que passavam no quarto de Josh fingindo estudar, comentando sobre cada garota do colégio.

Um dos times marcou, e eu me atrasei na comemoração, minha cabeça estava a quilômetros dali.

Ellie, onde você está? O gol foi do time adversário. - Alicia cochichou.

Por isso mesmo, temos que incentivar nosso time ainda mais agora. - Me defendi, tentando disfarçar a falta de atenção.

As garotas atrás de mim começaram a pular mais alto, seguindo meus comandos de incentivo ao time mesmo no momento adverso.

O jogo continuou equilibrado, um gol para cada lado numa sequência quase cronometrada. Josh prensou o jogador adversário no vidro, e isto inflou os ânimos dos demais jogadores. Assisti enquanto ele lidava sozinho com dois adversários que partiram para cima dele e fiquei ainda mais apreensiva.

Finalmente o juiz apitou o final do jogo e pude voltar a respirar, os Tigers ganharam por apenas um gol de diferença. E um grito de comemoração ecoou da torcida dos Tigers.

Eu tinha feito Josh prometer me carrregar nos ombros caso ganhássemos, e ele estava vindo decidido a cumprir esta promessa quando de algum lugar que eu não fazia ideia de onde, Jess surgiu nos seus ombros. Josh pareceu tão surpreso quanto eu, ele com certeza não esperava aquela manobra do destino, e deu de ombros se desculpando.

Pelo jeito sobramos nós novamente, capitã.

Meu olhar seguiu de forma automática até a parte de cima das arquibancadas, onde Shawn ainda assistia às comemorações. Eu sabia que não deveria, mas neste momento todo o resto da equipe aguardava por seu capitão para a volta da vitória.

Nós de novo, Tony.

Ele segurou com firmeza minhas pernas e correu comigo nos ombros, do mesmo modo ágil e veloz que da última vez. Quando encarei novamente a arquibancada, Shawn tinha sumido. Tentei buscá-lo pelos rostos que se espalhavam pela multidão, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Susan me encarou de cima dos ombros de Andreas, com um alerta claro de que eu deveria colocar o sorriso no rosto novamente.

Forcei meus lábios a se abrirem num sorriso.

Um solavanco me desequilibrou, e o capitão do Lions cruzou o caminho de Anthony surgindo de lugar nenhum. Se Josh não estivesse logo atrás para me segurar eu teria caído de costas no gelo duro.

Qual é cara, quase derrubou a garota. Isso é perigoso pra porra.

Eu sentia a respiração de Anthony ficar mais pesada embaixo de mim, o capitão do Lions apenas riu alto.

Só queria saber quando vocês vão liberar essa gostosinha para consolar meus jogadores.

Anthony se impulsionou para frente mas parou ao lembrar que eu ainda estava nas suas costas, porém Josh não foi tão controlado. Quando percebi o punho de meu irmão já encontrava o maxilar do capitão.

Ela é minha irmã, imbecil.

Logo Andreas se juntou a briga, enquanto Jason me ajudava a pular dos ombros de Anthony, que parecia tão animado para se juntar à briga quanto os demais.

_Porque homens tinham que ser tão orgulhosos?_

Você está apaixonada.

Jess tinha se aproximado e assistia à briga ao meu lado.

E você está sendo trouxa.

Ela riu.

Eu sei.

E não estou apaixonada.

Qual é garota, você passou o jogo inteiro com o olhar na arquibancada. O Anthony quase se matou no gelo para chamar sua atenção.

Engraçado que ao meu lado tinha uma líder quase entrando no gelo para chamar a atenção de certas pessoas.

Que culpa eu tenho se ele faz meu coração saltar pela boca?

Continuamos assistindo a briga em silêncio. Jason acertou um soco no goleiro do Lions que fez o nariz dele espirrar sangue pelo gelo. Finalmente o juiz conseguiu apartar a briga, e levaram o garoto do Lions para o pronto socorro.

Josh tinha um sorriso satisfeito e ensanguentado. O goleiro do Lions tinha tido tempo de virar um soco às cegas, antes de cair no gelo duro.

O vento gelado do inverno já começava a soprar, e precisei me encolher na jaqueta de Josh para me aquecer. O capitão do Lions ainda mexia no maxilar, mas sorria ao lado de Andreas. Eu realmente nunca ia entender os homens, primeiro brigavam e depois riam juntos.

Alicia já confraternizava sem nenhum remorso com um dos jogadores do Lions, e Josh não pensou duas vezes antes ir diretamente para os braços da loira que vestia o uniforme da torcida adversária.

Encarei Jess, torcendo para que ela não tivesse percebido.

Qual é Jess, o capitão do Lions é muito gatinho. Tenho certeza que vai te animar.

Ela encarou novamente Josh e a loira que se agarravam quase num ritual de acasalamento.

\- Você tinha razão quando me falou para ficar longe dele.

Ele é uma anta. Mas não vá embora, o capitão do Lions realmente parece interessado em você.

Indiquei o outro lado do estacionamento, onde o capitão segurava uma cerveja e nos encarava sem aparentar nenhum pingo de culpa.

Acho que ele está encarando você, El.

Provavelmente ela estava certa. O garoto parecia disposto a provocar Josh e Anthony, e a briga no gelo só tinha deixado claro que eu era a garota ideal para inflar os ânimos.

Ele só que provocar os garotos. Do mesmo modo que você.

Encarei Jess, que parecia estar avaliando as hipóteses.

É… seria uma boa forma de provocar os garotos do time. - Ela piscou em direção ao capitão, e ele respondeu convidando-a para seu lado. - Você é uma gênia, El.

Jess se afastou rebolando, indo confraternizar diretamente com o inimigo.

E eu me vi sozinha novamente. Andei pelo estacionamento até o isopor com bebidas que Andreas carregava. Me servi de uma água, e encostei numa pequena mureta, e foi quando o vi. Do outro lado do estacionamento, encostado no muro. O garoto magricelo responsável por fazer meu coração saltar no peito.

Talvez eu devesse me controlar, mas eu era irmã de Josh, e esperar não estava no nosso DNA. Meus pés correram mais rápido do que achei possível. Algumas pessoas se viraram para acompanhar o que me faria agir daquele jeito e pareceram surpresos quando me lancei no pescoço do garoto desengonçado no canto do estacionamento.

Você veio!

Dizem que quando você é convidado pela garota mais bonita do colégio, você precisa vir.

O vento gelado bateu novamente, e ele me abraçou mais forte. Ouvi um muxoxo escapar de seus lábios quando percebeu a jaqueta que eu vestia.

É do Josh - Me apressei em explicar. - Ele parece estar se aquecendo de outra forma.

Senti sua risada no meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar.

Ele parece ter jeitos bem primitivos de aquecimento.

Contanto que ele não me peça a jaqueta novamente, eu estou pouco me fudendo para como ele se esquenta.

Shawn cheirava a perfume caro, e loção pós barba. Mesmo eu duvidando que alguma vez na vida aquele rosto liso viu uma lâmina na vida. Eu achava fofo o jeito como Shawn sempre se preparava para me encontrar, mal sabia ele que apenas seu sorriso cheio de braquetes metálicos já era o suficiente para deixar meu coração em festa.

Estou me sentindo um extraterrestre. - Falou num suspiro.

Todos estão olhando, não estão?

Não apenas olhando, estão apontando. Mas acho que estou a salvo enquanto seu irmão estiver entretido com o time adversário.

A música preenchia o ambiente, e eu o ouvia sussurrando a letra baixinho. Eu poderia passar a vida inteira ouvindo sua voz doce cantarolar para mim.

Shawn, você já se apaixonou alguma vez?

Sua postura enrijeceu de um modo quase imperceptível.

Talvez. Porque?

Suas letras, falam de um amor que nunca dá certo. E fiquei pensando se foi alguém que partiu seu coração.

Senti sua risada, e o suspiro de alívio conforme a postura voltava a relaxar.

Quando eu tinha 12 anos minha mãe me mandou para um acampamento de canto e uma garota disse que voltaria no próximo ano e nunca voltou. - Ele deu de ombros. - Mas a maioria das músicas eu uso o que vejo em filmes, ou sobre o que meus amigos me contam.

Você vai escrever uma música sobre mim um dia?

Vou encher um disco com músicas sobre você, Baby.

E aquela música que você estava cantando ontem? Nunca tinha ouvido.

Ele ajeitou o cabelo pela quinta vez, o vento gelado batia cada vez mais forte.

Bom, talvez eu já tenha começado a escrever músicas sobre você. Lembra quando eu ficava nos treinos das Tigers a tarde?

Lembro. Ah Meu Deus, você estava escrevendo aquela música?

Ele deu de ombros.

O que mais estaria fazendo com um violão e um caderno, El?

Jess achava que você era pervertido.

Hm… talvez. Mas pervertido por você, Baby. Claro que eu não coloquei nada disso na música, sou um cavalheiro.

Ufa, eu iria ficar muito decepcionada se você dissesse que estava lá pelas garotas.

Ele levantou meu queixo com o indicador até nossos olhares se encontrarem.

Só você Baby. Sempre, desde que comecei a estudar na mesma escola que você, ninguém mais.

Ele estava muito perto, até Josh tinha parado com seus modos antiquados de aquecimento para acompanhar nosso momento.

O que você acha de sairmos daqui, El?

Shawn entrelaçou nossos dedos, e nos levou para fora do estacionamento. Eu sentia os olhares nos seguindo, até sumirmos para dentro do alojamento de estudantes que estava vazio aquele momento. Ele me levou até uma pequena sala escondida, com puffs espalhados pelo chão. Ele sentou em um puff preto de couro, e me puxou para seu colo.

Como você descobriu este lugar?

Quando não se é um atleta, você tem bastante tempo sobrando.

As garotas dos outros colégios pareceram ter bastante tempo sobrando também.

Seu peito vibrou com a risada e seus dedos longos subiram até meu cabelo.

Ellie Christina Johnson você está com ciúmes do garoto esquisito do violão?

Não… quer dizer, ok. Não é ciúmes. Mas queria ter ouvido aquela música antes. Porque você nunca me mostrou aquela música?

Ele enrolou uma mecha do meu cabelo no dedo, brincando com o cacho que se formou.

Porque é sobre você, El. E eu estava morrendo de medo como você ia reagir. Tipo, me achar um louco perseguidor. In my dreams you're with me. Como que eu vou chegar para você e dizer que te imaginava ao meu lado. Há anos.

Tudo que Shawn fazia eu achava fofo, mas neste momento eu o estava achando MUITO fofo. Talvez, se fosse outra pessoa, eu provavelmente acharia meio louco o cara dizer que sonhava comigo antes mesmo de eu saber que ele existia. Mas isso só me fez perceber que sim, eu estava apaixonada por Shawn.

Droga de coração que não parava de bater forte.

O que nós estamos fazendo, Shawn? Quer dizer, nós passamos todo o tempo juntos, a escola inteira está fofocando sobre nosso relacionamento que nem existe. Eu estou aqui deitada no seu peito e seu coração está quase saltando para fora. O que isso significa?

Seus dedos deslizaram fazendo o contorno do meu rosto.

Não sei o que significa para você, El. Mas para mim está bem claro que você é a garota dos meus sonhos. Literalmente.

Ounnnn. Como Shawn conseguia fazer tudo soar tão fofo?

Isso quer dizer que eu sou a_ amiga_ dos seus sonhos?

Ele riu fazendo seu peito vibrar.

Porque você não vai direto ao ponto do que você quer saber?

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando quente, e agradeci pela sala escura, mesmo eu sabendo que o calor da minha bochecha deveria estar transpondo o tecido da sua camiseta.

Saber? Não, não quero saber nada. É só que eu pensei, que tipo assim, havia tantas garotas a sua volta esta tarde. E fiquei me perguntando se uma delas passasse o telefone para você, o que você faria. Porque você não tem uma namorada nem nada assim.

Eu não conseguia calar a boca, e eu sabia que isto era resultado do nervosismo. Eu estava deitada no peito do garoto esquisito do violão e estava mais nervosa do que alguma vez já estive.

El, você quer namorar comigo?

Um sorriso idiota surgiu nos meus lábios, era um sorriso realmente idiota. Tão idiota que não consegui responder, apenas sorria. E agradeci por Shawn não consegui ver minha cara de besta naquele momento.

El? - Havia um pingo de apreensão na sua voz.

Desculpa, é só que… não imagino nenhum garoto da nossa turma pedindo alguém em namoro sem antes dar uns amassos.

Uow, desculpa. Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso, quer dizer eu nunca dei uns amassos em alguém, então provavelmente eu vou te decepcionar um pouco neste quesito. Mas podemos fazer isso antes de você responder, se é importante para você…

Ei, Shawn. Não é importante para mim. Eu só achei fofo… muito fofo.

Seus dedos entrelaçaram nos meus, e era reconfortante sentir sua palma quente.

Hm… fofo não soa muito másculo.

Subi no seu colo, colocando cada uma das pernas em volta da sua cintura. Nossos narizes quase encostando no outro.

E ter a capitã das Tigers sentada no seu colo te parece másculo?

Muito.

Deixei meus lábios seguirem pelo seu pescoço, orelha. O senti arrepiar com o toque, e a respiração mudar o ritmo para ofegante.

Claro que eu quero namorar com você, Shawn Mendes. E expulsar todas aquelas piriguetes ao seu redor. Era minha música.

Ele me puxou para mais perto, com uma força que eu não sabia que Shawn tivesse, seu peito estava colado ao meu. Foi a vez dos seus lábios percorrerem meu pescoço.

Prometo fazer muitas outras músicas só para você.

be the night that we kiss for the first time. Será que sua música estava certa?- Provoquei.

E então seus lábios estavam percorrendo meu queixo, suas mãos quentes segurando minha cintura com força.

Seu gosto era tão suave e doce quanto achei que seria, sua mão subiu até meu rosto, e acariciou meus cabelos enquanto sua língua abraçava a minha de modo gentil. Deixei minhas mãos percorrerem seu abdômen por dentro da camiseta. E me surpreendi ao reparar que Shawn andava malhando, e muito.

El, você vai me achar um ogro se disser que por mim eu rasgaria sua roupa agora mesmo?

Não, por favor, rasgue minha roupa.

Procurei seus lábios novamente, com urgência. Ele me abraçou com força e deixou seu toque viajar pela minha camiseta, por todo meu corpo, e me surpreendi ao perceber que eu queria mais de Shawn. Por fim tive que me afastar para recuperar o ar.

Se eu soubesse que estava perdendo isto, teríamos começado os amassos muito antes. Tem certeza que você nunca fez isto?

Ele riu.

Absoluta. É que vem naturalmente quando se está com alguém como você. Uau minha namorada é gostosa. Baby, você é muito gostosa.

Meu namorado andou malhando e não me avisou. Em que momento você andou fazendo abdominais?

Shawn me trouxe para seu peito novamente.

É legal falar namorado e namorada né?

Muito. Podemos continuar com isto pelo resto da noite, namorado?

Que tal continuarmos isto por um tempo muito maior. Tipo… uns 50 anos?

Mas isso quer dizer que seríamos namorados por 50 anos? Quer dizer… eu quero casar. E ter filhos, e morar numa ilha deserta.

Ok. Então por cinco anos. Aí você se forma, eu ganho muito dinheiro com minhas músicas que vão falar sobre nosso amor louco. E fugimos para a ilha deserta e descobrimos outra forma fofa de nos chamar. O que você acha?

Suspirei. Porque era perfeito. Tudo era perfeito. E eu sabia que naquele momento eu e Shawn tínhamos passado a sonhar juntos.

Acho que eu te amo. - Falei num murmúrio.

Seus lábios beijaram o topo da minha cabeça.

Eu também te amo, El. Pra sempre e desde sempre.

PARTE 2 - SHAWN MENDES

O último show do ano, e eu já não aguentava mais aquela rotina desgastante.

Se concentra Shawn, é o último. Depois você vai poder fazer biscoitos com sua família pelo resto do mês.

Raul, meu agente, tinha o dom de não calar a boca quando deveria. Ele se aproximou de mim, arrumando meu cabelo para o lado do modo que achava favorecer meus olhos.

Precisamos que as garotas se apaixonem pelo seu olhar. - Repetia toda vez que fazia isto, e eu respondia com impaciência. - Já sei, já sei. Você já está farto da atenção feminina. Um dia você vai me contar quem foi essa garota que roubou seu coração há tanto tempo?

Não tem garota nenhuma. Já te disse.

Para mim tanto faz, contanto que você sorria de modo apaixonante para aquelas adolescentes que te aguardam do lado de fora.

Espantei suas mãos para o lado e indiquei o caminho de saída, se tinha algo que eu apreciava eram meus minutos de solidão antes de cada show.

Fazia anos que eu não vinha a Toronto me apresentar, e isso me trazia uma dose de adrenalina a mais. Sequei pela terceira vez a mão no tecido da calça, aguardando o momento que August colocaria a cabeça quadrada pela porta e me informaria que estava na hora.

Meu coração batia forte, eu podia sentir a pressão do sangue pulsando nas veias. Fui até minha carteira, e retirei um pequeno pacotinho com comprimidos. Me servi de dois, que desceram cortando a garganta junto com a vodka gelada.

O efeito foi imediato e meu coração desacelerou, no mesmo momento que as mãos pararam de pingar suor, e me deixei relaxar na cadeira.

Eu podia ouvir os gritos histéricos do lado de fora. Me lembrei de quando eu era apenas um garoto e ia naquele mesmo Festival, me equilibrando nos ombros do meu pai para ter uma visão melhor dos artistas que se apresentavam. Nunca imaginei que um dia, eu mesmo seria a atração principal.

Está na hora, Shawn.

Os três degraus que me levavam ao palco pareciam infinitos, e finalmente visualizei a plateia, que gritou ainda mais alto quando surgi no centro do palco.

Encarei a multidão, e nada me parecia diferente. Não fazia sentido aquela bola que havia se formado na boca do meu estômago, apenas mais uma plateia, como qualquer outra.

As músicas saltavam da minha boca de modo automático, eu sorria do jeito que Raul dizia fazer as garotas se derreterem, e arrumava o topete deixando meu olhar sedutor sempre à vista. Mas o nervosismo parecia não me abandonar, havia um gelado na boca do estômago que não ia embora. E foi neste instante que eu a vi. Ela estava de costas, mas eu tinha muita certeza que nenhuma garota no mundo me faria perder o ritmo daquele jeito. Era ela.

Reconheci o grandalhão ao seu lado. Josh parecia ter duplicado de tamanho, e por algum motivo maluco aquilo me acalmava, ninguém em sã consciência iria se aproximar dela enquanto ele estivesse por perto. E me perguntei porque eu ainda me importava com isto.

Eles estavam no camarote à minha esquerda, a apenas alguns metros de distância, e ela era a única de costas para o palco, como se estivesse evitando me olhar. Na verdade, eu tinha bastante certeza que ela evitava me olhar.

E tive que rir do meu inconsciente, que sabia muito antes de mim que ela estava por perto.

Ela lançou os cabelos para o lado, e Josh se abaixou para cochichar algo, nenhum dos dois parecia ciente que havia um palco e um cantor a sua frente. Eles pareciam muito imersos na própria conversa. E então eu precisava que ela se virasse, que olhasse para mim. Precisava encarar seus olhos verdes, apenas para ter certeza que não estava ficando louco.

Acho que vocês não vão se importar se eu mudar um pouquinho a _playlist_ de hoje, vão? - A plateia respondeu com um sonoro 'Não', e percebi a banda se remexer desconfortável, não sabendo o que eu faria depois. - Faz um tempo que não canto essa e vocês vão ter que me ajudar, combinado?

É, eu definitivamente estava ficando louco. Eu havia trancado essa música e todas as memórias de anos atrás num lugar bem fundo da memória. Mas quando comecei, a letra simplesmente veio.

Oh oh ohhh. Oh oh ohhhh. Oh Oh Oh oh, oh. - A plateia me acompanhou, e me surpreendi por cada um deles saber a música tão bem quanto eu. Encarei o camarote novamente. - _I promise that one day I'll be around I'ii keep you safe I'll keep you sound._

Como uma reação quase automática à música, ela se virou. E meu coração quase saiu pela boca, quer dizer, o que sobrou dele. Porque uma boa parte do meu coração havia ficado em Toronto, com a garota dos olhos mais bonitos que já conheci.

Havia tanta coisa naquele olhar, mas principalmente, mágoa. Eu não podia culpá-la, as coisas não terminaram do modo como havíamos planejado.

_Take a piece of my heart and make it all your own, so when we are apart you'll never be alone_.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar, e percebi o quanto aquela música mexia com seus sentimentos. Eu sabia como ela se sentia, porque eu me sentia igual. Por isso há muito tempo eu não cantava aquela letra, era doloroso. Trazia lembranças de algo que havia se perdido no meio do caminho, e que eu não sabia se podia recuperar.

Então ela voltou sua atenção para Josh, me deixando com a imagem dos seus cachos castanhos, e a silhueta perfeita de uma cintura que deixaria qualquer um louco.

August! - Chamei assim que terminei a música e fiquei livre para fingir tomar um gole de água nos bastidores. - Está vendo aquela garota de suéter rosa? Preciso que você a leve ao meu camarim.

Ele soltou uma risada debochada.

Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Shawn. Olha o tamanho do namorado dela. Ele me parte ao meio apenas com o dedo mindinho.

É o irmão. Mas melhor ficar atento.

Você não está brincando, está?

Eu pareço estar brincando, August?

Ele saiu irritado chutando coisas pelo caminho. E me arrastei até o palco para uma última música que pareceu durar décadas e finalmente eu e meu nervosismo estávamos de volta ao camarim.

Me joguei na primeira poltrona que encontrei. O que eu tinha na cabeça em mandar August trazê-la aqui? Eu nem sabia o que iria falar. Provavelmente ela iria querer arrancar minha cabeça com as unhas e servir no jantar de Natal.

Eu estava nervoso, e fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquele tipo de nervosismo. Existia o nervosismo antes de entrar no palco, onde a adrenalina circulava por todo meu corpo e me deixava agitado, querendo extravasar a energia gerada. Existia o nervosismo de quando algo me tirava do sério, e eu precisava gritar todos os xingamentos conhecidos, e atirar coisas na parede. Mas o que eu sentia estava muito longe de qualquer nervosismo comum. Era o tipo que dava um calafrio na barriga, que dava medo, que ao mesmo tempo que você queria correr sem olhar para trás, queria ficar e ver o que aconteceria.

Eu me lembrava de uma única vez que tinha sentido algo assim.

Ellie havia passado a semana toda falando da festa de aniversário de Alicia.

Mas Baby, porque não podemos ficar assistindo filmes abraçadinhos? Eu realmente não quero ir ao aniversário da Alicia, eu nem gosto da Alicia.

Ah Shawn... amor... entenda, você não precisa gostar de alguém para ir ao aniversário da pessoa. E podemos ficar tipo, vinte minutos e ir embora, mas precisamos ir.

E eu sabia que era importante para Ellie, porque ela nunca me pedia para ir em eventos sociais de populares. Então me esforcei para não reclamar muito desta festa. Eu não era o tipo que gostava de festas. A verdade é que elas pareciam muito mais legais quando eu não era chamado para elas, agora que eu tinha livre acesso a qualquer festa que quisesse ir, elas simplesmente tinham perdido a graça.

Cheguei a sua casa cinco minutos antes do combinado, buzinei duas vezes seguidas, que já era nosso sinal para ela sair.

Ellie apareceu na janela, com uma toalha amarrada em torno do corpo.

Não estou pronta, a porta está aberta. Sobe aqui.

Não tive tempo de argumentar pois ela já havia sumido da janela no segundo seguinte. E eu me arrastei para dentro da casa de Ellie. Eu definitivamente não estava afim de festas aquela noite.

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta, e Ellie revirava uma pilha de roupas no chão.

Você está adiantado. - Falou sem ao menos precisar se virar.

Achei que só íamos ficar vinte minutos. Não importa a roupa que vai usar.

Ela soltou uma risada debochada.

Se as pessoas só vão me ver por vinte minutos, eu preciso estar divina.

Ellie ajeitou o nó da toalha em volta do corpo e se aproximou, me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Apenas peça para sua mãe te ajudar, ela sempre consegue escolher roupas que você gosta.

Meus pais estão em plantão hoje a noite.

Ela revirava uma mecha do cabelo no indicador, que era o sinal de que ela estava confusa. Ellie costumava enrolar o cabelo e morder o lábio inferior do mesmo modo que fazia neste momento.

Eu estava pensando, você poderia ir com o Josh, e depois de vinte minutos me ligar para eu ir te buscar. Não é perfeito?

Espertinho. Mas o Josh já saiu. Ou você acha que se ele estivesse em casa você realmente ainda estaria no meu quarto?

Ela tinha razão, se Josh estivesse em casa eu não teria passado nem da soleira da porta de entrada. E de repente eu estava muito ciente de Ellie a minha frente, vestindo apenas uma toalha. Suas pernas longas totalmente nuas, e meu coração palpitou em todos os lugares, principalmente abaixo da cintura.

E o nervosismo me atingiu, deixando um calafrio prolongado na boca do estômago. Minhas mãos começaram a suar, e precisei usar a barra da camiseta para secá-las.

O que você acha dessa saia, e essa camiseta. Com aquela bota?

Ellie apontou pro canto do quarto, meu olhar seguiu a direção, mas eu não tinha foco suficiente para analisar a combinação, então apenas falei de forma automática.

Linda, Baby.

Ela pareceu convencida, e soltou o nó da toalha deixando a mostra sua lingerie. Renda vermelha. E eu sabia que Ellie havia programado aquilo. Minha garganta secou e tive que forçar saliva para lubrificar as cordas vocais e ser capaz de dizer alguma palavra.

Pode respirar Shawn, tá tudo bem.

E... eu... eu te espero lá fora.

Levantei em direção a porta, mas ela me segurou pelo pulso.

Qual o problema? Você é meu namorado. Namorados podem ver a namorada trocar de roupa.

Dei de ombros, como se fosse algo normal. Mas dentro de mim meu coração brigava para sair pela boca.

Claro, Baby. Normal. Eu apenas...

E então ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou. De um modo nada delicado. Eu sempre brinquei que Ellie tinha mais hormônios que eu, geralmente eu era o dono do auto controle que impedia Ellie tirar as roupas. Eu achava que nossa primeira vez tinha que ser especial. Porque não era apenas nossa primeira vez como namorados, era nossa primeira de todas as vezes. E eu sabia que talvez Ellie não se importasse agora, mas um dia ela iria se lembrar e queria que tivesse a melhor recordação possível deste momento.

El... você tem certeza...

Shawn... - Ela parou de tentar tirar minha camiseta e me encarou. - É a sua primeira vez também, se você tiver certeza, eu com certeza tenho.

Afastei uma mecha do seu rosto. A parte de baixo da minha cintura gritava a plenos pulmões que sim, eu tinha muita certeza.

Mas eu tinha imaginado velas, um vinho. Sei lá.

Ela riu.

Você imaginou isso porque você quer isso, ou porque você acha que eu quero?

Achei que você ia gostar de contar para suas amigas, se fosse assim.

Shawn, eu amo você. E eu quero contar para minhas amigas como meu namorado é um cavalheiro, como ele escreve músicas lindas e tem uma voz doce que canta para mim antes de dormir. Como ele me liga para dar boa noite, e depois pula a janela do meu quarto porque ficou com saudades. Eu quero contar para todo mundo que quando estou perto de você quero arrancar as suas roupas e ficar colada em você, porque a gente se ama tanto que simplesmente não consegue se desgrudar.

Eu a tomei nos meus braços, abandonando o auto controle. Porque ela tinha razão. Tudo que eu queria era me ligar a ela de todas as formas possíveis. E a deixei levantar minha camiseta e jogá-la no canto, junto com o resto das roupas que se espalhavam pelo chão do quarto.

Eu ainda ria bobamente ao lembrar da nossa noite. A memória da renda deslizando pela sua pele macia, Ellie gemendo com o toque e a sensação de ter meu peito esmagado, como se não fosse suportar todo o amor que sentia.

_Mas que porra, El. Sete anos depois e você continua me deixando nervoso como um adolescente inseguro._

Haviam me dito que todos devem sofrer o primeiro amor. Cansei de ouvir que você só se torna homem ao ter o coração partido, e que passa. Eu só precisava dar tempo ao tempo e aquele amor passava.

Então alguém poderia me explicar porque depois de seis anos essa porra de coração continuava me lembrando de Ellie Johnson?

Finalmente August voltou, a respiração ofegante como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona.

Ela mandou dizer exatamente essas palavras, e por favor Shawn, eu só estou repetindo o que ela disse: Shawn Mendes, você pode pegar toda sua arrogância, e se engasgar com ela.

Ele levantou o dedo do meio, de um jeito tímido. E eu sabia que aquilo era muito mais educado do que eu merecia.

Ela mostrou o dedo do meio?

Ela mostrou os dois, e o irmão dela fez um gesto muito parecido a quebrar o meu pescoço.

Ok August, obrigado.

O garoto saiu correndo pelos bastidores, enquanto eu me ajeitei novamente na poltrona e aguardei o primeiro jornalista que se posicionava à minha frente. Raul insistia que receber jornalistas era uma boa forma de se manter em alta no mundo dos famosos. E eu detestava cada minuto. Cinco minutos e nada mais do que isto, era tudo que eu podia oferecer aos jornalistas. Os comprimidos ainda faziam efeito nos meus nervos, o que me permitiu sorrir de um modo falso e atender a cada uma das figuras que surgiam a minha frente. O jornalista imponente, a jornalista mais interessada em fatos irrelevantes, a recém formada que havia sido enviada para me deixar nervoso. Para mim eram apenas profissionais querendo extrair informações rentáveis.

Shawn você precisa parecer pelo menos um pouco mais animado. Juro que é o último jornalista antes de você poder ir para casa cozinhar biscoitos pelo resto do mês. E tenho certeza que você vai se animar com essa daí, só enquanto estava ali fora cinco caras tentaram pedir o telefone dela.

Ele me deu dois tapinhas nas costas.

Apenas mande a jornalista entrar e vamos acabar logo com isto, Raul.

Ele sumiu pela porta, e eu me ocupei em mexer o copo de vodka com gelo que havia acabado de encher. A primeira coisa que vi foram seus saltos, continuação de pernas longas e delineadas, cobertas por uma meia calça grossa. Seus olhos verdes continuavam tão impactantes quanto eu me lembrava.

El. - Deixei escapar em um suspiro.

Ellie Johnson. - Me corrigiu com frieza. Ela colocou o celular na mesa de centro entre nós. - Sou jornalista da GQ Canadá. Vou gravar nossa entrevista, se você não se importar. E antes que você pergunte, não foi minha escolha estar aqui, mas a minha querida colega de trabalho resolveu ficar doente justo hoje.

Ela cruzou as pernas do modo que faria qualquer homem se jogar aos seus pés, e tive que me concentrar em qualquer outro ponto da sala, para não parecer um adolescente virgem encarando suas pernas.

Você continua linda, El. Ainda mais bonita bravinha.

Se seus olhos fossem armas, ela teria me fuzilado naquele momento. Ela indicou o gravador a minha frente, num sinal claro que eu deveria tomar cuidado com as palavras. Ellie endireitou a postura como uma profissional, e sorriu de modo forçado.

Muito bem Shawn, nossas leitoras estão ansiosas por saber por que você ficou tanto tempo sem voltar a se apresentar no Canadá.

Senti a bola parada na garganta, tornando difícil engolir a saliva. As palavras pareciam arranhar minhas cordas vocais de um modo dolorido. Ellie me encarava desafiadora, e eu sabia que cada pergunta havia sido cuidadosamente formulada. E que continham muito mais sobre nós do que ela queria deixar transparecer.

Nós acabamos dando preferência aos lugares que não costumamos ir, mas não pretendo mais ficar longe do Canadá por tanto tempo.

Ela anotou algo no seu pequeno caderno, e voltou a me encarar.

_Don't be a fool _é uma música bem peculiar, no que você se inspirou quando escreveu esta letra?

El, não acredito. Eu escrevo dois discos inteiros para você, e você está me perguntando sobre a única música que não importa?

Tenho apenas mais quatro minutos de entrevista, se não se importa de responder, o Raul foi bem específico quando disse que não teríamos nenhum minuto a mais.

A verdade é que cada letra de _Don't be a fool _fora escrita pensando nela. Foi meu jeito de dizer 'Te amo, mas siga em frente'. Era meu jeito de seguir em frente também, apenas não deu certo para mim.

Foi algo idiota, _eu_ fui um imbecil por ter escrito. E sinto muito, El.

_Running Low, Three Empty Words_ também?

Por um momento sua atenção desviou para baixo, como se não quisesse realmente ouvir a resposta, então voltou a me encarar com uma máscara cobrindo todos os sentimentos. Eu apenas queria me aproximar e saber exatamente o que ela estava pensando, como antigamente. Sempre fora muito fácil saber o que Ellie pensava, porque cada sentimento transparecia no seu rosto. Mas não hoje, aquela noite ela era uma garota que eu não conhecia mais.

Você ouviu _Memories, Never Be Alone, Imagination, Roses_? Meu Deus El, todas as músicas são suas.

Ellie. Meu nome é Ellie. - Seu sorriso falso voltou a ocupar os lábios. - E qual sua música favorita?

Depende do dia. Hoje é _Never Be Alone._

E por que exatamente esta música? - Havia muito mais sarcasmo que o necessário na pergunta.

E eu sabia que ela estava furiosa.

_Porque é a nossa música, Baby. Aquela que prometi que faria só para nós. _

Por que me lembra alguém especial, e me traz boas lembranças de casa.

Coisas que deixou para trás?

Cada palavra era como se Ellie estivesse lançando facas, e eu sabia que deveria tomar cuidado com as respostas. Encarei o gravador entre nós.

Não. Nunca ficaram para trás. Ellie, por favor. Vamos conversar. Ou você vai continuar cuspindo perguntas e não me deixando explicar?

O que está faltando para você lançar um terceiro disco? Faz algum tempo que não vemos novos trabalhos.

Até aquele momento, eu não sabia a resposta para a pergunta. Havia um bloqueio inexplicável na minha criatividade, que se quebrou no momento que olhei para Ellie a minha frente. Eu poderia escrever centenas de músicas descrevendo todos os sentimentos que seu olhar me trazia.

Faltava a minha musa.

Não falta mais?

Não sei, da última vez que ela falou comigo foi através do meu assistente, e ele estava me mostrando o dedo do meio. Aquilo foi maldade, El.

Ellie. - Ela suspirou, revirando as páginas do caderninho. - Você tem o costume de chamar garotas da plateia ao seu camarim? Aposto que nossas fãs adorariam saber se têm chances de viver seus contos de fadas vindo ao seu show.

El, por favor…

Um minuto, Shawn, respeite o tempo.

Ela balançava a caneta, e entendi que aquele era o jeito de dispersar seu nervosismo. Me inclinei para frente, porque a vontade de tocar sua pele macia era incontrolável.

Não! El, eu não faço isso.

Eu queria tanto tocar sua pele macia, apenas para relembrar a sensação que me passava. Ellie recolheu o celular da mesa e pulou para longe de mim como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa, no mesmo instante em que Raul invadiu a sala.

Ellie Johnson, que prazer te ter aqui. Espero que o Shawn tenha dado um bom material para trabalhar.

Excelente, Raul. E não se preocupe. Vou publicar cada palavra do jeitinho que ele falou, sem edições.

Meu empresário deu tapinhas nas costas dela do mesmo modo que fazia comigo.

Eu sei, Ellie. Por isso fiquei tão feliz quando te vi hoje, aquela sua colega é expert em manipular as palavras.

Eu sabia que ela não iria postar nada do que havíamos conversado. Não tinha dúvidas que El chegaria em casa e faria totalmente o contrário do que havia prometido a Raul. Ela era a primeira a querer manter o passado o mais discreto possível.

E aquele seu segurança do lado de fora, garota? Achei que ele quebraria o August ao meio.

Ellie sorriu, lançando o cabelo para os lados, num sinal claro de flerte. Eu sabia que tudo fazia parte do show, mas eu odiava vê-la flertando com qualquer outro cara, e torci para que Josh quebrasse o pescoço do meu agente.

É meu irmão. Ele estava de folga hoje e pedi para me acompanhar.

Ela deu de ombros, e Raul parecia maravilhado por cada palavra. Provavelmente tão encantado pelo sorriso de Ellie quanto qualquer ser humano.

Raul, se você não se importar acho que a Ellie tinha mais algumas perguntas.

Indiquei novamente a porta de saída para Raul, que me deu uma piscada nada discreta antes de sair.

Não tenho mais nenhuma pergunta, Shawn.

El… Ellie. Precisamos conversar, por favor, você não pode ir embora assim.

Sua risada era carregada de ironia.

Acho que esta conversa está atrasada seis anos, Shawn.

CAPÍTULO 7 ELLIE JOHNSON

Pelo amor de todos os deuses, El, apenas escolha uma roupa e entre na porra deste carro.

Josh buzinou de novo, como se isso fosse fazer eu me decidir mais rápido entre o sapato de salto e a bota. Cada vez que a buzina soava apenas tornava minha escolha mais difícil. Finalmente optei pela bota e corri pelos degraus até a garagem, onde Josh já me esperava no seu mais novo investimento: um Mercedes GLS.

Você estava vestindo ou fabricando esta bota?

Engraçadinho. Melhor você dar a partida logo, antes que eu decida escolher outro sapato.

Ele ligou o carro, e o som do motor foi quase imperceptível enquanto andávamos pelas ruas cobertas por gelo de Toronto.

Anthony havia decorado toda a casa com pequenas luzes piscantes e guirlandas de natal, que cercavam o alto pinheiro plantado em frente da casa. Ele nos recepcionou com copos de bebidas para nos ajudar a aquecer. A sala já estava lotada de convidados, a maioria eram as mesmas pessoas de sempre, com exceção de um único convidado, apoiado no balcão do bar, remexendo um copo com vodka e gelo de modo desinteressado.

Quem convidou ele? - Perguntei indicando Shawn.

Desde quando esse Popstar precisa de convite? Parece que seu ex já é prepotente o suficiente para invadir as festas dos outros.

O que ele quer aqui?

Anthony soltou uma risada quase perversa.

Acho que nós dois sabemos o que ele veio fazer aqui, mas podemos comprovar se você preferir.

Ele aproximou seu corpo do meu, colando cada pedaço do peito forte em mim, eu podia sentir todas as saliências dos seus músculos de atleta profissional. Uma mão possessiva na minha cintura me obrigando a não desgrudar do seu corpo.

Caramba, Tony. Você tomou banho de perfume?

É a minha nova fragância, gostou?

Ele esticou o pescoço para que eu pudesse sentir o cheiro. Era totalmente desnecessário, todo o ar ao redor estava infestado pelo odor doce.

Você tem um perfume? Tipo aqueles com seu nome e tudo o mais?

Tony McConnor, se você quiser uma amostra te dou uma, eu recebi várias caixas.

Eu definitivamente não queria uma amostra, uma vez que o cheiro já me enjoava.

Acho que já tive amostra grátis o suficiente do perfume pelo resto da minha vida. Você pode apenas chegar para trás? Esse cheiro está me sufocando.

Calma, El. Seu namoradinho nem ficou vermelho ainda, acho que temos que esquentar um pouco as coisas por aqui.

Ele abaixou até seu nariz roçar minha orelha, me fazendo cócegas e dando exatamente o efeito que Anthony queria.

Você acha realmente que esse seu joguinho vai nos ajudar a descobrir algo?

Deu certo ontem com a loirinha, ela não desgrudou de mim depois de me ver agarrado com você. E seu cantor parece bastante incomodado, as pontas das orelhas já estão começando a mudar de cor. Acho que podemos incrementar mais um pouquinho.

Suas mãos desceram alguns centímetros, atingindo a base da minha coluna, num ponto muito mais baixo do que seria educado.

Acho que podemos parar por aí não é, Tony?

Senti seu hálito no meu rosto, e imaginei quantas meninas não desejariam estar tão próximas ao astro do Toronto Maple Leafs quanto eu estava naquele momento. Para mim eu só queria que Tony e seu perfume nauseante se mantivessem longe durante o resto da noite. Mas saber que isto mexia com Shawn era muito tentador para me afastar. Seus dedos rápidos prenderam uma mecha do meu cabelo e ele brincou com os fios com habilidade, do mesmo modo que fazia quando namorávamos .

Prontinho, seu astro já está irritado o suficiente, e acho que temos nossa resposta sobre o que o trouxe aqui, não é mesmo?

Olhei por cima do ombro e Shawn encarava a cena sem disfarçar, segurando um copo de vodka em uma das mãos, e a outra fechada em punho. Finalmente Tony se afastou, e ajeitou o próprio topete do modo capaz de levar garotas ao delírio.

Então você e a loira da noite passada se deram bem?

Ele sorriu do seu jeito prepotente deixando a mostra os dentes brancos e alinhados.

Claro. Depois do nosso show, embora o de hoje tenha sido muito melhor. Com certeza seu astro pop não ficou decepcionado.

Dei um soco no seu ombro, porque eu detestava o modo como Anthony manipulava as situações, e ele apenas riu.

Ai Ellie! Relaxa. Dou cinco minutos pro seu muso vir conversar com você. Eu vou me ocupar com minhas convidadas. Boa festa, linda.

Ele piscou e saiu em direção a um grupo de garotas que o encaravam como se Tony fosse uma carne suculenta. Mas algo que eu não podia negar era que Tony sempre tinha razão, e em cinco minutos um Shawn irado se materializou ao meu lado.

Quer dizer que você e o McConnor estão íntimos agora?

Nós somos amigos. Isso te incomoda?

Ele deu o primeiro gole na vodka, e um sorriso se formou nos cantos da sua boca.

Sim.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Shawn? O Anthony não é seu amigo, e você realmente não deveria se incomodar com quem está perto de mim.

Você aparece no meu show depois de seis anos, me faz perguntas que eu tenho certeza que não vai querer publicar as respostas. Me encara com esses seus olhos verdes, que porra, deixam minha perna mole e quer que eu simplesmente deixe para lá?

Você já deixou uma vez, qual o problema deixar de novo?

Eu não costumo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, El.

Naquele momento eu mesma queria ter um copo de vodka, pois era como se Shawn tivesse sugado todo ar a minha volta e deixado minha garganta seca. Tive de me lembrar de respirar. E eu odiava o fato dele ainda ter o poder de me deixar deste jeito.

Errar uma vez foi suficiente para mim.

El… Ellie, me escuta. Nós tínhamos dezessete anos. Você realmente se imagina a vida inteira com seu namorado de escola? Sem saber se vocês estão juntos porque o que sentem é realmente amor ou porque é mais fácil daquele jeito?

Fácil? Eu não chamaria estar com você de fácil. Mas acho que não preciso responder essa pergunta. Você decidiu por nós dois.

Deixei Shawn e sua vodka para trás e fui em direção a Josh, numa marcha furiosa. Eu só queria ficar o mais longe possível do cantor pop que me encarava, ele não tinha o direito de voltar a bagunçar minha vida.

Maninha, você está quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

Fica quieto Josh, e me passa a tequila.

Eu gostava por Josh nunca fazer perguntas demais, ele apenas me passou a garrafa e um pequeno copo de dose.

Muito bem pessoal, a minha maninha quer virar uma dose de tequila, não vamos deixar a diversão para ela sozinha.

Os amigos de Josh soltaram um grito muito parecido ao de Vikings guerreiros e começaram a encher suas próprias doses. Após três doses minha cabeça já girava e fui obrigada a me encolher ao lado de Josh, usando seu ombro largo como travesseiro. Isso não foi suficiente para me impedir de virar mais duas doses de tequila. Meu irmão lançou um olhar reprovador mas não disse nada, ele sabia que eu precisava de uma bebedeira àquela noite.

Tony sumiu por um tempo com as garotas que conversava e surgiu instantes depois, sozinho. Ele ocupou o lugar ao meu lado, e minha cabeça abandonou o ombro de Josh para substituir pelo seu.

Fazia tempo que não te via bêbada, El. E detesto te ver assim por causa dele, de novo.

Ele não vai….

As palavras se embolaram na minha língua, tornando impossível entender qualquer sentido nelas, e deixei meus olhos fecharem.

CAPÍTULO 8

Minha cabeça latejava, a luz do Sol me cegou por instantes e a risada gutural de Josh me fez esconder a cabeça entre os travesseiros.

Bom Dia maninha.

Me diga por favor que eu dormi e você me trouxe para casa e nada mais aconteceu.

Ele voltou a rir, e eu me afundei mais na cama. O tecido de uma camiseta desconhecida me cobria, e isso era um péssimo sinal.

Só posso dizer que você me surpreende cada dia mais, Ellie. Eu sempre soube que ser minha gêmea e crescer comigo não tinha sido o melhor exemplo, mas sete doses de tequila foi realmente um recorde para você.

Apenas desembuche o que aconteceu, Josh. E como eu vim parar nesta camiseta?

Ele sentou na poltrona rosa que ficava no canto do quarto, como se fosse me contar uma história de ninar.

Você dormiu no ombro do Tony, e depois acordou pedindo mais tequila. Todos acharam bem engraçado, eu até ia te dar mas aí você levantou, foi até o Shawn e começou a dar uma bronca nele, dizendo que ele não podia ter te deixado daquele jeito. Então você desmaiou, o Tony queria te levar pro quarto dele, mas o Shawn te carregou pro banheiro dizendo que te conhecia bem o suficiente para saber quando você estava prestes a passar mal. Enfim… ele passou o resto da festa segurando seu cabelo para trás.

Ah não…

Tenho que dizer que o garoto ganhou alguns pontos.

E como eu vim parar dentro desta camiseta?

Ele riu, e lançou os braços para trás da cabeça, aproveitando todo o momento do meu desespero.

Bom… eu tentei te trazer para casa, mas você disse que ainda não tinha terminado de discutir com o Shawn. Ele pareceu achar bem engraçado e disse que te trazia depois.

Você deixou um cara que eu não via há seis anos me trazer para casa?

Ellie, você se abraçou ao vaso e disse que tinha que terminar de brigar com ele. E Shawn disse que você tinha vomitado no seu vestido, por isso colocou uma camiseta extra que tinha no carro em você.

Minha pele queimava com a humilhação.

Avise a todos que não vou sair deste quarto pro resto da minha vida.

Eu queria que um buraco no meio da cama se abrisse e me sugasse para dentro.

Mas eu ainda nem te contei a melhor parte.

Tem mais?

Claro maninha, você é cheia de surpresas. - Josh se inclinou na poltrona, como se não quisesse perder nenhum instante da minha reação. - Ele te trouxe em casa, e quando estava indo embora você se jogou no seu pescoço implorando para ele ficar, pois você estava com saudades de dormir _grudadinha com ele_.

Josh gargalhou tão alto e por tanto tempo, que algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

Você está brincando né? Eu não faria isso...

E de repente imagens da noite anterior começaram a borbulhar na mente. Shawn abrindo a porta do seu carro e me colocando no banco de trás. O couro gelado na minha bochecha, enquanto ele me pedia licença para trocar o vestido sujo pela camiseta.

Sempre tão educado. - Eu respondi.

Acredite em mim, eu preferia estar tirando suas roupas com você me implorando por isto, e não porque você está semi morta no banco do meu carro.

Eu gostava como você hesitava toda vez antes de tirar minhas roupas.

Sua risada soou fraca.

Você era a garota mais bonita da escola El, me deixava nervoso pra porra.

Shawn levantou meus braços que pendiam moles ao lado do corpo, e senti o tecido macio cheirando a amaciante deslizar na pele.

Bom, agora você é o garoto mais bonito do mundo, e eu não estou nervosa, na verdade, queria dar um chute na sua cabeça.

Apenas descanse, El. Vamos chegar na sua casa logo, Baby.

E seus olhos castanhos me encararam com seriedade. Ele não estava se divertindo em ter que fazer aquilo. Então ele dirigiu com calma, lançando olhares preocupados de vez em quando para o banco de trás, conferindo se eu estava bem. Flashes de Shawn me enrolando no seu casaco, me ajudando a sair do carro, e me acompanhando até a cama surgiram. Eu me pendurando no seu pescoço, e implorando para ficar comigo até que eu dormisse.

Temos que fazer as coisas direito, El. - Sussurrou.

Nós já fizemos uma vez, e deu tudo errado. - Choraminguei, me encolhendo nas cobertas.

Seus dedos longos tocaram minha bochecha com carinho.

Não dessa vez.

Por favor. - Implorei uma última vez.

E tudo voltou a escurecer.

Vamos, El. O pai está louco para soltar o discurso sobre como a bebida acaba com as sinapses cerebrais.

Josh me puxou para fora da cama, me empurrando até o banheiro.

E lave esse cabelo, está fedendo a vômito. Qualquer coisa grite.

E ouvi seus passos pesados ressoarem pelas escadas.

Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, meus olhos estavam fundos, e não havia cor nenhuma nas bochechas. Eu usava uma camiseta macia, feita de algodão em cores do vermelho tijolo. O tecido cheirava a colônia de Shawn.

No lado esquerdo havia o pequeno símbolo da marca 'Givenchy' escrito em letras pretas. E me perguntei quando Shawn tinha se tornado a pessoa que usava roupas caras de marca.

Josh estava certo, meu pai não perdeu a oportunidade de me entreter com um longo discurso sobre o álcool te matar a cada gole. Inimigo do seu cérebro, foi como ele chamou o álcool. E eu tive que prometer que nunca mais iria colocar uma gota da bebida na boca, e eu não estava mentindo, a lembrança do gosto já me enjoava.

A noite minha mãe invadiu meu quarto, carregando com cuidado a camiseta laranja que cheirava a amaciante e limpeza.

Encarei a camiseta na ponta da cama, sabendo que precisaria devolvê-la ao dono. Apenas aquele pedaço de pano deveria custar mais que o meu salário do mês todo.

_Ellie - Te arranjo o telefone daquela modelo que você queria se você devolver a blusa do Shawn_.

As paredes tremeram com a risada de Josh no quarto ao lado.

_Josh - Sem chances._

_Ellie - Por favooor. Nunca te pedi nada._

_Josh - Você me pede coisas todos os dias. ¬¬_

_Ellie - Essa é a última. Eu juro._

_Josh - Porque você não admite que quer ir lá entregar a blusa e para de inventar desculpas? Ou apenas fique com a blusa. _

_Ellie - É uma Givenchy._

Apenas vá logo, e me deixe dormir! - Gritou do seu quarto.

Suspirei e me rendi à verdade. Eu queria ir, e ver seus olhos castanhos sonhadores. _Droga de coração que sentiu falta dele todos os dias._

Karen havia enfeitado a casa com luzes piscantes coloridas, e no jardim havia diversas pequenas estátuas do Papai Noel com suas renas e eu sabia que aquilo havia sido ideia de Ayallah. Eu me lembrava como ela amava o Natal, e tinha uma paixão especial pelas renas. Ayallah sabia o nome e a história de cada uma das renas, e fazia questão de repetir, para garantir que todos saberiam também.

Bati duas vezes na porta, de um modo tão silencioso que eu duvidava que alguém pudesse ter ouvido. Porque de repente eu tinha perdido a coragem, e tudo que eu queria era sair correndo dali antes que as coisas ficassem ainda mais difíceis.

Ajeitei o cachecol em volta do pescoço e aguardei.

Ai Meu Deus! Ellie? Não acredito. Faz tipo uns mil anos.

A irmã de Shawn tinha se transformado numa cópia dele mesmo naquela idade. Os mesmos aparelhos metálicos cobrindo os dentes, e algumas manchas de espinhas pelo rosto. A garota me abraçou como se fôssemos melhores amigas.

Ayallah? Caramba, da última vez que te vi você usava tutu rosa. E tinha tipo uns 50 centímetros a menos.

Eu ainda uso o tutu de vez em quando. Mas não conte para ninguém.

Ela rolou os olhos como adolescentes costumam fazer.

Ellie? - Um grito agudo vindo de dentro da casa me assustou e Karen apareceu secando as mãos num pano. - Ayallah, traga a garota para dentro, está congelando aí fora. Esses foram os modos que te ensinei? E como você está linda, Ellie. - Ela me puxou para um abraço, me arrastando para dentro da casa que cheirava a biscoitos assados. - Eu amo meu filho, mas ele e uma anta são a mesma coisa. Não pude acreditar quando ele me disse que vocês tinham terminado. E o que você está fazendo? Calma, não me diga. Se eu tivesse essas pernas e esses olhos eu com certeza seria modelo. Atriz?

Perceber que Karen Mendes não havia mudado nada naqueles anos, e aquilo aqueceu meu coração, porque me fazia sentir como se nada tivesse mudado.

Jornalista na verdade. Da GQ.

Foi a vez de Ayallah soltar um gritinho agudo.

Você entrevista os famosos?

Dei de ombros.

Sim, basicamente é o meu trabalho.

E quem você já entrevistou?

Entrevistei seu irmão outro dia. - Ela rolou os olhos impaciente, e percebi que eu queria realmente agradar Ayallah, então dei o que ela queria. - Justin Bieber, Taylor Evans, Tony McConnor, na próxima semana vou entrevistar o Jake Gyllenhaal…

O Jake? Posso ir com você? Por favor… Minhas amigas vão ficar loucas.

Encarei Karen que balançou a cabeça num gesto inconfundível de 'Definitivamente não!'

Na verdade o Jake eu vou ter que ir até Nova Iorque. Mas aposto que suas amigas vão ficar loucas se souberem que você conheceu o Tony também, o que você acha? Ele tem uma piscina aquecida que é ótima nessa época do ano, podemos ir um dia na casa dele passar a tarde na piscina.

Ela soltou outro grito, e eu podia jurar ter visto lágrimas se formando no canto dos seus olhos.

Eu amo o Tony. O Shawn disse que só por cima do cadáver dele iria me apresentar o Mcconnor. A Ashley vai pirar quando eu contar para ela. Obrigada Ellie.

A garota saiu correndo pelas escadas e eu sabia que ela tinha ido contar para as amigas.

Adolescentes. Toda vez que sinto saudades dessa época eu apenas olho para Ayallah e percebo que prefiro ser adulta. Mas porque você não senta, Ellie? Se o Shawn tivesse me avisado que você viria, teria assado os biscoitos antes, eles ainda vão demorar um pouco para ficar prontos.

Na verdade eu só vim para devolver a camiseta do Shawn, se você puder entregar...

Karen deu dois passos para trás, um sorriso torto nos lábios igual ao modo que Shawn sorria quando tinha um plano mirabolante se formando.

Claro que não sua bobinha, o Shawn está no quarto com o violão, igual aos velhos tempos. Eu amo meu filho, mas não senti nenhum pouco de falta dele tocando violão de madrugada. Quase não consegui dormir a noite. - Karen me levou até o começo da escada e deu dois tapinhas de incentivo nas minhas costas. - Acho que você se lembra o caminho, não lembra, querida?

Sim, eu lembrava perfeitamente. E tudo continuava igual ao que era há seis anos. No topo da escada havia uma foto nova, a família Mendes usando suéteres iguais no Natal. Shawn sorria enquanto abraçava Ayallah, um sorriso torto nos lábios, e me perguntei se as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, e se tivessem sido, se eu estaria naquela foto vestindo o mesmo suéter, porque me parecia algo incrível para se fazer.

Meu coração bateu mais forte quando vi a velha porta descascada com a placa 'Popstar Trabalhando' pendurada.

Torci para que ele não me ouvisse batendo, para que eu pudesse apenas deixar a camiseta na frente da porta e sair correndo.

Ayallah, já disse que não vou te levar na casa do McConnor, pare de me encher o saco. - Gritou de dentro do quarto e tive que sorrir.

Porque sim, no fundo eu queria estar ali, e estava feliz por Shawn ter me ouvido bater à porta. Quem eu queria enganar?

Na verdade sou eu Shawn, vim devolver sua camiseta.

Em um segundo a porta estava aberta, e me deparei com Shawn vestindo apenas uma camiseta que mal cobria suas cuecas.

El…

Vim devolver isto.

Empurrei o pano no seu peito, torcendo para ele não reparar o leve tremor que atingiu minhas mãos. Mas ao invés de pegar a camiseta ele se afastou da entrada.

Porque você não entra um pouco?

Eu sabia que devia falar não, meu inconsciente gritava a plenos pulmões que eu não podia lidar com tudo aquilo naquele momento. Mas meu coração foi mais rápido, e quando percebi meus pés já estavam fazendo o caminho para dentro do seu quarto.

Continua igual. - Murmurei.

Não tive muito tempo de deixar o quarto mais maduro.

Eu gosto assim.

Ele sorriu.

Eu também. - ele caminhou até a escrivaninha bagunçada que fiacava em frente à janela. - Lembra que costumávamos estudar aqui, El?

Claro que eu lembrava, de cada minuto. Lembrava perfeitamente do modo como ele arrumava os cabelos, tentando tirá-los da frente dos olhos e se concentrar nos números. Mas na maior parte do tempo nós apenas fingíamos estudar.

Ellie, meu nome é Ellie. E eu só vim devolver sua camiseta, Shawn.

Estendi o pano novamente, com uma súplica no olhar. Porque de repente faltava ar nos meus pulmões, era como se as recordações estivessem tomando todas as minhas energias, e eu precisasse sair dali.

Ele segurou a blusa e o seu toque fez uma corrente passar por mim. Shawn apenas jogou o tecido na mala meio aberta que estava no canto do quarto.

E obrigada por ontem. Você não precisava ter se preocupado.

Ah eu precisava sim, você estava verde e seu amiguinho McConnor queria te colocar deitada na cama _dele_.

O Tony já cuidou de mim diversas vezes na faculdade, e eu sobrevivi. Teria sobrevivido.

Ele emitiu um rosnado, parecido a um leão enfurecido.

Não preciso dos detalhes, El.

Ellie. Meu nome é Ellie. E sim, eu preciso te dizer detalhes, porque você sumiu. Você desapareceu por seis anos. A última vez que te vi foi no nosso baile, e você foi embora me prometendo voltaria.

Nós tínhamos terminado, El.

Nós tínhamos dado _um tempo_.

Um tempo de quatro anos me parece um término.

Não importa. Sabia que eu te procurei na minha formatura? Eu estava lá tirando fotos com o reitor e imaginando quando você caminharia em minha direção, mais alto que todos os outros. E adivinha? Você nunca apareceu!

Você estava namorando o McConnor!

As orelhas de Shawn atingiram uma tonalidade vermelha, e ele tinha secado a mão duas vezes, como sempre fizera quando se estressava.

Eu não estava mais com o Tony na minha formatura.

Ah e você queria que eu adivinhasse? Você postava fotos todos os dias com ele.

O Tony é meu melhor amigo! E se você tivesse me ligado, você saberia que tínhamos terminado.

Ah claro, porque eu ia te ligar depois de quatro anos e falar: Oi El, aqui é seu ex. A propósito, você ainda está com o McConnor ou posso te levar flores na formatura?

Bom, pelo menos você saberia que não estávamos mais juntos.

Se você tivesse ligado para me contar, talvez tivesse sido mais efetivo.

Ah sim, porque eu ia ligar pro meu ex namorado, rico e famoso. Cercado por mulheres bonitas e dizer: Shawn, a propósito, pare de enfiar a língua na garganta da Hailey e venha na minha formatura para fugirmos juntos.

Ele tinha passado a mão tantas vezes no cabelo, que havia uma marca dos seus dedos dividindo mechas entre os fios. Tinha se formado um ruga de estresse entre seus olhos.

Você queria que eu ficasse celibatário enquanto você agarrava o McConnor?

Então ele sorriu porque era isso que fazíamos quando um dos dois não queria mais brigar, e deu dois passos em minha direção. E tive que rir também, porque parecíamos dois adolescentes brigando.

Não era para ter sido assim, Baby. A gente era jovem, e as pessoas começaram a me dizer várias coisas sobre o primeiro amor. Mas acontece que eu nunca consegui te esquecer. Eu não cantava nossa música há três anos, porque doía esperar o momento que você surgiria, mesmo sabendo que nunca iria aparecer. E aquele dia El, quando te vi de costas. Meu Deus, eu já escrevi três músicas desde que cheguei aqui. Sabe há quanto tempo eu não escrevia uma nova música?

Não respondi, porque não me importava há quanto tempo ele não escrevia músicas, a única coisa que me importava era meu coração batendo furiosamente no peito, como se quisesse escapar pela boca e pular em Shawn para se sentir completo novamente.

El… Baby… sempre foi você. Desde que te vi no ginásio pulando com pompons eu sabia que era você.

Então porque você não voltou?

Minha voz tremeu, e senti lágrimas subindo aos olhos. Fui em direção à porta, determinada a não me deter, pois não sabia se teria forças para controlar as lágrimas se ficasse ali mais tempo. Senti sua mão no meu ombro.

Eu estava com medo, El. Posso encarar uma multidão de pessoas, mas pensar em encarar seus olhos verdes me dizendo que estava terminado e não queria mais ficar comigo era apavorante.

Eu não teria dito isso.

Agora eu sei, mas na época tudo que eu sabia era que seu melhor amigo era o jogador de hóquei mais amado do país, e que simplesmente não havia espaço para mim na sua vida. Não acabou, El. Você sabe disso.

Me livrei da sua mão quente, porque era doloroso lembrar o quanto eu amava seu toque. E saí correndo do quarto, sem olhar para trás. Shawn não me seguiu, ele sempre soube quando eu precisava ficar sozinha.

Liguei o carro, e acelerei pelas ruas cobertas de gelo de Toronto. Meu inconsciente já sabia para onde eu estava indo muito antes de eu perceber. Em poucos minutos estava no ponto mais alto da cidade, encarando a paisagem de casas cobertas por neve, enquanto o dia escurecia. Fazia exatamente seis anos que eu não ia naquele mirante.

Eu estava no meu quarto, encarando o espelho que refletia uma garota com cabelos cacheados até a cintura, pequenas flores coladas em alguns fios, usando um vestido lilás feito em tecido leve, com uma delicada fita fita amarrada à cintura.

Minha mãe havia percorrido todas as lojas da cidade ao meu lado me ajudando a encontrar o vestido perfeito.

Calcei os sapatos de salto que acompanhavam a mesma tonalidade do vestido, e retoquei a sombra, quando ouvi meu pai gritar no andar de baixo.

El! O Shawn está aqui.

Ouvir seu nome tinha o poder mágico de me fazer sorrir. Corri pelas escadas o mais rápido que meus saltos permitiam, e me lancei nos seus braços, sem me importar que meu pai estivesse a apenas alguns metros. Porque era impossível ver Shawn vestindo seu terno perfeitamente alinhado, e não me jogar nos seus braços.

Ele sorriu, e me colocou no chão como um cavalheiro, e prometeu ao meu pai que me traria para casa no horário combinado.

Você está linda, Baby. - Murmurou enquanto abria a porta do passageiro do seu velho sedan vermelho.

O ginásio estava enfeitado por flores em tonalidades pastel, com tecidos caindo pelas paredes, dando a sensação de estarmos num lugar diferente. Ele me abraçou para a tradicional foto na entrada do baile, e nos levou até a pista de dança. Não se importando que ela ainda estivesse vazia.

Senti sua mão quente na minha cintura, e seus pés desengonçados nos levando para os lados.

O que aconteceu com você hoje? - Perguntei assim que a primeira música acabou.

Porque?

Você não é o tipo que vem para o meio da pista de dança antes de todos os outros.

Ele sorriu.

Minha namorada deu muito duro para que este baile fosse perfeito, precisamos garantir que haverão pessoas dançando.

Nós estávamos na nossa própria bolha, ignorando os olhares de esguelha e murmúrios que nos seguiram durante o ano todo. No fundo todos esperavam que a qualquer momento eu fosse aparecer abraçada a Anthony, porque para elas era mais fácil me ver com o jogador gostoso do que com o esquisito do violão. Nós tínhamos aprendido a ignorar isto, porque tudo que precisávamos era ter um ao outro.

Dançamos até meus pés não aguentarem mais, e nesse momento Shawn me levou até a cadeira mais próxima, me ajudou a tirar os sapatos e massageou cada um dos meus dedos com suas mãos quentes e firmes.

Pronta para o anúncio da rainha, capitã?

Alicia havia se aproximado, abraçada a Andreas, que já tinha tirado a gravata e aberto diversos botões da sua camisa. Eles se afastaram sem esperar uma resposta, pelo modo que Alicia se pendurava no pescoço de Andreas eu podia jurar que eles mesmos não iriam esperar o anúncio do rei e rainha do baile.

Acho que nós podíamos ir embora. - falei decidida.

Shawn apenas sorriu, e me encarou com os olhos castanho, tirando uma mecha que caía em frente aos olhos.

Claro que não, você trabalhou muito neste baile. Não posso deixar você ir embora antes de receber sua coroa.

Você sabe quem vai ser o rei, Shawn.

Ele deu de ombros.

No fim da noite quem vai embora ao seu lado sou eu, então acho que não importa que o McConnor tenha uma dança com minha namorada.

E naquele momento eu tive certeza que havia algo errado com Shawn.

Tem certeza?

Claro, baby.

Seus lábios suaves encontraram os meus apenas por um segundo, antes do diretor chamar a atenção de todos para o palco. Ele ajeitou o fino bigode antes de começar o discurso, fazendo um pequeno resumo sobre aquele ano.

E agora o momento mais esperado da noite. Os dois jovens que vou chamar aqui na frente têm uma liderança clara na nossa escola, e não tenho dúvidas que terão uma trajetória excepcional na Universidade. Aceitos em uma das melhores faculdades do país, apresento o rei e rainha desta noite: Anthony McConnor e Ellie Johnson.

Shawn me deu um último olhar, que misturava incentivo e orgulho, antes de eu em afastar até o centro da pista, onde Tony me aguardava com as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo como um perfeito cafajeste. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e a música começou a tocar, enquanto nos movíamos para os lados. Tony com certeza tinha mais destreza com os pés do que Shawn, mas eu preferia mil vezes os pés desajeitados do meu namorado.

Você pode relaxar esta cintura, El? Está mais dura do que o Andreas quando cai no gelo.

Só quero que essa dança ridícula acabe. Nós devíamos dançar com nossos pares.

Senti a risada de Anthony no meu pescoço.

É que geralmente o rei e a rainha são o par um do outro, El. Você resolveu quebrar a tradição.

Sinceramente acho que se você não se afastar, eu vou acabar esta noite sem par nenhum.

Qual é, Ellie. O cara é louco por você. E é melhor ele começar a se acostumar a nos ver juntos. Faculdade de Toronto aí vamos nós. Eu, você e Josh vamos levar nosso legado para a universidade.

Soltei um suspiro de desespero, e tive que procurar firmeza no ombro de Tony. Ele tinha razão, esta era só mais uma coisa que Shawn teria que lidar, e eu sabia que aquilo matava meu namorado por dentro. Finalmente a música acabou e pude relaxar.

El, apenas se lembre que estou aqui, para quando precisar, ok?

Obrigada Tony.

Ele se afastou, sendo puxado pela sua acompanhante que parecia ansiosa por ter sua companhia novamente.

O que você acha de irmos embora, Rainha?

Sua voz doce soou atrás de mim, e fui satisfeita para seus braços quentes. Ele guiou o carro por ruas escuras, que eu não conhecia, até alcançarmos o ponto mais alto da cidade. Toronto se iluminava abaixo de nós, e me perguntei como nunca tinha ido aquele lugar antes.

Ele não foi gentil quando me puxou para si, e a urgência dos seus lábios deixava claro que algo não estava certo. Mas meus hormônios adolescentes impediam de agir racionalmente. Meu vestido estava no chão, ao lado da camisa de Shawn, e em poucos instantes estávamos no banco de trás, compartilhando nossa urgência em estarmos tão próximos um do outro quanto fosse possível.

No fim estávamos ofegantes, cansados demais para ir embora. Então apenas deitamos no banco de trás, e observamos as estrelas daquela noite iluminada através do teto retrátil.

Eu ouvia o coração de Shawn diminuindo a frequência conforme nossa respiração ficava uniforme.

Eu preciso te contar algo, Baby.

Foi a vez do meu coração disparar.

Sabia que tinha algo diferente com você esta noite.

Ele enrolou uma mecha do meu cabelo no dedo, se distraindo com isto por um momento.

Consegui um agente, ele me quer na Califórnia, para gravar um disco.

Shawn, isso é ótimo.

Você gostou? Quer dizer, nós tínhamos nossos planos pro próximo ano...

Coloquei dois dedos nos seus lábios.

Shawn é maravilhoso. Isto só adianta nossos planos, porque quanto antes você ficar rico, antes podemos fugir de tudo into aqui. Estou tão feliz por você, Baby. Que dia você vai?

Amanhã na verdade.

Neste momento senti meu coração se apertar até quase ficar do tamanho de um grão de arroz. E apenas deitei no seu peito nu, observando as estrelas acima de nós, aproveitando cada minuto ao seu lado.

Daqui quatro anos, quando eu me formar, nós ainda vamos…

Fugir para bem longe. Com certeza, El. É só nisso que eu penso. Você vai ser jornalista numa revista local, e eu vou cantar minhas músicas para turistas na praia.

Vou sentir sua falta, Shawn.

Eu também, Baby.

Me apertei mais em torno do seu peito. Tentando gravar cada curva do seu corpo, seu calor, o som do seu coração. De repente tudo me parecia importante. Foi então que tive uma ideia. Saltei do banco, e me lancei para frente, pegando dois guardanapos do porta luvas que haviam sobrado do nosso último lanche no _Hot Pot_.

O que você está fazendo?

Eu e Jess costumávamos escrever cartas uma para outra antes das redes sociais, e nós sempre fazíamos dobraduras elaboradas. O que me tornou especialista nesta dobradura de coração.

Logo eu já tinha dois corações em origami, feitos em guardanapo barato de lanchonete. Escrevi meu nome dentro de um deles, e entreguei o outro para Shawn fazer o mesmo.

Pronto, agora você tem meu coração, e eu tenho o seu. E quando você estiver com saudades você pode se sentir mais perto de mim.

Ele pegou o coração com os dedos longos, analisando com cuidado a dobradura. Ele sorriu e me puxou para seu peito novamente.

Eu te amo, Ellie Johnson.

Aquela noite passei chorando e soluçando, querendo implorar para que ele não fosse, que ficasse comigo. Queria apenas fugir com ele para qualquer lugar do mundo. Mas eu sabia que nunca poderia fazer isto, Shawn precisava partir. E me segurei na esperança de que um dia nossos planos iriam se tornar realidade.

Eu sabia que _Never Be Alone_ havia se inspirado em cada momento daquela noite.

Shawn apenas partiu, e nunca mais voltou. Não até agora.

A vista do mirante continuava praticamente igual ao daquela noite. Mas eu tinha mudado, e muito. Não poderia ter Shawn bagunçando comigo novamente. Anthony e Josh tinham passado muitas noites ao meu lado pegando os pedacinhos do meu coração e ajudando a montar este quebra cabeças novamente.

CAPÍTULO 9

Quando cheguei em casa aquela noite, o único ainda acordado era meu pai, que assistia algum programa sobre técnicas cirúrgicas que eu preferia não presenciar. A última vez que quis passar um tempo com meu pai assistindo a um desses programas, tive certeza que nunca pensaria em colocar silicone na minha vida. O médico literalmente socou o material para dentro do peito da moça, que dormia de um jeito bem estranho com a boca aberta.

Oi pai.

Ellie, querida. Estava com algum namoradinho?

Pais e essa mania de nunca perceberem que não somos mais uma garotinha.

Eu não tenho namorados. Fui apenas no mirante, olhar a cidade de cima por um tempo. Quer um lanche?

Ele desviou a atenção da tela apenas por um instante, enquanto encarava o queijo e o pão que eu segurava

Pode ser. Quer sentar para assistir um pouco de televisão?

Encarei a tela, enquanto um médico estranho quebrava e serrava o nariz de alguém que nem imaginava o que podiam estar fazendo com seu rosto.

Não, mas obrigada. Estou com um pouco de sono.

Forcei um bocejo para enfatizar a frase, que pareceu bem convincente.

Boa noite, pai.

Entreguei o pão com queijo para ele e plantei um beijo na sua careca, antes de correr escada acima e trancar a porta do quarto, evitando os barulhos comprometedores que vinham do quarto ao lado. Josh realmente deveria parar de trazer namoradas para dentro de casa.

Aquela noite eu precisava ficar deitada, enrolada no meu cobertor, remoendo lembranças dolorosas, até que elas parassem de machucar. Havia funcionado da primeira vez, e iria funcionar novamente.

Uma dor atingiu meu peito me lembrando da única promessa que o fiz jurar cumprir.

"Não quero ninguém comentando sobre nós, Shawn. Prometa para mim que não irá deixá-los saber nossos momentos'

"Mas Baby, como eu vou esconder isso? É impossível. Você é parte de cada letra que eu canto. Simplesmente não posso mentir."

"Prometa para mim que não os deixará saber, por favor. Isso é mais do que estou disposta a abrir para qualquer pessoa."

Ele beijou cada um dos meus dedos antes de se virar para pegar o avião que o levaria embora por seis anos. Naquela época eu não fazia ideia do quanto aquela simples promessa me machucaria. Eu não queria as pessoas inventando histórias, e contando sobre nosso amor como algo simples e comum. Não queria as pessoas distorcendo nossa história a tal ponto, que um dia até nós nos perguntaríamos qual seria a história verdadeira.

Eu era jornalista, sabia como essas coisas aconteciam. Mas isto não impediu uma pontada forte me atingir cada vez que Shawn respondia que suas músicas eram frutos de histórias de amigos.

Você já se apaixonou alguma vez Shawn?

Não, nunca.

Eu quase podia imaginá-lo a minha frente sorrindo do seu modo encantador, ajeitando a franja e seduzindo cada uma das garotas do mundo com seu olhar inocente.

CAPÍTULO 10

Na manhã seguinte minha mãe já estava acordada ouvindo músicas natalinas, enquanto tentava acompanhar as receitas do antigo livro de culinária da minha avó. Todos os anos ela tentava repetir os rituais que minha avó costumava seguir em casa quando era viva. Eu tinha que admitir, minha mãe se esforçava ao máximo para trazer a nossa família o máximo da cultura italiana da sua família. Por isso quando cheguei à cozinha, a encontrei amaciando uma massa branca e farinhenta que daria origem a biscoitos deliciosos.

Ellie! Venha me ajudar, preciso que alguém lave aquelas frutas.

Ela indicou uma grande bacia cheia de amoras.

Teremos geleia para o ano inteiro pelo jeito.

Elas estavam tão bonitas no mercado, não consegui comprar apenas o necessário.

Minha mãe e suas extravagâncias. Uma vez ela apareceu no meu quarto carregando três sacolas da mesma loja de departamento. Quando abria as sacolas elas estavam cheias da mesma blusa. No mesmo tamanho e modelo.

Estavam tão baratas, e essas blusas são ótimas pro dia a dia.- Explicou entusiasmada me mostrando todas as combinações possíveis da blusa.

Me arrastei até a pia onde as amoras me aguardavam, e comecei o processo repetitivo de lavar as pequenas frutas, e fui grata por aquilo. Afinal, eu não tinha nenhuma programação melhor para aquela véspera de Natal. O que era deprimente.

Perto da hora do almoço, ouvi os passos pesados de Josh pelas escadas, e uma loira apareceu ao seu lado, as bochechas coradas por encontrar comigo e minha mãe na cozinha. Ela disse um cumprimento tão baixo que eu mal ouvi, e correu em direção à porta de saída dos fundos, onde provavelmente havia deixado seu carro estacionado. Bem longe da vista de qualquer outro dos moradores de casa.

Não acredito que a mãe conseguiu te arrastar para trás de uma pia, irmãzinha. Coitadas dessas amoras.

Lancei um bocado de água na cara dele. Detestava quando Josh fazia piadas com minha pouca habilidade em tarefas domésticas.

Para sua informação, eu já lavei metade das frutas.

Ele deu de ombros e jogou um bocado das frutas lavadas na boca de uma só vez.

Joshua! - Minha mãe repreendeu. - São para a geleia. Deixe essas frutas aí e vá tomar seu café na sala. Tem panquecas ali em cima.

Josh pegou o prato coberto de panquecas e ocupou o banco próximo ao balcão, jogando muito mais mel do que era necessário em cima das panquecas.

E aí maninha, vai trazer o namorado para o almoço de Natal amanhã?

Minha mãe deixou cair a colher de pau que usava para mexer um doce esquisito de cor marrom no fogão, e me encarou surpresa.

Um namoradinho? Ellie, porque você não me contou? Eu teria pensado num cardápio melhor.

Lancei um olhar furioso na direção de Josh.

Não tem namorado nenhum, mãe. Mas talvez o Josh queira trazer sua amiga loira amanhã.

Ele emitiu um rosnado, e eu sabia que o tinha irritado.

Talvez eu chame a Adelia, se você convidar o Shawn.

Eu achei que nunca iria odiar tanto Josh quanto no dia que ele me fez ir andando para casa, durante o meio do inverno, apenas porque eu o havia envergonhado na frente da garota que ele gostava. Eu estava errada, pois neste momento quis jogar um balde de geleia fervente na sua cara.

Ah Ellie, o Shawn vai vir para o almoço? Achei que o Joshua estava falando do Anthony. Vocês fazem um casal bonito, mas admito que sempre torci por você e pelo Shawn. Vocês parecem… parte um do outro.

O Shawn não vai vir, mãe. Ninguém vai vir. Porque você ainda escuta o que o Josh diz? Esses carboidratos acabaram com o cérebro dele.

Ela encarou meu irmão com carinho, minha mãe adorava nos ver nos alimentando.

Mas olha como ele é saudável. Você talvez devesse comer um pouquinho mais, está tão magrinha. Você não anda vomitando no banheiro as vezes, não é filha? Porque a bulimia é uma coisa muito séria.

Josh soltou uma risada entre uma garfada e outra do seu café da manhã.

Não, não estou vomitando. E podemos parar de falar de mim?

Virei para a tigela de amoras que ainda estava pela metade a minha frente, e fiz questão de não prestar atenção em mais nada do que era dito. Josh realmente deveria aprender a manter sua boca grande fechada.

No fim do dia, o balcão da cozinha estava coberto de potes de geleia, o cheiro de biscoitos quentes preenchia a casa. E um peru descansava no tempero aguardando para ser assado no dia seguinte. Minha mãe parecia tão cansada quanto eu estava. Seus cabelos sempre perfeitamente arrumados, estavam espetados para os lados, e ela apenas se jogou no sofá e dormiu pelo resto da noite, mal prestando atenção enquanto eu e Josh discutíamos sobre a programação da televisão. Meu pai chegou tarde aquela noite, com sua maleta característica de médico. Ele também deitou no sofá, e não reparou enquanto eu e Josh jogávamos almofadas um no outro, gritando xingamentos. Era nossa melhor forma de dizer: te amo, irmãozinho.

Eu sabia que para algumas famílias a noite da véspera de Natal era motivo de comemorações. Mas com meus dois pais sendo médicos, nós tínhamos aprendido a priorizar o almoço de Natal, uma vez que sempre um deles estava de plantão a noite.

Por isso antes mesmo da meio noite eu estava me acomodando na cama quente. Ouvi passos no corredor, e tive certeza meu irmão estava recebendo suas visitas noturnas, e me preparei para passar mais uma noite ouvindo gemidos e sussurros.

Eu tinha certeza que estava na hora de Josh arranjar um lugar para ele e suas acompanhantes, pois era realmente inconveniente tê-las se esgueirando para dentro de casa. Mas apenas o fato de pensar em não tê-lo mais do outra lado da parede, era suficiente para aguentar suas convidadas sem reclamar. Eu mal me lembrava a última vez que tinha ficado um dia sem Josh.

Acho que foi quando ele viajou com o time de hóquei da faculdade, e eu estava muito doente para ir com as líderes de torcida. E foram os piores dias da minha vida. Além de estar doente, eu ainda estava mal por Shawn não estar por perto. E então passei aqueles três dias tossindo, chorando e cantando todas as músicas de Shawn num volume muito acima do que seria adequado.

Um leve barulho do lado de fora me assustou. Encarei a janela, onde se formava um pequeno montinho de neve. Voltei a deitar no travesseiro macio, provavelmente a convidada de Josh tinha ido embora mais cedo esta noite.

Novamente o barulho irritante soou, mais alto desta vez. E quando encarei a janela novamente, o rosto de Shawn surgiu, forçando minha janela para cima, e deixando um rajada gelada de vento invadir o quarto aquecido quando ele pulou no carpete e fechou a janela novamente, limpando a neve das calças.

Oi.

O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele apenas deu de ombros, e se aproximou da cama, ignorando meu olhar de advertência.

Qual é, El. Acabei de escalar sua janela, e deve estar uns 20 graus negativos lá fora. Eu mereço me aquecer.

Shawn escorregou para dentro das cobertas, lançando suas roupas molhadas para longe.

Você invade meu quarto, deita do meu lado sem pedir permissão, e se acha a vontade o suficiente para tirar as roupas?

Nada que você não tenha visto antes, El.

A questão não é essa. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele jogou os braços em torno dos meus ombros, nos aproximando. Eu senti seu peito gelado no rosto, e quase como instinto me apertei contra ele, tentando aquecer cada pedaço do seu corpo frio.

Você não respondeu minha mensagem, fiquei preocupado.

Você não é nada meu para ficar mandando mensagens perguntando se cheguei em casa. - Bufei.

Seu peito subiu e desceu num suspiro.

Você pode parar de ficar jogando isto para cima de mim como se fosse minha culpa?

Não fui eu que fui embora.

Eu não fui embora, El! Você sabia que meus sonhos sempre foram maiores que Toronto.

Mas você não voltou.

El, não me lembro de você ter se esforçado muito por nós nos últimos anos. Então pode parar de jogar para cima de mim a culpa?

Me esforçar? Você queria que eu fosse mais uma gritando desesperadamente o quanto eu te amo? Quer dizer, amava.

Você nunca foi mais uma. E você sabia muito bem que nós tínhamos que aprender um pouco sobre as coisas. A gente era jovem, El. Você queria passar a vida toda achando que só ficamos juntos porque era mais fácil, sem saber como era estar com outra pessoa? E você ainda me ama, e sabe disso.

Ele tinha razão, e nós dois sabíamos disto.

Eu vi a música que você postou. - Shawn continuou falando, olhando para o teto. - _The greatest love story_? Somos nós, El.

Ele cantarolou, como se precisasse me lembrar da música que eu havia ouvido tantas vezes, e sabia cada letra.

Eu realmente havia postado essa música diversas vezes no meu blog. Simplesmente porque não podia postar músicas de Shawn, pois todos saberiam que eu estava sofrendo. Então um dia essa música veio até mim, e éramos nós.

Toronto, 8 de agosto de 2018

E aí, pessoal? Eu sei que estou há um tempo sem postar nada aqui no blog. Meus dias andam realmente muito ocupados. Gostaria de ser aquelas pessoas plenas na faculdade, que vão em todas as festas, e ainda conseguem se formar. Pois é, minha realidade é beeeeem diferente. Eu mal tenho tempo para fazer as unhas. As tarefas da minha aula de linguagem corporal estão ocupando todas as minhas noites e são responsáveis pelas minhas olheiras.

Quem diria que a análise corporal era algo tão complexo? Eu definitivamente não saberia. Mas fiquem espertos ricos e famosos, Ellie Johnson está chegando ao mercado de trabalho especialista em análise corporal.

Mas a verdade é que eu precisava compartilhar com vocês uma música que ouvi ontem. Ela veio até mim do nada. Eu estava no Caffe Latte, na esquina de casa, terminando meu trabalho sobre Análise Comportamental quando começou a tocar baixinho. E eu soube que seria minha música preferida de todas.

They said I was nothing but a troublemaker never up to no good

You were the perfect all American girl wouldn't touch me even if you could

But you was sneaking out your window everynight riding shotgun in my car

We go to the river and find us a spot and we probably went a little too far

Just a little too far

'Cause I was gonna be your forever

You were gonna be my wife

We didn't know any better

Didn't have a clue about life

But I was what you wanted you were what I needed

And we could meet in between

We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen

So you went off to college and I got a job I was working that 9 to 5

Dreaming of the days when you were in my arms I've never felt so alive

I spent my days working, spent my nights drinking, howling at the moon

Screaming for the days when you were coming back, no couldn't come to soon

Couldn't come to soon

When I was gonna be your forever

You were gonna be my wife

But you went off to find better

And I was learning all about life

But I was what you wanted and you were what I needed

And we could meet in between

We were gonna be the greatest love story this town had ever seen

So you came back after a long four years

Your college boyfriend didn't work out

So we went out for a couple of drinks to find out who we are now

Sure we changed but way deep down you had the same old feelings for me

I went to the store and I bought you a ring and I got down on one knee

Down on one knee

And I said

I wanna be your forever

So baby will you be my wife

Now that we know a little better

We could have a real nice life

'Cause I'm what you wanted and your what I need

So let's meet in between

We're gonna be the greatest love story this town has ever seen

We're gonna be the greatest love story this world has ever seen

So baby say yes to me

Era mentira, aquela não era minha música favorita. Porque havia uma lista imensa de músicas escritas por Shawn que encabeçavam esta lista.

Somos nós, El. E você sabia disso quando postou a música há anos. E todos os anos você posta novamente. O único problema com ela é: como eu não pensei nesta música antes? Quer dizer, foi feita para nós.

Você mexeu muito nas minhas redes sociais nesses últimos anos, Shawn?

Ouvi sua risada debochada.

Todos os dias. Assim como você mexeu nas minhas.

Eu definitivamente tinha mexido nas redes sociais dele. Aliás eu tinha até um atalho para seu instagram no meu celular. E o Twitter tinha um toque especial para me avisar toda vez que Shawn postava o que fosse. Eu queria ser a primeira a ver.

Não mexi. - Ele não precisava saber a verdade.

Ele me abraçou um pouco mais forte, me mantendo tão próximo ao seu peito nu quanto possível. Eu me lembrava da última vez que havia deitado nele. Sob as estrelas de Toronto, querendo decorar cada curva do seu corpo para me acalmar durante aqueles seis anos. Encarei o teto do quarto também, e vi as pequenas estrelas brilhantes que eu havia colado assim que Shawn divulgou Never Be Alone. Eu sabia que ele havia reparado neste pequeno detalhe.

Eu trouxe algo para você. De Natal.

Ele se virou, e mexeu nos bolsos da calça que repousava no chão. Tirando um papel amassado e molhado, preso a uma fita vermelha.

O que é isso?

Uma música. Escrevi ontem, e queria entregar para você. El, eu quase escrevi um disco inteiro estes dias. E eu queria entregar todas para você, mas essa… essa é nossa.

Abri a folha amassada e li cada trecho, escrito com sua caligrafia fina e torta, embaçada pelas gotas de neve.

I know a girl, she's like a curse

We want each other, no one will break first

So many nights, trying to find someone new

They don't mean nothing compared to her, and I know

When people ask about us, now, we just brush it off

I don't know why we act like it means nothing at all

I wish that I could tell you that you're all that I want, yeah

I pretend that I'm not ready

Why do we put each other through hell?

Why can't we just get over ourselves?

And you say hi like you just met me

Why do we put each other through hell?

Why can't we just get over ourselves?

Why can't we just get over ourselves?

When I hear you sing, it gets hard to breathe

Can't help but think every song's about me

And every line, every word that I write

You are the muse in the back of my mind, oh

Don't want to ask about it 'cause you might brush it off

I'm afraid you think that it means nothing at all

I don't know why I won't admit that you're all I want

I pretend that I'm not ready

Why do we put each other through hell?

Why can't we just get over ourselves?

And you say hi like you just met me

Why do we put each other through hell?

Why can't we just get over ourselves?

I pretend that I'm not ready

Why do we put each other through hell?

Why can't we just get over ourselves?

And you say hi like you just met me

Why do we put each other through hell?

Why can't we just get over ourselves?

I know a girl, she's like a curse

We want each other, no one will break first

So many nights, trying to find someone new

They don't mean nothing compared to you

And every line, every word that I write. You are the muse in the back of my mind - Repeti testando o som da letra na minha própria voz. - É linda Shawn, obrigada.

Seus dedos longos tocaram meu rosto, secando uma lágrima teimosa.

É você, El. A musa de cada palavra.

Inclusive de _Don't Be a Fool, Perfectly Wrong_?

Inclusive dessas. Gostar de você não significa que algumas vezes eu não quis te odiar.

Shawn fazia pequenos círculos nas minhas costas, do mesmo modo que fazia quando éramos apenas adolescentes irresponsáveis, nos esgueirando para o quarto um do outro no meio da noite, só porque gostávamos de ficar abraçados pelo maior tempo possível.

Eu amei _Never Be Alone_. Cada palavra da música.

Você acredita se eu contar que escrevi essa música em duas horas? Quando cheguei em casa aquela noite, a música apenas veio para mim. - Ele cantarolou um trecho, e senti seu coração bater um pouco mais forte sob meu ouvido. - El, eu sei que talvez não tenha o direito de perguntar, mas você e o Tony…

Shawn, você sabe exatamente a resposta para esta pergunta.

Por que você acha isso?

Porque dois meses depois que eu comecei a sair com o Tony ouvi uma música na rádio, Treat you better. Acho que você deve conhecer essa letra.

Ele riu.

Acho que já ouvi falar. Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

Na verdade não quero, mas acho que você não vai sossegar enquanto eu não contar. - Seu peito vibrou com a risada. - Nós saímos, por um ano. Até eu encontrá-lo com a capitã das líderes de torcida. Na minha cama.

Dei de ombros, era uma história antiga que não importava mais.

Sinto muito, El.

Tudo bem. Na verdade foi uma boa desculpa para terminar nosso namoro. O único problema foi ter de jogar fora meus lençóis, eu realmente gostava daquele conjunto. - Me virei no colchão, encarando os olhos castanhos gentis de Shawn. - E você e aquela tal de Hailey?

Sua risada soou tão alta, que tive que lembrá-lo que meu irmão ainda dormia a uma parede de distância e que provavelmente não teria problemas em usar a cabeça de Shawn como bola de futebol direto pela janela.

Você quer dizer a garota que duas semanas depois estava noiva do nosso conterrâneo?

Sim, esta mesma.

Ei, não é para ficar bravinha. Você estava com seu capitão de hóquei. E sua resposta está bem aqui. - Ele apontou para a folha molhada que eu segurava. - So many nights, trying to find someone new. They don't mean nothing compared to her, and I know.

Não pude evitar dar um sorriso satisfeito, e agradeci estar escuro o suficiente para Shawn não notar.

O que você vai fazer esta semana?

Pensei por um instante. Eu realmente deveria tornar minha vida mais agitada.

Trabalhar. Preciso escrever uma matéria para o site sobre o Natal dos famosos. E tenho uma viagem para Nova Iorque para uma entrevista.

Como se escreve uma matéria sobre o natal de famosos?

Algumas horas buscando material na rede social dos mais importantes.

Se você quiser posso te mandar uma foto do meu Natal. Vamos passar na casa da minha avó, e aposto que ela vai nos dar suéteres iguais.

Você pode fazer aquele olhar sexy, quando você abaixa o queixo e olha para cima?

Ele riu.

Claro, El. Embora eu ache que vai ficar um pouco estranho.

Você nunca fica estranho. As garotas vão adorar.

Você vai adorar?

Meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte. Claro que eu ia amar, mas ele não precisava saber disto, então não respondi.

E quem você vai entrevistar em NY?

Hmm… o Jake Gyllenhaal.

Ele endureceu em torno de mim. E eu sabia que ele tinha lembrado cada vez que eu recortei o rosto de Jake de revistas e colei atrás dos meus cadernos. Afinal, quem não ama Jake Gyllenhaal? Foi a vez de Shawn de ficar quieto.

Qual é Shawn, eu vou viajar para ter uma entrevista de 10 minutos com o cara. Não precisa ficar estranho.

Não estou estranho, é só que… você não pode chamar outra pessoa? Aquela garota que estava doente no dia do meu show?

Havia esperanças na sua voz. E eu apenas ri, porque era bom saber que Shawn ainda sentia ciúmes de mim.

Shawn, são 10 minutos. Você vive sendo entrevistado, isso não quer dizer que você pede o telefone de cada repórter. Aposto que o Jake nem vai olhar na minha cara.

Ele bufou.

Eu conheço os homens, El.

É só um dia, vou estar de volta para o Ano Novo. E se te deixa melhor, ele não faz mais meu tipo.

O que era uma mentira. Duvido que Jake não fosse o tipo de qualquer garota hetero no mundo. Tentei me convencer que fora uma mentira para o bem, uma vez que Shawn relaxou ao meu lado.

E o que você vai fazer no Ano Novo? - Havia um pouco mais de animação na sua voz.

Nada, na verdade. Provavelmente assistir Anthony e Josh disputarem quem bebe uma garrafa de Champagne mais rápido.

Hm...Por que você não passa o Ano Novo comigo?

Com você?

Ei, você pode não ser tão debochada? Muitas mulheres no mundo iriam gostar deste convite.

Dei um soco fraco no seu peito.

Eu não fui debochada. E não precisa me lembrar _destes_ detalhes, Shawn Mendes. - Ele riu e se esquivou de mim, evitando um outro tapa no ombro. - E vou precisar me preocupar com a roupa?

Sua risada ecoou pelo quarto, e precisei cutucá-lo para se calar.

Ai, El. Doeu. Não, você não precisa se preocupar com roupa. Eu sei o quanto você odeia isto, apenas me espere no dia 31, ok Baby?

Eu gostava quando Shawn pensava em tudo e evitava que eu precisasse me preocupar com alguma coisa.

Você vai ficar aqui esta noite?

Senti seus dedos percorrendo minha espinha, até o pescoço, deixando um rastro de calor na pele.

Todas as noites, Baby.

Adormeci ouvindo seu coração bater num ritmo constante, como uma bela melodia. A minha canção favorita.

CAPÍTULO 11

Na manhã seguinte encontrei Shawn me encarando da poltrona no canto do quarto. Seu cabelo bagunçado de um jeito sexy, e tive que controlar a vontade de correr pelo quarto e afundar minhas mãos no seu cabelo.

\- Bom dia, Baby.

Você ainda está aqui.

Claro que sim. Embora tenha que correr para casa. Ayallah vai me matar se eu não estiver lá para entregar o seu presente.

E o que você comprou para ela?

Um Iphone. Parece que é uma edição especial, não sei. Só sei que ela passou meses me enviando fotos deste celular.

Ele deu de ombros.

Vou te ver no Ano Novo? - Perguntei novamente.

Para mim ainda parecia irreal estar ali fazendo planos com ele.

Shawn se aproximou da cama, e me deu um beijo na testa antes de abrir a janela para sair.

Dia 31, esteja pronta.

E sumiu pela janela com habilidade, como se seu corpo se lembrasse exatamente como fazer aquilo mesmo depois de seis anos.

Sim, eu tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto. E sim, meu estômago se revirava em ansiedade para que o dia 31 chegasse rápido. Joguei meu roupão de seda preta nos ombros e desci as escadas, como uma gazela animada, pulando degraus. Este era o efeito Shawn, e fiquei me perguntando quantas mulheres pelo mundo não se sentiam do mesmo modo em relação a ele, tentando me convencer de que eu realmente era diferente, pois eu simplesmente não aguentaria terminar do mesmo modo que há seis anos.

Josh já estava no sofá, segurando um pote de geleia e colocando generosas quantidades do doce na boca.

Feliz Natal maninha, pelos sussurros diria que sua noite foi animada.

Nós só estávamos conversando, Josh. Ao contrário de você e sua visita. Foi impressão a minha ou a parede realmente estava vibrando um momento?

Me servi de uma colherada do doce enquanto Josh fazia um relato detalhado da noite anterior. Ele se calou quando nossos pais desceram.

Joshua, nós ouvimos sua festa particular no quarto noite passada. Não precisa nos poupar dos detalhes, ouvimos tudo ao vivo. - Meu pai disse com um sorriso.

Eu realmente esperava que ele também não tivesse ouvido meus murmúrios com Shawn noite passada. Não estava preparada para ver um olhar esperançoso surgir no rosto de minha mãe, quando ela pensava que sua filhinha iria morrer solteira.

Josh agarrou um embrulho marrom e horroroso e jogou com força no meu peito. Não parecendo nenhum pouco constrangido por meus pais terem ouvido seus urros da noite passada.

Espero que você goste, El.

Soltei o laço azul escuro que não combinava em nada com a cor do resto do embrulho, e soltei os pedaços de fita adesiva que se embolavam por todo o pacote.

Oh Josh, um gravador? Não acredito. Onde foi que você encontrou?

Uma única vez eu havia comentado com Josh que adoraria ter um gravador antigo. Daquele que os jornalistas usavam antes mesmo dos celulares serem inventados. Contei para ele como isso me faria sentir num filme importante de Hollywood, e eu mal podia acreditar que o ogro do meu irmão havia se lembrado. O gravador era pesado, e pelo menos duas vezes maior que meu celular. Mas estava em perfeito estado, e mal parecia ter sido fabricado há quarenta anos. Ele deu de ombros e continuou comendo seus biscoitos com geleia.

Foi minha vez de lançar um pacote no seu colo, que ele agarrou com agilidade. Josh mal reparou no meu embrulho perfeito.

Uma camiseta assinada pelo Wayne Gretzky?! Wow. Como você conseguiu?

Talvez Tony tenha me ajudado um pouco. Ou muito.

Ele provou a grande camisa com o número 99 gravado na parte de trás, e imitou os movimentos do Grande Gretzky como se estivesse em um jogo importante.

Acho que é nossa vez de distribuir presentes. - Minha mãe disse com entusiasmo.

Ela colocou um pequeno embrulho na frente de cada um de nós. Uma caixinha de veludo pequena e vermelha para mim, uma azul para Josh.

Um delicado colar de ouro branco, com uma pedra dourada brilhante. Josh mostrou sua própria corrente, feita com intrincados círculos prata e uma pedra grande da mesma cor da minha pendurada na ponta.

São suas pedras de nascimento, dizem que servem para proteção. - Meu pai explicou como se estivesse dando uma aula importante. - Achamos que vocês iriam gostar de ter algo assim.

É lindo, pai. Obrigada.

Coloquei meu próprio colar, e senti o gelado da pedra no meu colo.

Entreguei o livro de fisiologia que havia comprado pro meu pai, e uma nova coleção de facas para minha mãe. E no fim sobrou apenas um pacote azul em baixo da árvore, que não parecia pertencer a ninguém.

Estava na nossa porta hoje de manhã, com este bilhete.

Josh me entregou o bilhete, escrito com uma caligrafia fina e torta, que tinha o poder de devolver um sorriso bobo aos meus lábios.

Srta Ellie Johnson, para você usar dia 31. SM.

Talvez eu devesse ter disfarçado a empolgação quando rasguei o papel de embrulho. Eu sabia que toda a família me encarava tão curiosos quanto eu mesma naquele momento. Mas era simplesmente impossível segurar a adrenalina que me atingiu.

E então, embrulhado delicadamente em papel de seda branco, havia um vestido feito com a mesma estampa do meu vestido de formatura. Na verdade era idêntico. Se não fosse pelo cumprimento. Este ia até o chão, e havia uma fenda nada comportada no lado direito. Minha mãe suprimiu um suspiro. Porque ela também se lembrou do meu vestido.

A semana demorou a passar. Na noite de Natal Shawn me enviou sua foto com a família, vestindo os mesmos suéteres cor de tijolo. Ele e Ayallah faziam uma careta, enquanto sua mãe os encarava como se fossem as coisas mais valiosas do mundo. Apenas o pai de Shawn sorria para a foto, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Nova Iorque estava fria e bela naquela época do ano. Eu nunca tinha visitado a cidade durante o inverno e me arrependi de não ter feito planos para ficar mais tempo. Um dia parecia pouco para absorver toda a beleza que Nova Iorque proporcionava. Eu queria ir a Broadway, visitar a estátua da liberdade, sair a noite e pegar o metrô como eu via acontecer nos filmes, e correr pelas ruas segurando um copo de café da Starbucks como se estivesse muito apressada.

Cheguei ao hotel luxuoso com meia hora de antecedência, alguns jornalistas já formavam uma pequena fila ao lado de fora da sala onde iria ocorrer a coletiva de imprensa. Assim que disse meu nome ao assistente na entrada, sua testa enrugou.

Ellie Johnson? - repetiu.

Isso mesmo. Da GQ.

Ele se virou para cochichar com o assistente ao seu lado, num inglês rápido que eu mal consegui entender. Eu podia jurar ter ouvido entre os murmúrios o nome Shawn Mendes ser citado, mas achei que estava ficando louca. O assistente sorriu e me entregou uma plaquinha com meu nome.

Se puder me acompanhar, Srta Johnson.

Ele me levou pelo corredor, direto para a entrada da sala, e pediu para aguardar um minuto ao lado de fora. Os outros jornalistas me encararam, tentando entender porque eu tinha passado na frente de todos eles, e nem eu saberia responder. Provavelmente haviam me confundido com outra pessoa, ou apenas meu chefe tivesse mexido uns pauzinhos, para que eu fosse a primeira a entrevistar Jake, conseguindo melhores respostas e uma vantagem na publicação.

Eu conhecia o repórter ao meu lado. Elliot Brian. Já havia pedido meu telefone tantas vezes que perdi a conta. Ele era famoso por publicar histórias mentirosas sobre os artistas, apenas para ver o burburinho que causaria. Algumas vezes ele acertava, o que o deixava com um sorriso satisfeito irritante. Ele me encarou por cima dos seus longos cílios loiros, e eu sabia que estava formulando uma história mirabolante de como eu e Jake provavelmente estávamos tendo um caso.

A porta da sala se abriu, e uma garota educada chamou meu nome. Ela me levou até uma poltrona, de frente para Jake, que já me aguardava com um sorriso no rosto.

Você deve ser Ellie Johnson. - falou me estendendo a mão.

Eu mesma.

E naquele momento eu estava confusa. Como ele sabia quem eu era?

Ele respondeu cada pergunta minha de modo sincero, muito mais sincero do que qualquer outro ator alguma vez já tinha sido. Eu estava me sentindo tão a vontade, que deixei escapar a tipica pergunta sobre namoradas, esperando o momento que Jake ficaria estressado e me mandaria embora.

Mas ele riu.

Sabe como é, solteiro sempre sozinho nunca.

A assistente entrou me alertando que os dez minutos haviam acabado. Jake se levantou, estendendo sua mão em minha direção.

Mande um abraço para o Shawn por mim, uma pena ele não poder ter te acompanhado hoje.

Shawn? Como Jake sabia que eu conhecia Shawn? E eles eram amigos? Isso não fazia sentido.

A garota me levou por um corredor, em direção a saída.

Hm… o Jake realmente falou sobre o Shawn lá dentro?

Perguntei tentando parecer desinteressada. Ela me olhou com uma interrogação no olhar.

Shawn Mendes. Você não é a namorada dele?

Eu… hm… - Me embaralhei com as palavras. E decidi que meu status amoroso não era da conta da garota. - Eles são amigos? Ele e o Jake?

A garota deu de ombros.

O Shawn nos ligou hoje de manhã, dizendo que a namorada estaria aqui. A sobrinha do Jake é uma grande fã dele, a garota tem posteres do Shawn por todo o quarto, então ele disse que ia mandar ingressos para todos nós irmos no próximo show dele, ingressos VIP.

Revirei os olhos, porque era ridículo o jeito que Shawn tinha achado para deixar claro que eu não estava disponível. O que, além de tudo, não era verdade. O fato de Shawn ter voltado não significava que estávamos juntos. Embora eu tenha gostado de ouvir 'namorada de Shawn Mendes' ser pronunciado. E isso era mais uma coisa que Shawn não precisava saber.

CAPÍTULO 12

Eu estava em frente ao espelho, com o vestido lilás que Shawn havia me dado. Era como se tivesse entrado em uma cápsula do tempo e voltado seis anos. O vestido era perfeito, e eu sabia que havia custado muito mais do que qualquer outra peça do meu guarda roupas.

É lindo, não é, mãe?

Muito. O que eu não entendo é como Shawn conseguiu este vestido. É idêntico ao seu vestido do baile. Eu mesma teria dificuldades em me lembrar.

Toquei o vestido pela milésima vez. Era muito mais delicado e fino que o do vestido original, e eu não queria nem pensar em como Shawn havia conseguido aquele vestido.

Mãe, você acha que ele gosta de mim?

Ela me envolveu num abraço carinhoso, como se eu ainda fosse apenas uma garotinha.

Ellie, nenhum homem neste mundo iria atrás de um vestido desses por uma mulher que ele não amasse.

Me encarei novamente no espelho. A mesma Ellie apaixonada e boba me encarava. Eu havia amadurecido, mas continuava com a mesma essência da Ellie do colegial. Aquela que tinha se arrastado aos pés de Shawn e chorado todas as noites pela sua ausência.

El! O Shawn está aqui. - Meu pai gritou do lado de baixo da casa.

E eu corri o mais rápido que meus saltos permitiam, e encontrei com seus olhos castanhos, me encarando do mesmo modo que no nosso baile de formatura. Shawn vestia uma calça cáqui, uma camiseta branca, e um casaco comprido que ia até altura dos joelhos. Ele suprimiu um suspiro.

Uau, Baby. Me lembre de nunca duvidar de um estilista. Você está maravilhosa.

Ei! Passei horas me maquiando para você atribuir todo o resultado ao vestido.

Ele sorriu e se abaixou para que só eu ouvisse seu sussurro.

Baby, me deixe ser apenas educado na frente dos seus pais. Eles não precisam saber que te acho maravilhosa, _sem este vestido._

E minha pele formigou com seu toque.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, e senti seu perfume doce quando ocupou o banco do motorista ao meu lado.

Cruzei as mãos no colo, com medo de tocar em Shawn e sentir todas as sensações que isto traria. Ele tinha aquela postura de popstar intimidante. Mas então ele sorriu, me lembrando que era o mesmo garoto esquisito com pescoço comprido demais que havia balançado meu coração anos atrás.

Você não tinha direito de ter ligado para o Jake. - Bufei.

Ele sorriu e fez um gesto com a mão como se não importasse.

Tenho que cuidar da minha garota, Baby.

Acontece que eu não sou sua garota.

Shawn me encarou, seus olhos castanhos me fazendo perder os sentidos por um momento.

Eu sou seu garoto. - Falou com um sorriso.

O carro começou a se mover devagar, e foi aí que percebi que passei tanto tempo aquela semana irritada por Shawn ter interferido no meu trabalho, que não pensei onde iríamos.

Para onde você está me levando?

Já disse que te acho ainda mais linda brava?

Shawn...

Eu sempre odiei o modo como ele desviava o assunto, quando não queria responder algo.

Confia em mim, baby.

Passamos por diversas ruas escuras, e então eu sabia exatamente para onde estávamos indo. Shawn estacionou o carro, pegou uma manta grossa no porta malas, e estendeu na grama. O mirante estava vazio àquela noite. E tínhamos a visão da cidade de Toronto apenas para nós dois.

Ele me levou pela mão até a manta, e me puxou para seu lado

Hm… isso era para me deixar menos nervosa?

Shawn rolou os olhos.

Achei que você ia preferir aproveitar a festa daqui. Eu sei que está meio vazio… se você preferir podemos ir para um lugar mais cheio…

Shawn, eu adorei vir aqui. E você trouxe comida?

Ele sorriu e tirou alguns potes de dentro do carro, colocando na minha frente, ao lado de uma garrafa de Champagne. Reconheci os biscoitos de frutas vermelhas que Karen costumava levar para nós enquanto estudávamos. Havia um prato com diversos tipos de queijos cortados, tomates temperados e pão.

Ainda não acabamos a conversa sobre o Jake. Não é porque você me trouxe num lugar lindo, e pensou nas comidas que eu vou...

Ele não me deixou terminar de falar, e me puxou para seu peito quente, nos mantendo tão próximos quanto possível.

Meu verão particular. - Sussurrou. - Desculpe, eu não quis interferir no seu trabalho, eu apenas… fiquei com ciúmes e não sabia o que fazer.

Aí você usou o amor de uma adolescente?

Ei, eu mandei ingressos de graça que custam uma fortuna, Baby. Raul vai me matar, mas valeu a pena. Ele deu em cima de você?

Foi minha vez de rir.

Claro que não. Na verdade acho que ele estava com medo até de se mexer perto de mim.

E então nós dois rimos. Porque era assim que nossas brigas acabavam. Eu mal reparava no frio que fazia, encolhida no seu abraço.

O que estamos fazendo, Shawn?

Ele não respondeu, ao invés disso senti sua mão na parte de trás da minha coxa, me puxando para cima do seu corpo.

Estava com saudades de você em cima de mim, Baby.

Eu também estava. Estávamos tão próximos que nossos narizes quase se tocavam, eu sentia sua respiração quente na minha pele, meus lábios a uma curta distância dos seus. Me inclinei até seus lábios estarem nos meus, e uma corrente percorreu todo meu corpo. Sua boca continuava tão doce quanto me lembrava. Havia nervosismo nos nossos movimentos, como se estivéssemos nos descobrindo novamente. Seu peito subia e descia em respirações longas, até que encontramos nosso ritmo e tudo fluiu como se não houvesse um período de seis anos entre nós.

Sua mão subiu pela fenda do vestido, aquecendo cada parte do meu corpo com toque. Os dedos longos parando na lateral da minha calcinha.

Hm, El. Renda? Uma vez ouvi dizer que quando mulheres vestem renda é porque elas não querem passar a noite toda com suas calcinhas.

Havia um sorriso pervertido nos lábios de Shawn.

Ou talvez ela possa ter um irmão que explicou o efeito que renda possui em homens, e queria apenas testar o efeito em você.

Seus dedos continuaram brincando com a renda, tornando difícil manter os pensamentos no lugar.

Você não precisa de uma calcinha dessas para saber o efeito que tem em mim.

Ele pressionou sua cintura, e senti o volume por baixo das suas calças, apenas para concluir o que eu já havia percebido há muito tempo. Precisei apenas de alguns segundos em cima de Shawn para saber que eu continuava tendo todo o efeito que eu sempre tivera nele.

Suas mãos continuaram viajando por dentro do vestido, como se estivesse se recordando de cada curva do meu corpo. Algumas vozes lá embaixo indicaram que o momento da virada do ano se aproximava.

E qual a sua escolha, Baby? Ver o seu efeito em mim ou terminar a noite sem esta renda?

Pude ver refletido nos olhos de Shawn os fogos de artifício que subiam pelo céu e estouravam em cima de nós.

Afastei uma mecha da sua franja do rosto, tentando buscar nos seus olhos o mesmo garoto magrelo pelo qual me apaixonei. O Shawn que estava em baixo de mim não era inseguro, muito menos tinha receio das suas ações.

E ali no fundo dos olhos castanhos, consegui encontrar o garoto que fez meu coração bater mais forte e devagar ao mesmo tempo.

Eu nunca usei uma calcinha de renda para ficar com ela a noite inteira.

Senti sua risada no meu pescoço, e seus dedos ágeis puxando a renda para longe do seu lugar de origem. Sua mão voltou para o meio das minha pernas e não consegui segurar meu gemido. Fazia muito tempo que meu corpo implorava por seu toque, e era um alívio senti-lo novamente. Sua boca viajava pelo meu pescoço, sua língua deixava um rastro por onde passava, me enlouquecendo.

Oh Baby, como senti falta de te fazer gemer deste jeito.

CAPÍTULO 13

Os fogos já haviam silenciado há algum tempo, mas nós continuamos deitados, olhando as estrelas que nos observavam aquela noite.

Você lembra quando sonhávamos em fugir, para bem longe disto tudo e passar todas as noites deste jeito?

Sua voz era sonhadora, havia uma saudade incrustada em cada palavra. Como algo que havia se perdido no tempo.

Lembro. Nós queríamos um chalé no meio do nada, perto da praia.

Eu fiz uma música sobre isto. Quer ouvir?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, e ele fechou os olhos, como fazia para se concentrar.

Sunrise with you on my chest

No blinds in the place where I live

Daybreak open your eyes

'Cause this was only ever meant to be for one night

Still, we're changing our minds here

Be yours, be my dear

So close with you on my lips

Touch noses, feeling your breath

Push your heart and pull away, yeah

Be my summer in a winter day love

I can't see one thing wrong

Between the both of us

Be mine, be mine, yeah

Anytime, anytime

É linda Shawn. Será que um dia vamos transformar essa música na nossa rotina?

Essa é a intenção, baby. Porque eu realmente não sei como te soltar.

O deixei com seus versos, enquanto buscava pela neve minha calcinha de renda que havia se perdido na nossa confusão. Encontrei próximo a cabeça de Shawn, ao lado de um pequeno pacotinho de comprimidos.

O que é isto?

Ergui o pacote na direção do olhar de Shawn, e ele sorriu despreocupado. Arrumando a franja do modo que seus olhos castanhos ficavam a mostra.

Meus comprimidos. - Disse simplesmente com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

E porque exatamente você anda com esses comprimidos nos bolsos?

Ele deu de ombros.

Caso eu fique nervoso.

Parecia óbvio para Shawn, mas para mim não fazia sentido nenhum.

Não Shawn, a pergunta foi porque você precisaria de um desses quando está comigo?

Seus dedos longos brincaram com uma mecha solta do meu cabelo.

El, você me deixa nervoso pra porra.

Você tomou um desses pro nosso encontro de hoje?

Havia uma ruga de incerteza entre seus olhos.

Apenas para acalmar os nervos. Minhas mãos não paravam de suar, e eu só tomei um comprimido, só isso.

Mas eu sempre amei o toque suado das suas mãos.

Ele se levantou e deu dois passos em minha direção, me abraçando.

As vezes eu me esqueço como é estar com alguém que gosta de todas as minhas imperfeições.

Todas elas. - Falei num murmúrio. - E também não sei como te soltar.

E se nunca mais nos soltássemos?

Eu sorri, porque parecia perfeito, mas um sonho muito distante.

Acho que você teria muitas fãs decepcionadas, já que seria difícil fazer seus shows abraçado comigo.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, e se afastou mais cedo do que eu esperava.

A viagem de volta para casa foi silenciosa, pois nós dois sabíamos que nosso tempo juntos estava acabando. Shawn tinha uma agenda que o levaria a todos os lugares do mundo, enquanto minha agenda permanecia em Toronto.

Shawn . - chamei com um fio de voz, com muito medo da sua resposta - Quando você vai embora?

Seu olhar encontrou com o meu na escuridão, e seus dedos traçaram a curva do meu rosto.

Dois dias.

Ele levou minha mão até seu coração. E eu senti o meu se quebrar junto com o seu.

Mas você acabou de voltar.

Era uma súplica, porque eu não podia me despedir dele novamente. Ou pior, não me despedir. Seus lábios percorreram cada um dos meus dedos, deixando um rastro onde tocava.

Eu preciso saber apenas de uma coisa: você ainda fugiria comigo? Não com o garoto que você conheceu no colégio, mas comigo. O Shawn Mendes.

Suspirei, sentindo o ar sair dos meus pulmões com dificuldade.

Sim.

Ele sorriu, e secou uma lágrima que escorria.

Você confia em mim, Baby?

Confirmei com um aceno, pois era impossível falar qualquer palavra com a bola que havia na minha garganta.

Então vamos dar um jeito.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus rapidamente, numa despedida silenciosa. Meus pés afundaram na neve fria, e caminhei devagar até a porta de entrada. Observei enquanto a Mercedes desaparecia na noite escura.

Meus ombros pesavam quilos. Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado exigindo o contato com o travesseiro macio para encontrar descanso. Em poucos minutos havia uma mancha de lágrimas na fronha. Eu não podia acreditar que ele havia ido embora novamente. Era uma reprise do que aconteceu há seis anos. O mesmo vestido, o mesmo mirante escuro, as curvas do seu corpo gravadas na minha mente. Por quantos anos eu teria que me segurar a estas lembranças desta vez?

Uma leve batida na janela me assustou e levantei para ver Shawn invadir meu quarto novamente.

Não acredito que você ia me deixar ir embora assim, Ellie Johnson.

Dei de ombros, secando o rosto e tentando limpar a maquiagem borrada. Seus braços me envolveram, e permaneceram em torno de mim até os soluços cessarem.

Não é engraçado, Shawn.

Eu sei Baby. É só que achei que você brigaria um pouquinho mais por mim.

Ele ainda ria, mas eu não tinha forças para rir. Outro soluço escapou, e este pareceu atingir Shawn.

Baby. - Sussurrou. - Você não ia me pedir para ficar?

Claro que não, é o seu sonho. Se um dia você ficar tem que ser por isso te deixar completo. Não adianta completar uma parte e esvaziar a outra.

Shawn colocou uma mão no bolso, e tirou uma pequena rosa vermelha.

Por favor, não conte para seu vizinho que invadi a estufa e peguei uma rosa.

Oh não, o Mr Andrews ama aquelas flores. - E tive que rir ao imaginar sua careca ficando vermelha de raiva ao perceber que havia uma rosa a menos. - Não precisava ter cometido um delito, eu ficaria feliz apenas por te ver.

É que nao teria o mesmo efeito sem a rosa - Ele arrumou a postura e sorriu ao estilo popstar. - Will you let it die or let it grow?

E nada fazia sentido.

O que você quer dizer com isso?

Will you let it die or let it grow? - Repetiu sorrindo. - Finja que a rosa somos nós.

Explicou como se eu não soubesse. Tinha ouvido Roses pelo menos 3 vezes só aquele dia.

"_But I got you this rose_

_And I need to know_

_Will you let it die or let it grow?_

_Die or let it go?_"

Mas Shawn… você tem sua turnê e eu não entendo como...

Ele me silenciou com seus lábios suaves.

Dois meses, baby. É tudo que eu preciso para acabar com minha agenda e fugirmos para onde você quiser. Eu apenas pensei que você gostaria de vir comigo.

Ele me encarou inseguro. Era a primeira vez desde que Shawn tinha voltado que eu via aquele olhar de quem não sabe o que vai acontecer, a primeira vez que Shawn estava vulnerável.

Mas meu emprego… minha família.

São dois meses, Ellie. E para fugirmos você terá que deixar seu emprego para trás. Porque não adiantar isto em dois meses e viajar comigo pelo mundo?

Tudo me parecia perfeito. Imaginei nós dois na França, Veneza, caminhando apressados pelas ruas de Nova Iorque carregando cafés da Starbucks. Nós dois andando de mãos dadas, como um casal normal, e dormindo sob as estrelas, ouvindo as ondas do mar no quintal de casa.

E então, baby, Will you let it die or let it grow?

Let it grow.

E ele deu um sorriso que fez minhas pernas amolecerem. Eu amava seu sorriso.

CAPÍTULO 14 - 1 ANO DEPOIS

Saí do banho, alguém que eu não conhecia já me esperava munida de um secador de cabelos, como se fosse sua arma secreta. Ela jogou meus fios de um lado para o outro, e quando finalizou eu era uma Ellie totalmente diferente. Algumas pessoas com pincéis e batons também trabalharam no meu rosto, me fazendo parecida a uma boneca de porcelana frágil. Então todos foram embora, e eu entrei no quarto, e encarei o vestido vermelho pendurado na porta do guarda roupas.

Shawn terminava de fechar os botões da sua camisa de linho branco, e me deu um sorriso, que me deixava sem ar. Não importava quanto tempo passasse, seu sorriso tinha sempre o mesmo efeito.

Deixei o tecido vermelho deslizar pela minha pele. Em algum momento ao longo daquele último ano Shawn contratou uma moça chamada Christina para escolher as roupas por mim. Eu era grata, porque realmente não sabia o que usar quando se namorava um popstar. E Christina nunca errava. Ela sempre descobria os melhores estilistas.

E o vestido deslizou que nem uma luva pelo meu corpo, abraçando minha pele de modo suave. Mas eu me sentia sufocada. Encarei Shawn novamente, era o único modo de não sair correndo sem olhar para trás. Shawn me mantia firme, era minha âncora. E eu estava decidindo ainda se isto era algo bom ou ruim.

Ele tinha me pedido dois meses. Mas suas músicas eram muito boas para não serem divulgadas, então Raul me pediu mais quatro meses. Encarei Shawn e seus olhos brilhantes, e aceitei. Acontece que quatro meses foi pouco pro tanto de músicas que Shawn escrevia, então adiamos nossa fuga em mais alguns meses.

E agora eu estava ali, um ano depois, me vestindo para o Grammy, e segurando para não deixar as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Eu precisava ser forte por Shawn. Mas quanto tempo mais minha força iria durar?

Não me canso de olhar para você, amor. Você está linda. A Christina que escolheu este?

Sim, se dependesse de mim eu ainda estaria escolhendo a roupa.

Ele riu e me abraçou, e eu encarei nossa imagem refletida no espelho. Shawn era tão alto, que mesmo com meus saltos, eu ainda podia deitar no seu peito e sentir suas mãos afagarem meus cabelos.

Alguém nos chamou estragando o momento, e descemos até a entrada do hotel, onde um grupo de fãs nos aguardava.

Shawn deu seu melhor sorriso para elas, e não entrou no carro até ter tirado foto com cada uma das garotas que faziam fila em frente ao hotel.

O motorista dirigiu pelas ruas de Los Angeles com habilidade, evitando engarrafamentos. A mão de Shawn afagava a minha com pequenos círculos, e eu sabia que ele estava nervoso. Mas sua mão não suava, e eu também sabia que ele havia tomado seus remédios para esta noite.

Eu detestava o fato de Shawn precisar tomar remédios para manter os nervos no lugar. Mas eu não podia culpá-lo, eu mesmo já tinha me visto milhares de vezes com um comprimido na mão decidindo entre tomar ou não. Talvez eu estivesse mais calma se tivesse adquirido o mesmo hábito de Shawn.

Baby. - Sussurrou. - Tenho uma boa notícia.

Ele tirou o celular do bolso, e procurou algo na galeria de fotos.

Uma casa? - perguntei sem entender a foto que me mostrava.

Gostou?

Sim, acho que sim. De quem é?

De um amigo do Raul. Pensei que podíamos ficar lá por um tempo, e se você gostar, será nossa.

Ele tinha um sorriso que atingia os olhos.

Me parece ótimo.

Voltei a encarar a paisagem de Los Angeles que passava rápido enquanto nos movíamos pelas ruas. Eu já tinha ouvido a mesma histórias diversas vezes. 'Vamos fugir, para uma casa distante, apenas mais alguns meses baby' repetia sempre. Nenhuma delas era verdadeira. Mas Shawn empurrou o celular de novo nas minhas mãos.

Tem uma rede, e nenhuma grade em volta da casa, tá vendo? O mar fica a apenas uns 50 metros da porta de casa. E teremos quatro quartos. Nossas famílias podem nos visitar sempre. Mas mesmo assim é uma casa pequena, do jeito que você queria. Toda em madeira.

Parece ótima Shawn… mas você tem sua agenda. Não sei quando teremos tempo para isso.

Não havia emoção na minha voz, e mesmo assim ele sorriu.

Este é o último compromisso da minha agenda, El.

O encarei sem entender, ele continuava sorrindo.

Último?

Sim, acha que consegue aguentar mais este evento antes de pegarmos um jatinho para esta praia e ficar lá até não aguentarmos mais ter areia nos nossos pés?

Senti meus olhos encherem de água, e tive que me lembrar das diversas horas que os samurais da maquiagem gastaram para me deixar parecida a uma namorada de Popstar.

É sério?

Muito sério.

E o Raul?

Ele deu de ombros.

Acho que seria estranho se levássemos o Raul para morar com a gente.

Eu tive que rir, porque eu estava feliz. Alguém bateu no vidro, indicando que podíamos sair. Shawn me encarou, perguntando com o olhar se eu estava pronta, e eu confirmei.

_Apenas mais um evento_. Repeti para mim mesma.

Shawn abriu a porta, e gritos agudos invadiram o ambiente. Ele acenou e sorriu para a multidão e estendeu sua mão, me ajudando a descer do carro, e passamos os próximos minutos sorrindo abraçados para os fotógrafos.

Eu estava flutuando pelo tapete vermelho, mal notei quando cruzamos com Hailey e Justin pelo caminho. Ela lançou um olhar na direção de Shawn que dizia com todas as letras que sabia ter escolhido o canadense errado. Eu devolvi seu olhar com um sorriso satisfeito e acenei, trazendo Shawn para mais perto de mim.

Nós não apenas parecíamos o casal perfeito, nós éramos realmente o casal perfeito. Nossas brigas sempre terminavam com risadas e fazia tudo valer a pena. Nós não fingíamos estar apaixonados, nós estávamos. E eu simplesmente não podia tirar minhas mãos do seu corpo.

E agora nós iríamos fugir, juntos. Era nosso pequeno segredo. E eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Sentamos no local marcado com nossos nomes. A premiação começou e eu mal prestei atenção, minha imaginação estava em outro lugar. Um lugar ensolarado com ondas, areia, e o peito nu e quente de Shawn como travesseiro, enquanto sua voz doce cantava para mim.

E então anunciaram o prêmio mais importante da noite: Álbum do Ano. E o nome de Shawn foi chamado. Ele se virou e me beijou.

Minha musa. - sussurrou antes de ir até o palco.

A modelo russa entregou o pequeno troféu para meu namorado. Ele sorriu com o prêmio e se posicionou em frente ao microfone, como um grande Popstar seguro. E eu sabia que por dentro Shawn estava tremendo.

Eu nem sei o que dizer. Uow. Um Grammy. É aquele tipo de prêmio que você passa a vida toda treinando o discurso com o vidro de shampoo. - A plateia sorriu, e Shawn pareceu relaxar. - A verdade é que passei dois anos sem escrever uma música sequer, e de repente esse álbum surgiu em uma semana. Tudo graças a uma pessoa, minha musa, meu amor, a mulher mais linda desse mundo. Ela sabe que isso só foi possível por causa dela. Então, obrigado amor.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, e segurei ao máximo as lágrimas, o mundo não precisava me ver chorando.

Ao final da premiação uma fila de pessoas famosas nos cercou, todos querendo um pouco da atenção do meu namorado. Eu me sentia mais sufocada a cada momento, e precisava procurar o olhar de Shawn para recarregar minhas forças, e aguentar mais um pouco.

Baby, o Raul está me ligando. Você consegue ficar aqui um minuto?

Confirmei com um aceno e acompanhei enquanto Shawn se afastava para o lado mais silencioso do salão. Uma cabeça mais alto que todos os outros, que me permitia acompanhar sua movimentação sem nenhum esforço.

E eu me vi sozinha, em meio a várias pessoas que me encaravam e tentavam decifrar de onde me conheciam. A verdade é que eu tinha deixado de ser Ellie para me tornar a namorada de Shawn, e eu não era ninguém sem ele ao meu lado, e isto era o que eu mais detestava.

Ele voltou em poucos minutos, a testa franzida em preocupação, mas ele sorriu e me beijou mandando embora toda a angústia.

O que você acha de irmos embora, baby?

E eu deixei ele nos levar para longe daquelas pessoas que sorriam em nossa direção de um modo falso.

E finalmente pude respirar. Encostei no banco do carro e sorri verdadeiramente, porque havia acabado, e eu mal podia acreditar.

El, nós precisamos conversar.

O encarei, e a ruga entre seus olhos apareceu de um modo profundo.

O que aconteceu?

Ele encarou os pés, e a ponta das suas orelhas estava vermelha.

O Raul acabou de me ligar, e ele fechou um contrato. El, eu disse para ele que não podíamos mais fechar contratos. Mas era algo que estávamos trabalhando a tanto tempo e…

Quanto tempo?

Eu tentei segurar a raiva mas era difícil, eu já tinha escutado aquela história várias vezes.

Três meses.

Voltei a encarar Los Angeles que passava por nós, mais rápido que o normal.

O motorista deveria estar correndo tanto assim?

Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele, El.

Shawn também havia se jogado no banco ao meu lado, cansado demais para manter a postura.

Não posso mais fazer isso, Shawn.

Ele suspirou, como se já soubesse o que eu iria dizer.

Eu sei baby, eu sinto muito. Vou avisar o Raul que não podemos assinar este contrato.

Não Shawn, _eu_ não posso fazer isto. Não posso te pedir para não fazer, eu sei que você quer este contrato.

Eu quero mais estar com você.

Sorri, porque eu precisava continuar sendo forte por nós.

Eu vou estar te esperando, em casa. É só que não posso mais continuar sendo a namorada do Shawn Mendes. Quero voltar a ser Ellie Johnson. Eu nem sei mais quem eu sou, ou o que eu gosto. Não me lembro se eu gosto de acordar cedo ou tarde, ou se prefiro assistir filmes ou séries. Porque há um ano existem pessoas fazendo escolhas por mim.

Foi como tirar um peso de dentro de mim em forma de palavras.

Porque você não me disse que se sentia assim?

Porque você estava feliz, e eu não queria estragar seu sonho.

El, meu sonho é você.

Não Shawn, eu _estou_ no seu sonho. Mas neste momento só você está sonhando, e eu quero voltar a sonhar também.

Ele segurou minhas mãos, sorri ao perceber que elas estavam suadas e quentes, do jeito que eu amava.

Prometo para você que em três meses...

O silenciei com um beijo suave nos lábios.

Nós vamos sonhar juntos de novo, quando nós dois estivermos prontos para isso. Mas agora podemos pedir para o motorista ir um pouco mais devagar? Parece que estamos fugindo de terroristas.

Ele me puxou para seu peito.

Ele sabe o que está fazendo, El.

Os carros passavam buzinando por nós, estávamos tão rápido que meu estômago se revirava a cada vez que o carro entrava numa curva.

Não quero te soltar. - Murmurou.

Então não me solte.

Foi a última coisa que falei antes de tudo acontecer. Um baque forte, mas que não emitiu som nenhum. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes rodamos após a terceira vez. Um braço forte me segurou presa no banco, impedindo que fosse lançada para os lados. Seus olhos castanhos aterrorizados foi a última coisa que vi antes de tudo ficar escuro.

**Astro da música POP sofre acidente horas depois de ganhar Grammy **

O astro da música pop Shawn Mendes, 23 anos, sofreu um acidente de carro na última madrugada, quando saía do Grammy, após levar o prêmio mais importante da noite, de melhor álbum do ano.

Shawn estava acompanhado da namorada, a jornalista Ellie Johnson, 23 anos. Os dois estavam juntos há um ano, e eram vistos frequentemente em festas e shows durante a turnê que fazia do seu mais novo trabalho 'Roses'.

O astro pop não teve mais que alguns arranhões e segue internado apenas para observação. O motorista que era responsável pela locomoção do astro e sua namorada, foi detectado com teores de álcool no sangue acima do permitido.

Segundo relatos de testemunhas, a Mercedes que levava Shawn estava em alta velocidade, ultrapassando sinais e cruzamentos de forma irresponsável.

A namorada de Shawn, Ellie, continua internada, e de acordo com informações de funcionários do hospital, segue em estado grave.

'Ela está em coma induzido, até termos certeza do real impacto do acidente em Ellie' foi o pronunciamento do médico que está cuidando do caso.

A família do casal está no hospital desde a madrugada, aguardando por mais notícias.

CAPÍTULO 15

El, por favor amor, você está me ouvindo?

Uma voz melodiosa soou ao meu lado esquerdo, eu queria responder, mas não havia forças suficientes. Eu mal conseguia respirar. Sua mão quente segurava a minha, e permaneceu ali o dia inteiro, e suas súplicas não pararam, até tudo ficar escuro novamente.

Senti seu cabelo no meu braço, e imaginei que Shawn havia pegado no sono, pois os murmúrios haviam parado, e sua mão pendia sem forças ao perto da minha.

Minha mãe entrou no quarto, e eu não sabia quanto tempo fazia que eu tinha ficado dormindo.

Como ela está?

Estável. - A voz de meu pai soou firme.

E eu sabia que ele estava tentando ser forte perto da minha mãe.

Nossa menininha. Como isso foi acontecer?

Ela soluçou, e meu pai a tentou acalmar. Eu podia imaginá-lo dando palmadinhas nas suas costas, do mesmo modo como fazia quando eu e Josh éramos crianças e nos machucavámos. Ele me colocava em seu colo, e dava tapinhas na minhas costas, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, e eu acreditava.

E tudo estava silencioso novamente, até que uma mão grossa pegou a minha. Josh.

Ellie, eu sei que você pode me ouvir, porque já li tudo sobre esse super poder que gêmeos compartilham. Me desculpe todas as vezes que te mandei calar a boca, porque agora eu daria tudo para você começar a falar sem parar. Faz dois meses, El. O Shawn parece um fantasma vagando pelos corredores do hospital. O pai e a mãe andam trabalhando mais que o normal tentando convencer a si mesmos que tudo ficará bem. Eles começam a falar mil palavras que eu não conheço para justificar porque não devemos nos preocupar, mas eu sei que não depende de termos médicos. Tudo depende de você. Então, El. Volte para mim.

Ouvi Josh assoar o nariz, eu nunca o tinha visto chorar. Josh sempre fora o gêmeo forte, eu era a chorona. E eu tinha entendido direito? Josh falou dois meses? Eu estava a dois meses deitada naquela maca de hospital?

E eu queria voltar, queria acordar e abraçar Josh, porque não era justo ele estar sofrendo quando eu estava bem. Apenas meus olhos que não abriam, por mais que eu me esforçasse.

Mais sussurros que não consegui entender, vozes desconhecidas falando baixo, usando os termos técnicos que eu não conhecia. E alguém segurando minha mão novamente. Uma mão delicada, como se tivesse usado esfoliante, e eu sabia que era Anthony.

Ellie. Seu namorado quase teve um surto quando apareci no hospital. Você precisava ver a cara dele, El. Todo vermelho, até a ponta da orelha. - Tony soltou uma risada alta. - Caramba, é muito estranho você não estar rindo comigo. Mas achei que você tivesse dito para ele que nós somos melhores amigos. Eu sei, eu sei que tivemos nosso momento romântico, e sim, eu sou louco por você desde que te conheci e você nem tinha dentes na boca. Mas pelo amor, eu sou seu melhor amigo. Eu nunca te deixaria voltar com o cara que comeu a líder de torcida na sua cama. Aliás, El me desculpe por aquilo. Não sei se um dia te pedi desculpas, mas eu realmente sinto muito. Mas era enlouquecedor namorar com você e saber que toda vez que você estava com fones de ouvido estava ouvindo as músicas dele. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Ouvi Tony suspirar, e sua mão apertou mais forte a minha.

Enfim, tem tantas coisas que queria te contar. Conheci uma modelo há um mês, ela é linda e inteligente e acho que está grávida. E nesse momento acho que você me daria um chute no saco por isso, né? Mas Ellie eu realmente acho que gosto dela. De todas as garotas, se uma tinha que ter ficado grávida, era ela. Claro que isso não se aplica a você, El. Porque eu teria tido mil filhos contigo, apenas não conte isso para minha modelo, ok?

O couro do sofá fez um barulho engraçado, e imaginei Tony se ajeitando no sofá barato do hospital.

Ela é amiga da garota que o Josh está pegando, então no fim estaremos todos em família. Ellie, eu sei que não foi fácil este último ano para você, eu podia ver nas suas fotos, e no modo como você sorria sempre que nos encontrávamos. Mas preciso da minha melhor amiga de volta para ser madrinha do meu filho. Então El, se quiser continuar nessas suas férias silenciosas por mais tempo, tudo bem. Apenas não demore muito, ok garota?

Seus lábios tocaram minha testa, e me permiti ser puxada para o fundo dos meus sonhos novamente. Não havia dor, não havia incômodos, nem angústias. Eu estava livre dos flashes insistentes e inconvenientes. Era um mundo paralelo que eu gostava. Talvez não fosse tão ruim viver naquele mundo. Será que eu só precisava desejar com bastante força e poderia ficar no mundo paralelo?

Mas então sua voz melodiosa me chamou de volta para o hospital.

Baby. - Disse num suspiro. - Faz três meses hoje, e todos os dias eu me sinto mais culpado por isto. Você me avisou que o motorista estava correndo e eu apenas ignorei, porque eu estava tão preocupado em não te perder. E agora você está nessa cama de hospital há três meses, e eu nunca tive tanto medo de perder você quanto agora. Mas sabe quando dizem que nada acontece por acaso? Acho que isso pode ser verdade, amor. Porque pela primeira vez em anos eu tive tempo para parar e pensar. E eu estava sendo uma anta. Minha mãe sempre disse que eu era uma anta, mas eu nunca tinha reparado que era verdade.

Sua mão quente segurou a minha, e percebi que ficava mais fácil para as pessoas falarem comigo quando seguravam minha mão.

Parei de tomar meus remédios. Todos eles. E sinto muito pela minha mão suada, não consigo controlar isto. Mas você disse que amava esse toque então acho que é uma coisa boa, não é? - Havia insegurança na sua voz, e eu sabia que quem estava falando comigo não era o Príncipe canadense do Pop, e sim o garoto esquisito que carregava um violão pela escola. - Eu achei que eu queria era ser famoso, e por mais que isso me trouxesse coisas ruins, eu não estava disposto a largar tudo. Eu mal reparei o quanto isto estava te afetando. Nossas fotos não param de se repetir nos noticiários, e baby, eu sinto muito por ter apagado seu brilho. Eu sinto tanto. Juro que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas vendo nossas fotos agora… E o pior de tudo é que eu não sei se tudo isto não tivesse acontecido se alguma vez eu iria reparar o que estava acontecendo.

Ele suspirou.

E sabe qual o mais engraçado? Eu daria tudo para voltar no tempo, e ter aparecido na sua formatura, com um buquê de rosas gigante. Eu fui um idiota em deixar minha insegurança impedir de correr atrás de você. Mas é que você é tão linda, El. É muito estranho imaginar que um dia você realmente poderia gostar de mim. Quer dizer… você sofreu um acidente, nosso carro capotou umas vinte vezes, e você continua maravilhosa. E eu percebi que essa minha insegurança estava nos deixando infeliz, porque eu pensava que deixar de ser o astro da música te levaria embora de mim. Afinal porque uma garota linda como você continuaria ao lado de um garoto esquisito como eu?

Shawn riu, uma risada nervosa, e eu podia imaginar uma ruga se formando entre suas sobrancelhas.

Mas você sempre me amou, não foi Ellie? E só percebi quando vi nossas imagens nos noticiários. Você estava ali implorando para sermos apenas o casal normal, e eu achando que tinha que te dar todo glamour que você merecia. Me perdoa por ser um idiota?

Um longo silêncio se estendeu, e eu não sabia se a escuridão havia me puxado novamente, ou se Shawn tinha parado de falar. Então senti suas mãos suadas, e relaxei.

Eu não tive muito o que fazer esses meses, além de sentar ao seu lado e suplicar para você voltar para mim. E então te fiz uma música, sim mais uma música para sua coleção.

Ele limpou a garganta, e dedilhou o violão algumas vezes antes de sua voz doce começar a cantar.

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_

_I'm in Toronto and I got this view_

_But I might as well be in a hotel room, yeah_

_It doesn't matter 'cause I'm so consumed_

_Spending all my nights reading texts from you_

_Oh, I'm good at keeping my distance_

_I know that you're the feeling I'm missing_

_You know that I hate to admit it_

_But everything means nothing if I can't have you_

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_

_I'm so sorry that my timing's off_

_But I can't move on if we're still gonna talk_

_Is it wrong for me to not want half?_

_I want all of you, all the strings attached_

_Oh, I'm good at keeping my distance_

_I know that you're the feeling I'm missing_

_You know that I hate to admit it_

_But everything means nothing if I can't have you_

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_

_I'm trying to move on, forget you, but I hold on_

_Everything means nothing, everything means nothing, babe_

_I'm trying to move on, forget you, but I hold on_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you, no_

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you? (Yeah)_

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_

Eu senti uma lágrima se formar no canto do olho, e escorrer pelo meu rosto. Shawn emitiu um som de espanto, e secou a lágrima com os dedos quentes.

Oh, baby. Eu sabia que você podia me ouvir. Eu te amo tanto, El. Me desculpe. Mas você precisa voltar, eu juro que vai ser tudo diferente. Sem mais contratos, sem mais alguns meses. Eu até já comprei aquela casa, eu te contei isto? Acho que não, mas eu comprei. É nossa. E nós vamos passar todos os nossos dias lá, e eu vou estar completo Ellie. Porque neste momento eu estou vazio.

Ele continuou dedilhando notas suaves no violão. Até que tudo ficou silencioso, e eu poderia achar que a escuridão havia me levado de volta, se não fosse pela respiração pesada de Shawn ao meu lado.

Baby, eu nunca desejei alto tanto quanto estou desejando poder te ter nos meu braços de novo. Estou com saudades até das horas que você passa em frente ao guarda roupas incapaz de escolher uma roupa. E sabe o que eu percebi? Que eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você. - Senti sua mão quente segurar a minha novamente com um leve tremor. - Casa comigo, baby? Vamos viver para sempre juntos? Volta para mim e vamos viver o resto da vida numa praia distante, dormindo abraçados à luz da lua?

E eu desisti de querer voltar para a escuridão, porque eu precisava voltar para Shawn. Queria abrir meus olhos, apertar sua mão, qualquer coisa que me aproximasse dele, mas nada aconteceu. Se eu pudesse apenas falar que eu o amava também. Mas não havia voz. E o calor da mão de Shawn sumiu, e eu estava novamente na escuridão. Mas então uma força estranha puxou algo de dentro do meu coração, como se uma descarga elétrica o tivesse atingido. O barulho do aparelho ao meu lado começou a soar tão alto, que meus tímpanos protestaram.

E vi Shawn, na minha frente, me encarando assustado. E então ele sorriu, e meu coração se acalmou.

Sim.- Murmurei e ele sorriu do jeito que eu amava.

Capítulo 16 - Shawn Mendes

Minhas mãos suavam mais do que qualquer outro dia. Já era a quarta vez que eu as secava na calça.

Cara, você precisa se acalmar. - Josh cochichou rindo.

Eu sabia que precisava me acalmar, mas era muito injusto me pedir aquilo aquele momento. Se eu listasse todos os momentos da minha vida, aquele com certeza seria o mais tenso, e feliz, e todas as emoções juntas e misturadas.

Olhei o relógio pela terceira vez, e tive que rir. Claro que Ellie iria demorar, e eu a podia imaginar em dúvida sobre tudo.

E então _Fallin' All In You_ começou a tocar nos violinos, o som do mar completando a música, os raios de sol tocando seus cabelos dourados.

Ellie caminhou em minha direção, os olhos brilhantes e verdes. Uma coroa de margaridas enfeitando o topo da sua cabeça. E meu coração começou a bater mais forte.

Talvez _Fallin' All In You_ não fosse a melhor música para o momento. Talvez Nervous me descreveria melhor.

"_And my heart started to race _

_And my hands started to shake, yeah_ "

Oi. - Ela murmurou.

Oi Amor.

Eu deveria falar mais, porra era nosso casamento. Mas Ellie havia me deixado literalmente sem palavras.

O cerimonialista começou a falar coisas bonitas, que provavelmente os outros casais gostavam de ouvir, mas eu estava ansioso apenas pelo momento que ele diria que éramos um do outro.

Shawn Peter Raul Mendes, você aceita Ellie como sua legítima esposa. Para amar e cuidar, em todos os momentos?

Sim - Respondi rápido demais.

Alguns dos convidados riram.

Ellie Christina Johnson, você aceita Shawn como seu legítimo esposo. Para amar e cuidar, em todos os momentos?

A música ainda tocava ao som dos violinos, uma brisa leve bateu levando meus cachos para os lados, mas eu estava muito concentrado nos seus lábios vermelhos, aguardando ansioso a resposta.

Sim. - respondeu com um sorriso.

Não esperei o cerimonialista terminar, para tomá-la nos meus braços e beijar seus lábios doces.

Te amo Ellie Johnson, hoje e para sempre. Meu coração é seu, não só um pedaço. Todo ele.

Ela sorriu.

Te amo Shawn Mendes.


End file.
